Age of Healing
by EmPoweredBeing
Summary: Hermione is suffering from the effects of the war and is struggling, for perhaps the first time, with her schooling. What happens next involves an accident that will change Hermione's life, and quite possibly Minerva's also.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ooh, hello all, I'm back in the wonderful world of Hermione/Minerva. The premise is somewhat overdone, however, I'm going to do it anyway, so feel free to let me know what you think. As always thanks be to Spin for taking the tiny framework of my story and building it up to what it is :D**

**Don't forget to check out EmPoweredBeing's Facebook page **

**w** EmPoweredBeingsFanFiction

**for all kinds of updates, thoughts, insider information that sort of thing…I promise to not bug you, I completely understand liking a page under one's "real" name, so see what you think :D**

-0-

Hermione sighed as she pushed the hair from her face. She needed to get this potion perfect by tomorrow, so that if asked, she could do it without hesitation, but it was the one and only one she was having trouble with.

"How can it be so bloody difficult to brew an aging potion?" she muttered to herself as she chopped the handful of daisy roots the instructions requested.

In her huff, the knife slipped and she squealed when it sliced through her finger.

"Oh for GOODNESS sake!" she screamed, moving away from the bench to rant at a cushion the Room of Requirement had so kindly placed in front of her, while sucking her finger to stop the bleeding.

They'd been back at school for six months. The castle had been repaired to a workable standard, but all around there were reminders of what had transpired over the previous year. At almost every turn there was a plaque or a portrait of one of the brave people that had defended Hogwarts with their lives, and while to some it brought comfort, to others, like Hermione, it brought only pain.

Pain at the thought that she couldn't save everyone; pain at the thought that even though she was sad for them and their families, she couldn't help but feel selfish when she considered her own situation. Her parents were very much alive, but firmly ensconced in St Mungo's where the finest healers were slowly, but surely returning their memories to them. Even then, she knew they would never be the same, if they ever got all of them back, if they even remembered her. To her, that was as bad as losing them, for she was the one that put them in that situation in the first place.

That's why she enjoyed working in the Room of Requirement so much. She had thought that it may have been destroyed after the Fiendfyre was set on it, but as she was walking along the corridor one day, tearing her hair out trying to find some peace and quiet, the door had appeared and everything inside was just what she had always needed when studying. She had no idea how it had apparently fixed itself, nor how it managed to acquire the exact book she needed when she did, but she was eternally grateful to it, if one could be grateful to a room, but she was. Even with its scorched walls – the only reminder of what had happened last May – it still managed to cater for her every need, and made her feel welcome and safe within its walls. But everything had changed so much, and she was so tired that even the room couldn't always help lift her mood.

They had fought for equality, but somehow everything had simply gone back to the way it was. Purebloods were snobs, half-bloods were just trying to catch up, and the Muggleborns still didn't seem to have a chance, no matter how smart, funny, or lovely they were, and it was this thought that distressed Hermione the most. Because if nothing had changed, then what had they been fighting for?

She leaned against the wall, letting the tears fall as she looked blankly at her cauldron, still bubbling away harmlessly in front of her. She knew that she needed to get this right and soon, before the exhaustion of the day caught up with her. Or, at least, caught up with her some more.

"Right," she whispered, pulling herself together and pushing off the wall. "I am going to brew an aging potion if it kills me."

Nodding to herself she went back to chopping the daisy roots, marginally happier when they all ended up the same size, and placed them aside for when she needed them.

"Add daisy roots, stir four times clockwise before adding beetle wings," she said out loud, checking twice more that this was what she was meant to do.

This was the third time she had brewed this particular potion and both times previously it had melted her cauldron. She had gone to their new Potions professor, but she hadn't known why it wasn't working either. Besides which, the woman was far too enamoured with her own voice rather than with teaching them Potions, so Hermione resolved to figure out the solution on her own.

"What I wouldn't do for Professor Snape right now," she said, laughing ironically. "Okay, here goes."

Hermione upended the bowl of prepared ingredients into the cauldron and stepped back a moment when the liquid bubbled enthusiastically. What she had failed to take into account, however, was the blood she had spilled onto the roots when she had cut her finger, and completely oblivious to this new reagent, she stirred the potion once, twice, three times.

There was no time for a fourth.

The potion blew up in her face, covering her in it and making her gasp. She looked down at herself, feeling hysteria welling up in her chest as she tried in vain to scrape the worst of it from her skin.

"Oh no, no, no, no," she muttered, sprinting towards the door.

Except, the more she tried to run, the harder it seemed to be. She needed to get to Professor McGonagall; she'd know what to do. It occurred to her briefly that she missed the older woman. Before she and the boys had gone on the run, Hermione had enjoyed talking with her and had occasionally been invited for tea where they discussed the merits of Transfiguration, or anything else which sprang to mind. Now, though, the Professor was no longer teaching, and heading the school in Albus Dumbledore's stead. She missed their lessons, and she missed the woman herself.

But right now there were more important things to think about, and there was only one thought running through Hermione's mind: get to Professor McGonagall.

She tripped over something and she looked down to find the floor was much closer than it had been a moment ago, and her brain struggled to make sense of it. Looking back, she realised she'd tripped over her own shoe, which had mysteriously fallen off as she was running. Wriggling her toes that remained in her other shoe, she realised that her foot was MUCH smaller than it should have been, and the comprehension brought her to an abrupt stop just inside the door.

"Oh no," she whispered as she felt herself shrinking into her clothes. Hermione's tears were falling freely now as she realised what was happening.

"Oh, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die!" she repeated over and over as her body became smaller, younger, until finally she couldn't really think in whole sentences, and then, no words at all.

She desperately wanted some comfort, someone to hold her, only she wasn't sure how to announce that, so she did the one thing that came naturally; the thing her brain was telling her to do.

She cried.

Loudly.

-0-

Minerva McGonagall was not a woman to sit idly on her hands, nor was she afraid of work. What she _was_ afraid of, however, was becoming stale and decrepit in her old age, and that thought terrified her even as she replied to the fifth letter the Minister had sent her that afternoon.

It was getting late, and no matter what Kingsley wanted, she wasn't Albus Dumbledore, and she wasn't the Minister for Magic. If Kingsley wanted his job, then he would have to commit to it, a fact she told him in this latest missive. Sighing tiredly, she attached it to the owl's leg, making sure that it had a little treat before it left and a good scratch behind the ear. As someone who could turn into a cat, Minerva knew how difficult it was to get a good one sometimes.

Hooting gratefully, the owl flew off into the waning light, leaving Minerva watching its flight over the Black Lake. The grounds were still scarred with the evidence of the Battle of Hogwarts, and she desperately wished she could find the time to fix them. Hagrid was doing his best, but there was only so much fast-growing turf one could buy in the magical world, and it was nowhere near enough to cover the extensive grounds. Then, of course, there was the issue of the causeway that she had asked Neville and his band of followers to deal with; that was still unrepaired and as she cast her view out over her surroundings she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Have heart, my dear," Albus Dumbledore's portrait said softly. "It may all seem too much, but it will be done, and one day soon, Hogwarts will be back to all its former glory."

Minerva sighed and turned, smiling at her closest friend.

"I just don't know that I have enough energy to do it," she conceded, ignoring the look of astonishment on the other portraits' faces. "I have been doing this job for six months and I am bored out of my mind." She sighed, feeling completely jaded and walked slowly back across the room to sit at her desk. "I miss teaching, or doing something other than replying to Kingsley's questions; questions which I know he could answer himself if he just took the time." She dropped her head in her hands. "I have told him I will no longer be at his beck and call, so perhaps that will free up some of my time for other things, but what have I to do?" she wondered aloud, ignoring the pitying stares of the previous Heads.

"I take it not having a family is now a regret," Severus' portrait said softly. He wasn't saying it to hurt her, she knew, but it still stung a little despite that.

"It is indeed."

"Well, you are in no means an old woman Minerva, there is still time."

Minerva chuckled darkly.

"I am too old Severus, though I thank you for the compliment," she said smiling sadly. "As it is, I'm afraid I will have to find something else to occupy my time. Excuse me everyone."

Minerva bobbed her head to the rest of the portraits in the room, and smiled tightly at Severus and Albus, who were both wearing anxious looks on their faces as she left her office.

-0-

As soon as she exited the room, she transformed into her Animagus and padded down the stairs silently. It was far easier to get through the castle uninterrupted when in her cat form. If she kept her tell-tale markings from view, many people just assumed she was another pet and left her alone.

She had been wandering around for an hour or so when she stopped in her tracks and cocked her head to one side, her ears twitching as they picked up a noise that would not usually be heard in her school. There were not many students around – most of them had gone home to spend time with their families during the Christmas holidays – but this noise was definitely coming from the corridor behind her, and so, ignoring the gentle reminder that curiosity killed the cat, she went to investigate.

She crept silently down the hall, recognising it instantly as the corridor where the Room of Requirement could be found. She knew Neville had hidden there for most of the previous year with his band of guerrillas, but she had never been inside. Her tail was twitching as she edged round the corner, her every nerve ready to turn and run should she be confronted with danger. However, what she came upon was not something she ever expected to see, and for once in her life Minerva McGonagall did not really know what to do.

There on the stone floor, just by the wall, was a baby. A real, noisy, crying, naked, very much human baby. Minerva was certain that a cat's face couldn't show surprise, but she was fairly sure hers was at that point. The child was too young to have crawled there, and it was as naked as, well, as the day it was born, and so appreciating immediately how cold it could get up in this part of the castle, she transformed back into her human form and started forward, scooping the little girl up gently and more than a little awkwardly as she tried to remember how to hold a child that small.

"There now, it's all right," she said, frowning as she realised how cold the little thing was.

She shrugged off her cloak and shrunk it a little, faltering as she realised she wasn't sure how to place it around the child and hold her at the same time. She dithered for a long moment, and was completely thankful for it being the school holidays and that no-one saw her do so, until she had the brainwave that she could simply place the make-shift blanket on the floor.

"There now," she said with a smile as the baby seemed to snuggle into the small cloak, making Minerva's heart squeeze painfully.

Picking the child up gently, she smiled once more as she nuzzled into her chest, but despite the beautiful sensation she was once again confronted with her feelings on the subject of children. Hindsight had twenty-twenty vision, she knew that, and so she sighed, smiling as she brushed the little wisps of hair from the baby's head, pressing a kiss to the soft skin.

"Let's get you to Poppy and then we'll find your mother, all right?"

She strode purposefully to the hospital wing, ignoring the hushed whispered of the portraits as they spied a glimpse of Minerva McGonagall carrying a child.

"Poppy, are you in?" she called, wincing as she realised that the child in her arms was fast asleep.

"In here, Min."

She walked towards the sound of her voice and found Poppy in her office reading through some notes.

"Um, Poppy, I –"

"What on _earth_ is that?" Poppy cried, standing up immediately and looking at Minerva like she'd grown a second head and a dragon's tail.

"Poppy, you of all people should recognise a baby when you see one," Minerva said with a smirk.

"Well, what in Merlin's name are you doing with it?"

"I am holding it Poppy, what do you expect me to do with it?" Minerva retorted, her face completely blank as she forced herself _not_ to roll her eyes at her friend. "Would you like me to tell you why, or are you going to continue asking inane questions?"

Poppy, suitably chastised, waved Minerva into a seat and sat behind her desk listening intently.

"I was wandering the castle, when I happened upon the Fifth Floor corridor, hearing a noise I knew didn't belong. When I went to investigate, I found near to the entrance of the Room of Requirement a tiny, howling, naked child – this child," she said shifting slightly, "so I picked it up and brought it here."

She left out the panicking part, and the dithering. Not even her friend needed to know about that. She was Minerva McGonagall, after all.

"But whose is it?" Poppy asked as she rounded the desk, waving her wand over the baby.

"Well, if I knew that Poppy, I surely would have taken it – _her_ – back to her mother, would I not?"

"Yes, but, I would have noticed, surely I would have noticed…" Poppy muttered as she read the words floating above Minerva and the baby.

"We know that the likelihood of a student bearing this child is high, however, let us not forget that we have a number of females teaching in the castle too, all of whom are more than capable of casting a simple notice-me-not charm."

Poppy snorted as she lifted the child from Minerva's arms, smiling as it fussed quietly.

"Probably the all-important Madam Roberts," Poppy said, rolling her eyes at Minerva's slightly amused expression. "Why on earth did you hire her Minerva? She is so enamoured with the sound of her own voice it is incredibly hard not to give her a permanent case of laryngitis."

Minerva smirked but didn't comment. She'd hired Miss Roberts, simply because nobody already on staff wanted the job of teaching Potions, and none of the external candidates really seemed to come close to the calibre of Severus, bad temper notwithstanding.

"If you wouldn't mind Poppy, I think I will go and talk with them all, individually, just to make sure we aren't missing something – unless _you_ want to tell me something, dear friend?"

"HA!" Poppy laughed, giggling still as Minerva waited, a smile upon her face. "You know as well as I that I do not, and you are more than welcome to check with William if you like," Poppy sassed, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Very mature, my dear," Minerva said with a wink. "I knew, though I had to ask."

"In that case, Minerva, I –" Poppy stopped mid-sentence as she realised what she was going to say, and frowned as she tried to form the words she needed to apologise.

"Don't worry Poppy," Minerva said understandingly. "It's all right."

"Min, I –"

"Please don't," Minerva said looking at the baby again, to avoid her friend's eyes. "I'll be back, take care little one."

It did not take her long to talk to her colleagues. She laughed at some of their reactions, many of them acting as the children would no doubt, and that reminded Minerva that she would have to talk to each girl that had remained in the castle over Christmas before the start of the new term. Only one of them could have borne the child, and she hoped vehemently that they were all right. She knew childbirth was dangerous and she only wished that she could talk to them gently but firmly, allowing them to be as open with her as possible.

It wasn't lost on Minerva that, despite her reputation she would need to have a gentle and sensitive conversation with each girl and for a brief moment she contemplated making Poppy do it. She shook her head as she re-entered her office, sighing as she closed the door.

"Minerva? Is what I hear true? Is there a baby in the castle?" Albus asked, studying her face intently.

"Don't look at me like that, Albus. There is indeed, and it does not belong to any of the faculty, despite Madam Roberts insisting she brew a heritage potion to prove it."

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes, making Minerva smile.

"That woman wouldn't know how to brew a simple hiccupping draught if it smacked her in the face. Honestly Minerva, did you have to hire her?"

"Severus, you are no longer here, you have created such a chasm in the Potions world that there was nobody else for the job," Minerva said in a rare show of sideways love for the former Potions professor.

"Well," he said, his lips twitching as they threatened to form a smile.

"Careful Severus, the wind will change and you shall be stuck like that."

They were interrupted by a Floo-call and Poppy's voice floating through the office, barely making herself heard over the noise of a screaming baby.

"MINERVA! Are you back yet?"

"I am here," she replied, squinting, trying to work out what Poppy wanted.

She didn't have to wait long as a flustered Poppy walked from the flames holding what must have been the loudest baby in the world, its cries filling up the office and startling some of the portraits, despite their curiosity.

"Gracious me," Albus said looking raptly at the child.

"Poppy what are you doing?" Minerva asked loudly over the screams.

"She will not stop crying! I have fed her, I've given her clothes, she is clean and dry, but she won't stop. Minerva, I have three Slytherins in the ward with charmed toilet seats around their heads. Every time I try to pull them off, they give them, and me, a mild electrical shock. Here, hold her."

And like that Minerva's arms were suddenly filled with a tiny, screaming baby, but as soon as the child noticed the change of environment, there was deadly silence in the room. She cooed happily, pushing her head against Minerva's ribcage and sucking its fist.

"Um, goodness, okay then," Poppy said, frowning at the child. "Please do not take this the wrong way Minerva, but," Poppy glanced at Albus' portrait, and then Severus' before looking back at Minerva, "that is odd."

Minerva wasn't listening. She was staring down at the child, at the beautiful dark eyes staring tiredly up at her and she took the little hand from the baby's mouth and substituted it for the knuckle of her little finger, smiling serenely as she felt the child sucking on it.

"I think she may be hungry again," Minerva said quietly. "Do you have something to feed her with?"

Hours later, Minerva would kick herself for not seeing the silent conversation passing between Poppy, Albus and Severus as she stood rocking the child gently.

"Yes," Poppy said, and she disappeared into the flames and returned again with a small box of items that Minerva refused to even acknowledge at that point. Still smiling at the child's behaviour, she wandered over to her high back chair, muttering the words and concentrating fiercely as she wandlessly Transfigured it into a rocker, and she sat down carefully and leant back, finally looking up only to see Poppy with an odd expression on her face. She accepted the bottle from her in silence and placed the teat near the baby's mouth, smiling happily when the little mouth opened and clamped down on it enthusiastically.

"Gracious me," Poppy said quietly, breaking Minerva's concentration.

"Yes?" Minerva asked, looking up to see the portraits and her friends looking at her with awe on their faces.

"Min, I know I don't need to tell you, but don't get too attached. I mean, it could be one of the student's, or, I just don't know, but please don't get too emotionally involved with this." Poppy sighed at the look on Minerva's face. "Having said that, I need someone to look after her, and well, everyone else is busy teaching."

Minerva looked up sharply as the words filtered through her brain.

"You want me to what?"

"Well, look at her, she is totally happy in your arms, and you have a way with her. I think, considering you haven't any teaching duties at the moment, that you should care for her until we find her mother."

"Poppy, I don't know the first thing about rearing a child."

"You do not have to bring it up," Albus said with a smile, "just care for it, dear friend."

"Yes Minerva, you were saying just an hour or two ago that you wanted something more constructive to do. This provides you with the perfect opportunity to get your teeth stuck into something."

Minerva stared at her friends and former colleagues, completely astounded with what they were suggesting, but a small, rather loud part was insistently saying that it was a good idea, that they were right and that she could do this, and so she took a deep breath, looking into the tiny child's eyes which were rather expressive for one so young, and nodded her consent.

"What? Poppy, I'm not sure if my eyes are working as well as they did when I was actually in my body, but did the great Minerva McGonagall just nod?"

"I think she did Severus," Poppy said with a smile. "If you need me, I'll be in the hospital wing trying to remove the improvised shock collars from our Slytherins."

Minerva merely snorted, her concentration returning to the baby in her arms.

"Who are you, my darling?" she said, more to herself than the child. "And what on earth are we going to do with you?"

The baby didn't reply of course, but it did meet her eyes and Minerva found herself smiling once more, laughing to herself at the thought that she had smiled more in the last hour than she had in the last two, or even three years.

"Well, you are certainly beautiful," she said quietly, standing from her chair and moving up to her rooms, ignoring Severus and Albus' attempts to speak to her. "I will try and find your mother tomorrow, but in the meantime, how about you go to sleep, and I will be right here with you the whole time?" she said softly, ignoring any feelings of stupidity for explaining herself to a baby.

"That's it baby, just sleep, I'll keep you safe," she whispered as she watched the child in her arms close her eyes.

With not another sound, the baby was fast asleep, bringing Minerva to another problem. It – she – needed somewhere to rest.

"Winky?"

Within a second, a small house elf was stood before her, decked out in one of Hogwarts' finest tea towels.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Could I have a cot please, and, yes a cup of tea too, if you would."

She could see Winky trying not to stare at the baby, and although she knew that the little elf had cared for children before, she wanted to be the one to do it, wanted to be the one this child relied on, so she kept the baby in her arms as Winky snapped her fingers, producing a beautiful dark-wood cot, complete with a magical mobile that Minerva couldn't help but smile at.

"Thank you Winky," she said kindly as the house elf placed her tea on the side table. "I will call you if I need anything else."

"Yes Mistress," Winky said, stealing one more glance at the baby before popping out of the room.

"Now," Minerva whispered to the sleeping baby. "To bed with us."

Minerva placed the child in the cot, shifting it closer to the bed and soothing the little baby with her hand on its belly.

"There, child. Sleep well."

She didn't even take a sip of her tea before her eyes closed and she fell into slumber herself, not hearing the _pop_ as the small house elf arrived back in the room, peering intently into the cot while she slept.

-0-

Winky had been looking after children her whole life. She had cared for Master Barty and many others before that, and she was interested to take a closer look at the baby in front of her. Her big eyes widened even more as she realised what she was looking at, and she bounced anxiously on the spot trying to figure out what to do next.

She popped into her Mistress' office and stood before the painting of Great Wizard Dumblydore, knees shaking, even though she knew he was now a portrait.

"Ah, Winky, what can I do for you?"

Winky squeaked and pulled on her ears, not knowing whether to divulge the information she had just gathered, or simply go back to the kitchens and get on with her duties.

"Beggin' your pardon, Master Dumblydore, but, the baby that be's with Mistress?" She waited a moment as the Professor nodded slowly. "It's not a real baby."

The portraits erupted into a cacophony of noise as they all shouted questions to the house elf.

"WHEN YOU ARE ALL QUITE FINISHED!" Severus said, his most irate voice cutting through the din.

"Thank you, Severus," Albus said quietly, turning back to the little creature, now cowering on the floor. "Winky? Winky, it's okay, I need you to tell me what you mean. How can it not be a real baby?"

"I's sorry Professor Dumblydore, it is a baby, I's meaning its human, but it's not only just being born."

"Do you understand any of this, Albus?" the snarly Potions Master asked, glaring at Winky, who could not stop trembling.

"Enough," Albus said, halting the portraits from talking before they could start again. "What do you mean? Are you saying it's older than it looks or –?"

Winky sighed despite her fear, for such a great wizard he wasn't very bright.

"I is saying that the baby is old, and only _looks_ like a baby."

"Oh dear," Professor Dumbledore said quietly.

"Albus, I don't understand, and that is odd, considering my intellectual prowess."

"Severus, I believe what Winky is trying to say is that the baby Minerva has in there is not a baby at all, but is an adult, or an older child, only in the form of a baby. Is that correct, Winky?"

"Yes, Master Dumblydore."

"Dear Merlin," The former Potions professor cursed quietly. "Do you know who it is?"

Winky shook her head sadly.

"I cans tell it's someone I have met before, but I don't be knowing them well enough to tell who."

The room was deathly silent as every set of eyes, both painted and real, watched the former Headmaster process the information and provide them with a solution.

"We," he paused, frowning as he contemplated his words. "We will not tell Minerva."

The room erupted once more as the portraits demanded to know why, or argued for the Headmistress.

"Albus, you can't be serious?"

"What on earth are you talking about man, when she finds out she will most likely torch your portrait!"

"Good show, let her have her moment," one portrait replied in the dying stages of the arguments around the room.

"Winky, I forbid you to tell Minerva McGonagall of what you know."

Winky tugged on her ears as she nodded.

"I understands, Master."

"Good, now, off you go," he said kindly, smiling as she popped back to wherever it was that house elves went at night.

"Albus, what are you doing?" Severus asked when Winky had disappeared. "You are playing with lives again, and I'm not sure I can allow you to do that to Minerva."

"Why Severus, you must be careful, you are becoming soft in your death."

"Albus, I –"

"Relax Severus, I know that you are only trying to care for her, as am I. Tomorrow, Minerva will no doubt take a head count and work out who is missing from the castle, and then we will know who it is, and the child will be returned to their parents. Just," Albus sighed once more, "just let her enjoy this, Severus. She has had precious little happiness in the last few years."

"Fine," Severus huffed, "but should I find that it is hurting her in any way I will tell her, you cannot order _me_ not to."

"Fair enough my boy, fair enough."

The room was finally quiet as the portraits dozed, eager to see what was going to happen in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I had intended to get Mothers done before I uploaded this, BUT, evidently I haven't. I'd already written this. Not much going on, other than more people need to go and like my Facebook page. Just add (slash)EmPoweredBeingsFanFiction to the end of the Facebook address and you'll be set ;)**

**Spin, as usual, has outdone herself. She's awesome, so make sure you all thank her!**

**That's really all I have today :D Peace out kids :D**

-0-

Minerva McGonagall had always prided herself on being a devout Gryffindor. However, whatever banshee had secreted its way into her rooms in the middle of the night drew her from her bed with a yowl not unlike the one she made as a cat when someone stood on her tail. By the time she realised what was happening she was backed into a corner, her wand at the ready and her brain ready to suggest a multitude of spells capable of dealing with any number of foes.

And then she realised what the noise was.

"Oh!"

She moved towards the cot, cooing and clucking as she pondered how to get the flailing, screaming child from the cradle and into her arms. Rolling her eyes at herself, she took a deep breath and leaned over the bars, sliding one had under the little one's head and one under it's back.

"Easy little one, I have you," she said gently, as she carefully lifted the baby from the cot. "There now, I have you baby," she repeated quietly, wandering slowly over to the bed and sitting down while trying to rearrange her arms around the still wailing child. "There, there. What is it, what's wrong?"

She didn't really notice herself talking, she only knew that she had definitely had enough of the screaming. Remembering what had happened the night before, she offered the little girl her knuckle to suck on for a while, but that didn't work. Frowning, she simply stared at the child, wishing she could read her mind.

"Oh!"

Patting her padded bottom, Minerva suddenly remembered the other reason babies cried and she swallowed nervously.

"All right baby, let's see what we can do about this, shall we?"

Minerva once again carefully stood from her bed and walked into the bathroom, standing for a moment looking at the gleaming surfaces of the room and trying to make her slightly fuzzy brain work on what she needed.

"Right, this is what we're going to do," she said, rocking the little girl gently. "You are going to lay here for just one moment, while I work out where we are going to do this." Minerva placed the baby down on the floor and took out her wand, making the bench a little longer and a little more practical. Concentrating hard, she made sure to Transfigure everything she needed in order to change a nappy and sighed, looking down at the still crying baby.

"Come on then," she said quietly, smiling slightly as the little hand curled around her nightdress. "Let's give this a go."

Minerva was quite sure she had never done a more shocking job of anything she had turned her hand to once she had eventually managed to get the baby cleaned up and into a new nappy. She'd washed her hands three times and could finally ignore the baby's cries no longer.

"Easy, little one. Easy," she said tiredly. "T'will be all right," she murmured through a yawn, sitting against the headboard and leaning the baby between her knees and chest. "Are you hungry now?"

There was something primal about watching a child feed. Minerva was fascinated by those little lips wrapped around the teat of the bottle, sucking strongly.

"How could anyone let you go?" she asked aloud, starting when the little girl's eyes fastened onto hers. She smiled as she stopped feeding and simply looked up at her, her little mouth opening in a toothless grin as she waved her arms up at Minerva's face.

Glancing over at the clock she sighed, knowing that she would have to go to sleep, despite wanting to stay awake.

"You, little lady, will have to go back to your own bed, I have to get up early in the morning."

Minerva managed to slide off the bed and walk over to the cot, still rocking her gently, trying to lull them both into a sleepier mood. It didn't take long before the clean nappy, full tummy and warm arms started to take an effect, and those little brown eyes started to close. Minerva stood rocking her for another ten minutes before finally admitting to herself that she could no longer stand up without falling asleep. She placed the baby in the cot, stroking it's cheek gently with her finger before snuggling back into her own bed with a smile on her face.

-0-

Minerva blinked, wondering why she had awoken so shortly after falling asleep before realising that she had in fact slept in. Frowning, she checked and double checked the time before peeking at the still sleeping baby and completing her morning ablutions. By the time she stepped out of the bathroom the little one was awake and looking around the room in interest. She stood watching as the child waved her arms around and kicked her feet out in apparent excitement when she finally caught a glimpse of the Headmistress.

"Hello, baby love," she said, scooping said child into her embrace far easier in the morning light. She pressed a kiss against the velvety skin of the baby's forehead, nuzzling the tufts of auburn hair and smiling at the clean smell of baby. "Let's get you ready for breakfast, hmm?"

She wasn't sure when she had become so easy in the company of this child that she had simply started talking, but she no longer felt silly when she did. It felt right, as if the baby wanted to hear her voice. She shook her head at the absurdity of the situation as she perused the choice of clothes Poppy had sent in the box of sundry items.

"I think we can do much better than these gaudy outfits, don't you precious?" Holding up a pink romper suit Minerva _tsked_, waving her wand and muttering an incantation, smiling as she saw the new, deep emerald romper, complete with red and gold tartan inserts.

"That's better."

She only just made it to breakfast in time for the start of the meal, and made a mental note as she made her way up to the Head's chair to get up a little earlier now that she had a baby to care for. She ignored the mutterings and the whispers as she entered the Hall with the little bundle wrapped up in her arms, holding her head high, and glaring at anyone who looked like they were laughing. She graciously passed the baby off to Poppy and addressed the students who had remained for their Christmas holidays.

"Good morning. The only announcement today is that I require all the girls to remain in the Great Hall after breakfast. If you have a prior appointment make yourself known to one of the staff during our meal and we will do our best to make sure you finish here promptly, now, enjoy."

"Morning," she nodded to Filius, who was staring at her shrewdly as she impatiently took the baby from Poppy once more, feeling infinitely more comfortable with the weight in her arms than when she did not.

"Minerva, you aren't getting attached are you?" he asked gently, and she snapped her focus to him. "I, I simply do not want to see you hurt," he expanded, meaning it for her ears only.

"I am a big girl, Filius," she said quietly, her tone broking his argument. "I will be fine."

"All right, Minerva. All right."

The professors went back to their breakfast, Minerva nibbling at a few pieces of toast while she fed the little one with a smile, prompting another round of whispers to break out.

"You keep smiling like that Min and you'll lose your edge," Rolanda said with a chuckle as she leaned around Poppy.

"What better way to lull them all into a false sense of security, Ro," Minerva retorted, making them all laugh, startling the baby and making her cry.

"Shhh, shush now, it's nothing, you're all right," Minerva said, shifting her position so the baby was cradled against her chest, head on her shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about."

However, the crying only got louder so Minerva excused herself and stood, the Hall suddenly silent as the cries stopped and she looked down. Her eyebrow arched as she looked at the now sleeping baby, and the vomit running down her favourite robes.

"Perfect," she sighed before raising her voice. "Gentlemen, you may leave. Ladies, I would like you in your age groups, starting with First Years at the Gryffindor Table, Second and Third at Ravenclaw, Fourth and Fifth at Hufflepuff and Sixth and Seventh at Slytherin please. Quickly as you can so we may all leave to enjoy the last few days of our holidays."

The scraping of benches and general chatter disturbed the child once more and the crying started up again.

"Bother," Minerva whispered, nodding to Poppy to begin before walking to the annex room at the back of the Hall and placing the child gently in a Moses basket she Transfigured from a cushion, and also taking the time to scourgify her robes. She'd have to ask the house elves to help her clean them properly later. In a fit of amusement she Transfigured another cushion into a stuffed cat toy not dissimilar in appearance to herself, placing it in the basket with a smile.

"You sleep baby, I'll be here trying to find your Mummy."

Realising that she was going to have to put on the Headmistress act in a moment she collected her thoughts and prepared for the somewhat difficult task ahead. She would be handling the older students, along with Poppy and would be speak to each young lady individually until the child's mother could be found.

The first girl entered the room, her eyes drifting between the bassinet and the Headmistress, who was taking great pains to look exactly as she had for the last thirty odd years. Sitting quietly, the young woman waited for someone to say something, and after a moment Minerva spoke, quietly, gently, yet with iron in her tone making sure that everyone knew she was being deadly serious when she spoke.

By the time all the First Years had left the Hall, Minerva was exhausted – both mentally and physically. She was grateful that the war had reaffirmed the bonds of family and friendship between the majority of the Wizarding World as it had significantly cut down the number of young women she had been forced to have rather awkward conversations with.

One of the Second Years even had the temerity to offer her congratulations to the stern Headmistress before it was explained that the baby had been found in a corridor.

Minerva had glared at Poppy for quite a while, just in case the medi-witch forgot that she was not, under any circumstances, to laugh.

"I could use a drink," Poppy said finally, as they sat in silence, the baby firmly ensconced in Minerva's sure embrace. "Min?"

"Hmm," she said, her focus returning to the child that apparently had no mother. "How is it my darling, that no-one has come forth to claim you?"

"I still don't know how it is that none of the girls have given birth to a child in the last few weeks," Poppy said, peering over Minerva's shoulder. "Merlin, but she's gorgeous." Minerva chuckled as the little one wrapped her tiny fingers around her larger one.

"She is that."

"We will have to report it to the Ministry," Poppy said gently, and Minerva looked up sharply at her friend and colleague.

"I do not think so. Do you realise the backlog of children they have to home? How many children were left without parents? We do not even know if this child is magical – although," Minerva looked back at the baby, who was staring up at her so trustingly, "she would not be here were she a Muggle."

"So it needs reporting."

"No," Minerva declared, ending the conversation. "I will take care of the child until its parents come forth. I am the Headmistress; I do nothing aside from answer inane questions from Kingsley every single day. I am able-bodied and we are fine. If you'll excuse me Poppy, good day."

Minerva stormed from the Great Hall, hunching her shoulder as a cold wind swept past the giant entrance doors. She really must see to the still not-quite-right front doors. Filius had tried his best, but the child was hardly dressed for such a cold wind, and she would very soon need another bottle.

"We will come back to it, my love. Remind me, hmm?" she said giggling a little to herself at her ridiculousness.

She entered her office, finding a pair of twinkling eyes boring into hers and she shook her head at his soft smirk.

"I have it on good authority you might actually be enjoying yourself, my dear?" Albus said, winking at her when Severus snorted his amusement.

"I might be, although talking to eleven year olds about where babies come from is not my idea of a relaxing morning during the Christmas holidays," she frowned as she placed the child on the couch, making sure that she lay against the cushions just in case, as she slipped off her cloak and started the fire with a snap of her fingers.

"Did you find the whelp's mother?"

Minerva glared at Severus as she asked an elf for some tea, resettling the babe in her arms.

"No," she said with a frown, "we did not."

"What then, will you do with it?" Albus asked nonchalantly, causing Minerva's eyebrow to creep up her forehead.

"I am keeping her until such time as I can find a good and decent home for her, or her parents come forth."

"Miner–"

"What a splendid idea Minerva, I am quite sure you will not be bored for some time now," Albus said, cutting Severus' comments off before he could start.

"Yes, well we shall see how it goes. For now though I really ought to finish the doors to the castle. The wind whistling through there is like a hurricane, but I am quite sure she is due another feed."

"Minerva, your Molly Weasley is showing," Severus muttered drolly, making them all laugh.

"Molly Weasley I will never be, however, if I can bring a moment's peace to this child's life then I have done my job," she said with a smile as the little girl's arms started waving again. "Isn't that right, darling?"

"She will need a name Minerva," Albus said gently, ignoring the blistering look from his former colleague in the painting next to him.

"Hmm, I suppose she does. What is your name, little one?"

She glanced down at the tiny child, who looked so trustingly up into her own eyes that she couldn't help but stare right back. She leant against the back of the sofa, smiling when that little head pushed gently on her chest.

"Hungry, sweetheart?" Ignoring the looks from her two newest portraits she Summoned a bottle, warming it gently until it was perfect, before leaning back with a sigh as the baby took hold of it, sucking with gusto.

"I wonder if you had a name, when you were growing. I wonder if your Màthair thought about what she would call you, what you would look like, what you would grow to be."

Minerva frowned as she had a thought.

"Severus, this," she glanced down at the little miracle in her arms and swallowed. "This could not be a Death Eater's child, I suppose?"

"No, Minerva, I am quite sure that it could not be," he said with an awkward look on his face.

Minerva sighed again, nodding absently as she went back to watching the babe fill her tummy. She looked up, catching Albus' twinkling eyes again and she rolled her own as he smiled at her.

"I think you have found your peace, my dear friend," he said quietly. Minerva smiled, but something on her desk caught her eye. It was a photo of three of her dearest students, two of which were no longer studying, and the other she was quite certain would be studying all her life. She recalled the moment that had been captured. Hermione had been Petrified by a Basilisk and had finally been awakened in time for the final feast of the term, and the picture was of the trio's reunion in the Great Hall. Albus had left one to all three of them when he died, with a note reminding them to always hold onto happier times. Hermione had shown Minerva and she had gushed over it so uncharacteristically that Hermione had had it copied and fitted in a frame of her own.

"_Hermione,_" she sighed sadly, thinking of the young woman who had retreated into herself and she made a promise to talk to her when she returned from her holidays. "What about Hermione?" she said her head tilting to one side as the sucking continued. "You have eyes like my, um, like Hermione, what if we borrow her name? It's a good name and the wonderful young woman who owns it might be in need of some comfort when she returns from her holidays. I'm sure she won't mind, what do you think?" she said, sending the bottle to the kitchens and manoeuvring the baby to her shoulder and rubbing it's back gently.

"The insufferable know-it-all will undoubtedly be pleased you think so much of her Minerva." He screwed up his nose, "in fact, I'd say it is perfect."

"Well, how about that, hmm?" Minerva said, remembering just in time that she needed a cloth under the child's head. "Hermione."

"Clearly she is grateful," Severus said, once again turning up his nose at the sickly-sweet scene before him.

"I think so. Well that is settled then," she said sitting with the baby on her knee. "Just you wait until you meet Hermione, little one. She has such a beautiful soul, just like you hmm, _Álainn_ [beautiful one]." She frowned as she thought about what she had said, chewing her lip as she broke into a smile. "Actually, Álainn Hermione might work better," she said, running her hand over the baby's head. "This way we won't get so confused. My Álainn."

"An excellent choice, Minerva," Albus said with a smile as Minerva wiped newly-named Álainn's chin.

"Thank you Albus, but I think it is time for a bath," Minerva said, glancing at the mounting pile of post on her desk. "I shall leave that for a little later."

Minerva waved goodbye to her friends' portraits using Álainn's little hand and laughed gently as she heard Severus' concerned voice follow her into her rooms.

"Albus, I think she has lost her mind. That is _not_ Minerva."

"Indeed it is my dear boy, just not the Minerva you were ever so utterly privileged to witness."

Blinking back a tear for her best friend, Minerva went about giving a bath to a baby. Something she had never done before.

"How hard can it be?"

-0-

Minerva groaned as Álainn let out an almighty wail, louder than Minerva thought was possible for such a small body. Bath time turned out to be an epic adventure for both Minerva and baby Álainn. Minerva's back was aching from leaning over the tub, and it was only after she had finished she realised she could have bathed the child anywhere.

"You're a witch," she said shaking her head. "Och Minerva, how ridiculous."

She turned her head to look at the little bundle of ridiculously soft towels that had appeared by her knees when she had realised she hadn't readied them. She had a sneaking suspicion the house elves were keeping an eye on her but instead of annoying her, it soothed her. Clearly she was doing her job well, else they would have stepped in and offered their services. She laughed as the towel fell about from the little wriggling body and the legs and arms starting kicking about enthusiastically.

"Gracious child, you have some energy this evening," Minerva said, groaning as she lay beside her and placed a hand on the warm belly. "Just don't go rolling away, or I fear you will never forgive me – these tiles are rather cold."

The room was cosy enough, and quite frankly, Minerva wasn't sure her back would manage standing upright just yet, so rolling slightly to the side she catalogued the tickling spots on Hermione. Her mouth would open wide when her fingers trailed over the little feet, and her belly was definitely ticklish, though if she ever heard rumours about her blowing raspberries on babies' tummies she would be removing Severus and Albus and putting them in the Owlery. She could clearly hear their chuckles from here. As she was counting all the little fingers and toes she noticed a strange mark. She squinted at it, but even with her glasses, she couldn't tell what it was. Sending her Patronus to Poppy she did not have long to wait until the medi-witch entered her room.

"What have you found?" she asked, her brow creeping up her forehead when she saw Minerva lying on the floor next to the baby and the destruction of the bathroom behind the partially closed door.

"That babies should be bathed at an angle that does not cause the acute spasms of one's back to reappear after three successful months without pain," she said drolly as Poppy passed her a potion. "Thank you. Now, I have noticed a mark on her left forearm. I don't imagine it is anything sinister, but it might help should her parents ever come forward."

Poppy rolled her eyes, but inspected the mark chuckling when the little one's lungs got another work out.

"She could be your child, Minerva. She doesn't like me poking and prodding either. I'll make a note, but it looks like a birthmark, a blemish. It will most likely go away as she ages."

"Thank you Poppy, I am sorry I snapped earlier, I just," she looked between her friend and her new charge, "I feel like she needs to be here, not necessarily with me, but here, at Hogwarts."

"Minerva, I have been your friend for many years, we will survive one sharp comment, because we have before, and as for you keeping the babe –"

"Álainn."

"Sorry?" Poppy asked.

"I have named her Álainn, Álainn Hermione. What better namesake to have than that of a beautiful and prominent Gryffindor –"

"And your all-time favourite student." Poppy added slyly, chuckling when Minerva grumbled.

"It is a fine name Minerva, it's just, as I have said before, do not get too attached. I know that it pains you, but her parents could return at any moment."

"I am aware of that, Poppy," Minerva said quietly, tracing the tiny button nose on the delicate face.

"All right, well I'll be off, I'll make your excuses for dinner, but you ought to get into some sort of routine for when the students come back. It will help both of you."

Minerva nodded absently and didn't look up as she heard Poppy leave, stopping on her way to exchange a few words with the former Headmasters.

Minerva groaned once more as her bones protested getting off the floor and bending down to pick up Álainn. After dressing her, Minerva ended up laying on her bed, her knees up and a very alert child cradled in them looking at her intently.

"You wouldn't leave me, would you beautiful?" she whispered, letting her head rest gently on her pillow as she gathered the baby to her chest. "Now I suggest a nap before dinner."

-0-

Winky sat swinging her legs on the chair next to the bed. She would watch over the two witches while they slept, as any good house elf would do when there was a babe to look after. The little one still puzzled her. It was definitely someone she knew, she just couldn't put her claw on who it was. Dobby would know, if only he were here. She sniffed quietly as the baby stirred, curling its hands into the Headmistress's robes and pulling herself closer, her cheek now resting on the bare skin of the woman's chest. Popping herself up onto the bed, Winky looked closer at the skin under the baby's head, frowning sadly as she realised what had caught her attention. The marks from the attack she had suffered a number of years ago. They stood out on her skin like a beacon, and Winky wished she could do something to heal them. The Headmistress had been more than generous in offering Winky a job with no wages at all. As the horrid thought of wages crossed Winky's mind, she thought back to a vague memory of a young girl with bushy hair. She frowned, wondering why she had thought that before shaking her head and returning her attention to her duty. With any luck her Mistress would stir soon and Winky could then get back to making dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, here we are again! Aren't you all spoiled! :D Should that be spoilt? Whatever, this is an Authors Note and in it you can see why Spin is such an important part of this here slightly less than well-oiled machine (being me, not her…or something.)**

**ANYWAY**

**Moving swiftly onwards. So here we are, 'nother Age of Healing. Um…a few of you were wondering when Min is going to find out…weeellllll…I kinda don't have much of a plan. I mean, well no I don't really have one. I know what's going to happen sort of, but I imagine that it will take up a few chapters…cos I started this off thinking it wouldn't be that long, and I'm three chapters through and haven't really got anywhere yet. So, sit back and settle in for the ride…**

**That's really all I have to say so I shall go…hope you all like it :D Don't forget all you people not in the 'cool club' to check out the Facebook Page lol ….no but really ;-)**

-0-

Minerva sighed as she rubbed her eyes. She loved little Álainn with all her heart and she was now – on the eve of the start of a new term – able to admit that to herself. She knew she shouldn't, especially when tomorrow _all _the students would return. There was a very good chance that the mother, or perhaps even both parents of the amazing child would be amongst them, but to Minerva it didn't matter. She smiled as she thought of how much she loved her little one, even if waking her up at three in the morning was putting that love to the test.

"Oh my baby," Minerva whispered as she picked the infant up with well-practiced ease, cradling her to her breast as she snagged the blanket she had made with only a little help from Pomona. "What are we going to do with you, hmm?" she said, pressing a kiss to little Álainn's face and Summoning a bottle. "Easy baby, it's coming, it's coming," she said tiredly, bringing the bottle to the baby's lips and smiling as she suckled strongly.

As she had done every night since she 'inherited' the child she sat against the headboard, her feet tucked up and her knees helping her hold the baby as close as possible, leaving her hands free to stroke and comfort. And every night Álainn's tiny hands clung to Minerva – her right wrapped up in her nightshirt, and her left gripping the long plait tightly, as if she was afraid Minerva would leave her.

"I'm here, baby," she said around a yawn. Tonight would be a night when she would not get up again and she waved her wand in preparation, casting the necessary spells.

She had panicked the first time she had fallen into slumber with Álainn asleep on her chest, but Winky was quick to assure her that it was all right and it was good for babies to do that sometimes. Minerva hadn't been too sure, but after discussing it with Poppy as well, she understood that it could help with the bonding process, though the medi-witch had admitted so with a degree of worry. However, in order to assuage both Poppy's and indeed her own apprehension, she made certain to have every kind of charm upon both herself and the baby to make sure nothing happened. She smiled as the sucking stopped and she looked down to see her little one fast asleep with the bottle still in between her gums.

"Funny baby," she chuckled quietly, lifting her up to her chest, nestled perfectly under her chin. "Let's go to bed, my little Álainn."

Minerva smiled as she wriggled down as lady-like as she could without waking her small companion. Finally getting into a position she could be comfortable in for the remaining hours, she lay for a few minutes looking at the baby as she did most nights. She had a dusting of fuzz on her head now and Minerva loved stroking her fingers over the impossibly soft hair.

"Good night my Álainn, beautiful girl," she whispered, her hands holding the child in place as her eyes drooped, soothed by the snufflings of the tiny baby.

-0-

"Good morning," Minerva said happily as she entered her office early the next day. "I trust you all slept well?"

"Minerva, we are portraits, we always sleep well," Severus replied snidely, casting his eye over the beaming Headmistress and the child asleep on her shoulder. "Should _she_ not be in bed or something?"

"Severus, let her be," Albus chided, smiling at his best friend with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you, Albus."

"And what if her parents should come forth, what then will you do?" Severus asked plainly, ignoring the quiet huff from his former employer in the adjacent portrait.

"Then I shall show them a side of Minerva McGonagall not many people have seen when I rend their flesh from their bones, before I hand them their child and be done with it."

She smirked at Severus, but despite the miniscule pull on the corner of his lips he looked less than happy.

"We all know you would not do such a thing, Minerva," he said softly, causing her to stop shuffling her papers with one hand and turn slowly to look at him, her free hand cradling the small head on her shoulder.

"Yes, well," she said, pressing a kiss to her Álainn, "that cannot be helped." She looked at Albus who was watching on with a strange look on his face. "This is a child that was left – _ABANDONED –_ in a corridor, and yet she is so sweet, so beautiful and innocent." She turned back to Severus, who was looking suitably chastised. "How could I _not_ love her?"

"Minerva, my dear, he was merely making sure you are not travelling towards a heartbreak, do not fret," Albus said quietly. Minerva sighed, rolling her head around, trying to work out the kinks in her neck.

"I apologise, Minerva," Severus said sincerely.

"I, too, am sorry Severus. I know you are only looking out for my wellbeing and I thank you, but," she looked down at the baby and then back at Severus. "I feel she should be here, and not just here in my arms, though that is where I wish her to stay; here, at Hogwarts, in this castle."

They did not speak again as Minerva left the room to go down to breakfast, baby in tow and head held high, looking every bit the formidable witch she was, aside from the child in her arms.

She did not hear Severus remark dryly that for all her distrust of Seers, she was doing a fair job of acting like one.

"Good morning, Professor," Ginny Weasley said with a wave as they entered the Great Hall.

"Good morning, Miss Weasley. I trust you had a good Christmas with your family?" Minerva smiled as Ginevra realised what she was seeing.

"Um, yeah it was… Professor, whose baby is that?"

Minerva chuckled as she shifted the child gently, letting Ginny peek at the babe.

"Wow, she's beautiful. I didn't think that –"

Whatever Ginny was going to say clearly was not nearly as polite as it should have been and Minerva outright laughed as the teen went as red as her brothers used to.

"Miss Weasley, calm yourself. She is not my child; at least, she is not mine by birth. Over the holiday she was found in the castle, alone and without clothes, so I have taken it upon myself to care for her until her parents return to their senses." She looked at Ginny critically, noticing that she was fidgeting under her stern gaze. "You do not have anything to tell me, do you Ginevra?"

The use of her first name was strategic and Minerva was glad to see the twitch when she mentioned it.

"No Professor, it's not mine if that's what you think. I –" She looked around, noticing more than a few people staring. "Never mind."

Clearly she had something on her mind so Minerva ushered her back out of the Hall and into a nearby classroom, locking the door behind them.

"Ginny, can you tell me what is bothering you?" she asked gently, rocking Álainn as she grumbled in her sleep.

"I had a scare," she said quietly, looking bereft. "But I'm not, I'm just, well after the war ended we all got kinda –"

Minerva tried to keep her face neutral for she had been through more than one war, and she quite remembered the days following the end of the first. Well, she remembered what she could – there was a lot of fire whiskey consumed in the weeks following. She watched as Ginny's face paled as she seemed to realise she was rambling so Minerva conjured a cradle for Álainn before moving to Ginny's side and sitting her down.

"Ginny, what is it?"

"I'm worried about Hermione," she whispered.

Minerva's heart dropped as she thought about her favourite student. She had not come through the war unscathed and despite being with Ronald Weasley, if the rumours were true, she tended to keep to herself, her head down and engrossed in her studies. This was not unusual for the Head Girl, but Minerva had noticed her worn appearance and her tired eyes, eyes that did not shine anymore. She knew she missed the boys as well; both Ron and Harry had opted to go straight into Auror training and Minerva received regular letters from Harry - sometimes about nothing at all. Recalling his last letter, Minerva realised he had mentioned that he thought Ron and Hermione were fighting, but she had paid no heed to it. At the time she was neck deep in correspondence with Kingsley and had replied with a rather generic, 'they'll be fine'. Now, though, she was worried and truthfully she perhaps could have made some time for her protégée, though she was not sure Hermione would have taken her up on the offer.

"What about Hermione?" she prompted, trying to keep the worry from her voice.

"Well, she and Ron are supposed to be together, but Ron came back from Auror training with Harry but Hermione didn't show up the Burrow," she said looking confused. "And I just found out from Lavender that she didn't stay here either. Except –"

Minerva found herself at the end of a very worried look from Ginny and she leaned forward, taking the youngest Weasley's hand.

"What?"

"She wasn't on the train."

-0-

By the time Minerva got back to her rooms it was well after lunch and her hair had come loose from her bun, not to mention that Álainn was screaming her little lungs out.

"Good gracious woman, what in Merlin's name is wrong with her?" Severus yelled over the top of the din.

Minerva slumped in her seat and Summoned a bottle. The portraits blinked in owl-like fashion as silence reigned over the room once more; the only noise anyone could hear was the little huffs that Álainn was making as she sucked on her milk.

"I fear I was a little longer than I thought I would be," she finally replied, leaning her head back on her chair as she held the bottle for the baby. "Remind me to applaud Molly Weasley for having seven children, Albus. I do not know how she did it, and I especially don't know how she coped with twins, particularly those two."

Her heart squeezed painfully as she thought of Fred and she fell silent again as she turned over all of her thoughts from the day.

"My dear? What troubles you?" Albus asked quietly, shaking his head at Severus when he looked as if he was about to talk.

"I," she looked down at Álainn and stroked her cheek, taking a deep breath. "Hermione is missing."

The room erupted in a cacophony of noise as the portraits began questioning her left, right and centre. The baby was extremely unimpressed and screamed as the noise disrupted her feeding.

"That will teach you all to ask me one at a time in the future," she smirked as they all fell silent and Álainn went back to her lunch.

"What do you mean she is missing?"

"I mean she was invited, but did not go to the Burrow for Christmas with the Weasleys. She apparently owled Ronald and told him that she was going to stay close to St. Mungo's." She looked up at the portraits, all of whom were staring at her intently. "Her parents are still receiving treatment for their Obliviation and she said that she already had a place to stay and that she would be fine. It is curious to note, however, that Harry believes they are not able to receive visitors and that Hermione was told to wait until their memories were a little more stable. Nevertheless, that is where she has said she was going, and according to the other students, she was seen getting on the train at the end of term."

"But?"

Minerva smiled tiredly at Albus' question.

"But Ginevra was quite sure she was not on the train and has since been told by Miss Brown that Hermione was _definitely_ not here for the holidays, a fact I can attest to having not seen her for the last two weeks."

"So where is she?" Severus pondered, looking puzzled.

"I do not know, it is hard to believe that she could have confounded a few people to see her getting on the train, but it is possible that she simply cast a Notice-Me-Not charm while on board," Minerva said sadly. "I only hope she is safe. We have looked all over the castle and I can say with certainty she is not here. We have checked everywhere she would go, and Harry has looked in a few places Ron was sure she would _not_, but there were no signs there either. I have owled St. Mungo's, but if what Harry says is true then she would not have been allowed in."

"I imagine she is simply taking some time, Minerva," Albus said with a smile. "She is an incredibly intelligent young woman, and I imagine the recent movements of the Ministry have hurt her sensibilities of equality within the Wizarding World," he said sadly. "As it has done for most of us, of course, but as the Muggles say – Rome was not built in a day."

"Aye," Minerva said, pleased to see Álainn finish her dinner. "I should have spoken to her. I recognised the signs; she was retreating into herself and yet she did not seek me out." She sighed, shifting Álainn to her shoulder and rubbing her back gently, smiling faintly as a little burp made a few of the portraits chuckle. Muttering an incantation, she turned her chair into a rocker, relaxing as she felt Álainn's little hands gripping her robe and her breath on her neck, gurgling happily. "I have failed her."

"Minerva, she may be a know-it-all, and your favourite student, but you cannot help one who does not want your support," Severus said quietly, refusing to look at her. "You should know that from past experience."

"Oh Severus," she said, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I had promised myself I would not fail another as I had failed you, and yet I have failed once more. Not just Hermione, but everyone. The castle is un-finished, the children are all hurting. Ginevra indicated to me that she and Harry had recently had a pregnancy scare. What kind of Headmistress am I if I do not help the children who had to fight in this war get through the effects?" she said, standing suddenly and disturbing the baby.

"Shh, easy," she muttered apologetically, rubbing Álainn's back. "It is all right child."

"Minerva, you are but one woman. You cannot expect to fix all the world's ills in one sitting," Albus said gently, but firmly. "Start with what you can do. Call a meeting, delegate the work. I know you must be the one to set the wards on repaired work, but, my dear, you do not have to do it all yourself."

"_You_ used to," she said petulantly, desperately wanting to poke her tongue out at her best friend but resisting.

"And look where it has got me, my dear," he said poignantly, leaving a tense silence.

"We will start with the children," she said after a time. "They are the ones most in need of help, and perhaps with their assistance, we can correct those atrocities that our Ministry is so loathe to change."

"Good idea, Minerva," Albus said quietly as she turned back to her desk, placing Álainn in the cradle beside her.

"I need to call a meeting, friends," she said looking up at all of the portraits in the room. "If you would be so kind as to summon my colleagues?"

A number of portraits emptied as they disappeared to tell others of her request, but she chose to ignore Albus' pause before he, too, disappeared. She knew what she would see in his eyes, as she felt it herself. Hope. She could feel it warming her heart and her weary bones and she smiled down at the babe that was, in part, responsible for that development.

"I will do my best to make right, my Álainn," she whispered, tickling the rounded belly of the child that was quickly becoming hers alone. "Just you watch."

Álainn opened her mouth wide, her red gums showing as she giggled at the sensation. Minerva got lost in the bright brown eyes and the carefree happiness that the babe offered until a knock at the door pulled her back to the present.

She stood for a moment, soothing the apparent fear in Álainn's eyes before opening the door with a wave of her hand.

"You had all better come in. We have a lot to talk about."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Good morning all. How are you all? The Americans among you are probably a little tired after last night, but that's okay. You can read this and then go to bed. I'm not going to get into politics, other than to say well done both parties, but yey for Obama! lol Anyway, here is the new chapter. Took us a little longer than I thought, owing to Mothers, and NaNoWriMo (13724 by the way! Yey again!) but we're here now. **

**Thanks, as always, to Spin who is awesome and wonderful and the best beta anyone could ask for….but seriously, she's mine, so hands off bahahah. Anyway, enjoy :D**

-0-

Poppy was not necessarily a professor in the sense that the others were, but today she sat with them in Minerva's living room holding the baby, waiting for Minerva to start talking. She could tell that whatever she had to say was going to be quite profound, for she hadn't seen Min's eyes sparkle like this since she had come to her office seven years ago, raving about a small First Year with the intellect of someone far beyond anything she had seen before.

She knew it was Hermione Granger's disappearance that had prompted this meeting and she just hoped that with all the professors here the students would behave themselves. There had been very few altercations in the last couple of months, but when they did happen they were on such a huge scale it was frightening. At present, one Slytherin was still in the hospital wing from a nasty hex that one of the older Ravenclaws had learned during the so called 'Dark Arts' classes. Needless to say there were many tears, apologies, meetings and letters home once he realised what he had done. However, after various detentions and suspensions, it now seemed as though they would become firm friends and it was not uncommon for them to spend most of the afternoon helping each other with their studies. That did not negate the fact that people were still hurting though, and Poppy knew what Minerva was like. Now she seemed to have a renewed vigour and Poppy was anxious to find out what such an enthusiasm could do for them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she began finally, making eye contact with each of them as if warning them of the severity of what she was about to say. "As some of you may know, it has recently come to our attention that we have," she paused as she seemed to struggle over the words, "misplaced one of our greatest students."

Poppy sat back with her charge, happy that the baby was asleep. It appeared as though Álainn was fearful of anyone that was not Minerva and Poppy couldn't help but smile at the thought. Minerva had never got the chance to become a mother, and yet here she was, doing a most admirable job in the hardest of times. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she tuned back into the meeting.

"It is unacceptable for things to go back to the way they were. I know that you are all aware of what occurred at the beginning of term, and I for one will _not_ stand for that to happen again. The culprit was taught a spell that he did not fully understand, and consequently used it on another when he was slighted but couldn't predict the results. However, that is not what is most important at this meeting. The important thing here is that we recognise that the students, and yes, some of us as well, are hurting. We are all still in mourning, but my friends, it has been six months, and while we must never forget what happened, we must move on. You and I know how hard it is, for most of us have done it before, but these students were mere _children_, forced to fight in a war meant for adults and they do not have the tools to deal with their hurts. _WE_ are going to teach them how to do it."

Poppy watched as many of the staff smiled and nodded. Clearly she was not the only one thinking that life had started to stagnate under the heaviness of the ramifications of war. They needed a 'shot in the arm' as the Muggle saying went. And she was quite sure Minerva was going to be the one to give it to them.

"We will start with the students, but we must look beyond that. We must change the world, ladies and gentleman, one child at a time if we have to, so that we may never see the Dark times we have recently faced again."

There was much nodding and smiling as the words fully sank into everyone's minds.

"I want you to start with the older students first. I understand that the majority of your time is taken up with your classes, but this is just as important, if not more so than teaching them facts. This is life, and they are in desperate need of some grounding lessons. I want you to meet with them, the Heads of House will organise a schedule for it. I, myself, will meet with all of the Houses at one time or another. Work your way down through the Years, and then begin again. I do not mind how you go about it – I imagine that what works for the Ravenclaws will not work for the Gryffindors, but you must never give up, because these are the people we fought for. These are the people that will one day become the leaders of our world and they must be ready for it."

Poppy smiled at her friend as she caught her eye. She had been right, Minerva could spin the most rousing speech when she chose to and she knew that her colleagues had been motivated by her words.

"What of Miss Granger?" Filius asked, his hand unconsciously moving to Pomona's, no doubt seeking comfort from his wife at the thought of the once vivacious young woman who had seemingly vanished without trace.

"There are a number of people currently searching; Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter among them. I believe Mr Potter is in France, and after our last conversation it has been suggested that Ronald travels to Australia. While her parents are no longer there, they still legally own the house they were living in. If he does not find anything then I will continue my search, though by all accounts it is thought that she is now in Australia."

"Of course," he said with a nod.

"And what about those of us that did not fight in your war? What should we do?"

If it wasn't such a heartless comment, Poppy would have perhaps chuckled at the dark look that passed over Minerva's face. Madam Roberts was possibly the most ridiculous professor they had ever had on staff and she seemed to want to prove it to everyone.

"Miss Roberts, are you a witch by chance?" Minerva asked, her voice dangerously quiet and calm. Poppy and the other professors who were previously acquainted with Minerva shifted in their seats, very aware of the tone Minerva used when she was at her angriest.

"Of course," she said, flicking her ridiculously blonde hair. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Then I will remind you that many of my friends _died_ protecting OUR world in what you so called _our_ war. If I ever hear of you denigrating _my_ friend's memories in such a way again, then you will be out of this castle quicker than a centaur's arrow, do I make myself clear young lady?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

Poppy had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at Madam Roberts' sullen face. Not one of the remaining, or for that matter any of the new professors looked sorry for her. Clearly her time overseas had not done her much good after all.

"Good. Now for goodness sake grow a spine, my dear. You will help me with the Slytherins, seeing as you are the Potions professor. You can help me get through to them."

Poppy was aware that the young woman spent very little time in the Slytherin quarters, preferring to spend her time in Hogsmeade instead, and she knew that Minerva's suggestion was in part as much a punishment as her dressing down was.

"Now, in addition to this, I feel Quidditch must continue and although I am loath to mention it, I suggest a competition between mixed teams."

Poppy laughed as Severus' portrait started to protest, but Minerva silenced him with a glare.

"Severus, I do not particularly like it any more than you do, however, I think having the Houses battling it out against each other is not a good idea in light of recent events, hmm?" she asked, not waiting for an answer. "Rolanda, if you could perhaps set that up? Mandatory mixed teams. Perhaps have everyone sign up in positions only, and then we can put together the teams at random?"

"No problem Min, though the stadium will need to be fixed before we can let anyone in there."

"Not to worry, that is my task for tomorrow. Anyone that is free can join me."

There was general agreement before Minerva sat on the edge of her desk, suddenly looking weary. Poppy glanced at her, trying to sooth a rapidly waking child and she couldn't help but wonder if she could somehow feel Minerva's sorrow.

"We cannot let things remain as they are. Not for a moment, not anymore. I will not lose any more students to this damnable war." Everyone paused as Álainn started to whimper, then cry in earnest as she realised she was not in Minerva's arms. "And on that note I believe our meeting is finished, thank you for attending. I will catch up with each of you over the coming weeks."

Poppy waited for the majority of the teachers to leave the room before standing and passing the sobbing child back to Minerva, who soothed her gently but quietly as if she had been doing it all your life.

"You are very good with her, especially for one with so little practice," Poppy said tenderly, smiling as Minerva looked up, shocked that she had remained.

"I expect that is partially on the shoulders of this very tiny young lady, who is quite good to me."

"She is indeed," Poppy agreed happily and watched them for a moment. "I wondered if we might do an age test on her," she suggested cautiously. "I do not think she's a newborn, though she might just be a big baby. She seems to be growing at a slightly quickened pace, and while I'm almost certain there is nothing untoward happening, it is rather disconcerting to see her grow noticeably, even if only a little, overnight."

Minerva looked from Poppy to the now contented baby in her arms, and Poppy could practically hear the gears turning in Minerva's head as she took in the new information and weighed up the pros and cons.

"All right," she said sitting on the sofa, so Poppy could work at a better angle.

"Okay, I'm going to have to take a little blood, but it shouldn't hurt her; just a small prick on her heel and we'll heal it right away, but she may wriggle."

Minerva nodded and adjusted her grip, pressing Álainn's face against her chest and resting her lips against her downy hair.

"I understand, we're ready."

"Okay, here we go."

Minerva watched as Poppy pierced the skin on Álainn's heel, and let her wriggle a little against the sting.

"Easy sweetheart, I have you," she said raining kisses down on her head and stroking her back through the initial discomfort. "There, that wasn't so bad, hmm?" she soothed, rocking back and forth gently.

"Right, it should only take another minute or so."

Poppy waved her wand in a series of complex manoeuvres, chanting over the tiny speck of blood which was now spinning in the air. Minerva watched, completely enthralled by the piece of magic that she had never seen performed before as Poppy withdrew a piece of parchment and placed it on her knee, motioning for the drop to land in the middle.

Runes formed and Poppy muttered to herself as she did the calculations in her head.

"Well, this test seems to indicate she is exactly eight weeks and five days old."

"Oh, did you hear that sweetheart? Eight weeks old. That begs the question of course, where on earth were you for the last two months before you appeared in our corridor, hmm?" Minerva said, rubbing her nose against Álainn's.

"Well, I am glad we could clear that up. Would you like me to wait for you? It is almost time for dinner."

"I will be fine, but if you are agreeable you could come back afterwards and have a glass of wine with me and perhaps bring Pomona and Rolanda too if they are not on duty. We have not had much time to talk of late. In the meantime, however, I believe I shall take a walk to the Gryffindor common room. Miss Weasley expressed a wish to spend a little time with Álainn if I was so inclined."

"Ah, well, I imagine she is predisposed to handling a baby with ease, and I shall definitely speak to the others. I will see you at dinner," Poppy said with a smile as she left her friend's rooms.

-0-

Minerva took Álainn's blanket, tucking it tightly around the baby, and shrunk a toy and her bottle too, placing them in her pockets before setting off towards the common room she had been in charge of for so many years.

"Evening all," she said quietly, smiling at a few of the bolder students who waved, and at those who simply stared in awe.

"Hi, Professor," Ginny said, immediately making her way over. "Can, can I hold her?"

Minerva chuckled and handed the baby over to her before looking around for the person she was eager to talk with.

"Miss Weasley, where is Miss Brown tonight?"

Minerva saw a shadow pass over Ginny's face and she motioned up to the dormitories with her chin. Just as Minerva was mounting the stairs she remembered the toy and bottle, sending them over to Ginny with a silent spell and a grateful smile.

"Miss Weasley, if you could be so kind."

She was quite sure that whatever melancholy had settled over the youngest Weasley would evaporate in the wake of such a responsibility. She knew that Ginny would take care of Álainn and that the baby would not get passed around like a plaything. The babe would stay safely in those sure hands until she returned from the task she intended to fulfil.

"Miss Brown, may I enter?"

Lavender was sitting looking rather forlorn on a bed by the window, watching the waning daylight. Minerva had only spoken to her once before, choosing to let Poppy talk her through the darkest parts of her new life. That would change today.

"I was wondering if we could talk my dear. I realise that I am no longer your Head of House, though I was for many years and I believe I know you well enough to hold my own," she said with a small smile.

"It's okay Professor," she said quietly. "I won't bite."

Minerva chuckled at the girl's sense of humour. The attack by Fenrir Greyback had scarred her deeply, yet it wasn't the physical scars that she was worried about.

"I am certain that I am in no danger from you, Miss Brown, though that is not what I am talking about. I would like to know how you are doing."

"Why?"

Minerva sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose and feeling that familiar sense of failure creeping over her as she realised in the wake of her own mourning the extent of just how much she had neglected her students.

"Miss B– Lavender, I am only here to try and help. If you do not want or need any help from me, then I am happy to listen. And if you do not want to talk, then we shall sit here in silence, but I will not leave until I am satisfied that you understand that you are not alone in this." She brought the girl's eyes to meet her own and saw that they were indeed a little more wolf-like in the rapidly darkening light. "Nor will you ever be. We will help you through this, no matter how long it takes."

Minerva had observed the once fickle girl over the many years she had taught her, but none of what she had ever seen could prepare her for what happened next. Lavender's eyes changed back to her own and she broke down, clinging to Minerva's robes like a small child and after a moment of shock, Minerva held the girl tightly, soothing her tears and helping her on the first step to healing. After what seemed like an age there was a knock at the door before Ginny walked in, holding a fussy Álainn.

"I'm sorry, but I think she's sick of me now."

Minerva chuckled as she untangled her arms from Lavender and held out her arms for her child. She blushed as she caught herself thinking like that. Álainn was by no means 'her child'.

"She's beautiful," Lavender said between hiccups as Ginny knelt by her side, holding her hand. Minerva smiled as she turned slightly, letting both young women coo over the baby, now content with gumming on her hand and kicking her legs, no doubt happy to be back in Minerva's arms.

"Aye, she is that," Minerva said quietly, fixing them both with a stern, yet soft look. "If either of you need me, you are to come straight to me, do you understand? We professors, as your guardians, have been remiss over the last few months and I want you to let everyone know that this is going to change. Miss Weasley, we're going to start a Quidditch competition. Mixed Houses, mixed teams. Start thinking about who you can persuade to play, the more the merrier. Teams will be picked at random so we can have an even spread across the Houses. Miss Brown, stay close to your friends my dear, and do not hesitate to come to me for whatever you wish. I am also quite happy to let you talk to Professor Dumbledore's portrait about your ailment. I realise it is not quite the same, but he was very much a part of Remus Lupin's time here, and I'm sure Miss Weasley can pass on any questions you have to her brother. He is, after all, going through a similar situation."

She smiled as she stood, watching the two girls nodding.

"I want you to let the others know that none of you have to do this alone. If it takes us the next ten years, we _will_ work on this. I'm counting on you two, and the rest of your Year to lead by example. We're going to start doing things differently; we're going to start changing people's attitudes, helping them to get through the darkest part of war – the aftermath. Be honest with us and above all, do not despair. We have won the war. Evil is vanquished. We are now healing the wounds it has left us with."

She winked as she left the room, smiling as a much more confidant Neville Longbottom held open the portrait for her.

"Thank you Mr Longbottom, I believe Miss Weasley and Miss Brown will need your help with something if you are free."

"I'll make sure to catch them, Professor," he said with a nod.

Minerva smiled as she walked away, humming quietly to Álainn as she did. Pausing for a moment to let the staircases reset themselves, she looked out of the window and over the grounds, taking a mental catalogue of the remaining repairs to be made.

"We shall need to mend the stands tomorrow my darling," she said quietly, nuzzling the baby's soft cheek with her nose. "I think though you should perhaps stay with Poppy, for its quite cold, my Álainn. I do not want you ill. Come, we shall ask one of them tonight, but now we must make our way to dinner."

-0-

As agreed, the four witches made their way back to Minerva's rooms after their evening meal, eager to talk about all that had happened and what was occurring. There seemed to be a fresh energy in the castle after the Headmistress had addressed the students at dinner, announcing her ideas, and the new Quidditch competition. There were a few mutterings, but on the whole, the students recognised the need for change, and perhaps they were just excited about the prospect of a Quidditch competition that they could all compete in. A number of the younger students had come up to her asking her if there could perhaps be a league for the younger students and she'd promised to talk to Madam Hooch later about it.

"Look at you, Miss Minerva!" Rolanda said as they entered her rooms. "You look like a real mother, you know."

"That's because she is one," Poppy retorted, smiling at her friend. "She's really quite good at this baby lark."

Minerva sighed and rolled her eyes at her friends banter. It seemed to be a favourite pastime of theirs to tease her occasionally and she wondered if she should just put up with it as she held the bottle under her chin for a moment as she wiped some excess milk from Álainn's face.

"Leave her alone," Pomona said quietly, watching with a smile. "I'd say she's doing an amazing job."

"_She_ is still here," Minerva said sternly looking up, causing them all to laugh quietly as they waited for the baby to finish her feed. "I think for your slight you can burp her," Minerva said with a smirk as she passed the baby off to Rolanda, who stood staring at the little thing for a moment like she was going to explode in her hands.

Taking pity on her, and much to Minerva's annoyance, Poppy joined Rolanda, making sure she held her right, and showed her how to wind her properly.

"Don't let her push you around little one," Minerva said, stroking her hand over the little head and sitting back down with her wine. They often chose Muggle alcohol for nights such as these, finding its effects were a little less pronounced than fire whiskey.

"How is it really going with Miss Granger?" Pomona asked carefully once they were all settled and Álainn was fast asleep in her cradle.

"Honestly?" Minerva asked, taking a fortifying sip of her wine. "I don't know. I was so caught up with doing this job, and then Kingsley's as well, not to mention mourning too I suppose, that I didn't get around to speaking to her. I only know bits of what they went through from Harry's letters and a few snippets that Severus was able to give me. I never imagined she would run away though," she said sadly. "She used to be able to share with me whatever it was that was troubling her."

"War changes people, Min," Rolanda said with a shrug and Minerva nodded her agreement.

"Do you know where she is Albus?" Poppy asked, looking up at their former leader and friend.

"I do not," he said with as much regret as a portrait could summon. "And if I did I would most certainly tell you."

-0-

They talked about school related issues for quite a while before Rolanda commented on the state of the National Quidditch League, when three out of the four witches launched into a heated discussion, leaving Poppy to ponder just how _much_ war changed people. She looked at her friend, -the friend that had been her colleague for many years, and noticed the changes wrought upon her. She was older, with more scars – Poppy knew this first hand, having been the only one permitted to treat her wounds – but she was changed in other ways too and mostly because of the tiny bundle of blankets, little Álainn, who was currently grumbling as she tried to kick her covers free.

"Min will come over here and tell you off for doing that," she cooed quietly, trying not to wake her up any more than was necessary to untangle her tight fist from the blankets. As the little eyes cracked open and caught a glimpse of the medi-witch the crying started and Poppy couldn't help but laugh.

"She truly could be yours, you know. She despairs at the sight of me."

Minerva chuckled as she took the baby in her arms and rocked her gently.

"That is hardly fair, Poppy. I do not despair when I see you, rather when you raise your wand and tell me that I simply must stay still so you can check my health."

They all laughed at that, disturbing Álainn again.

"I am afraid our night is over ladies," Rolanda said, Vanishing the few empty bottles to the kitchen along with the glasses. "Our Min here has family matters to attend to."

They chuckled as they said their goodbyes, leaving Minerva alone with the still crying baby.

"Come along you, I think it's time for a bath if you're going to be crotchety all night," Minerva said once the door had closed.

She had learnt from her previous mistake on the first day of giving the baby a bath, so this time she Transfigured a bath on top of the counter, small enough to comfortably hold the child while she bathed her in the warm water without straining her back.

She rolled up her sleeves before taking her little charge back into her arms and lowering her into the water.

"There now, see how nice that is?" she said quietly, holding Álainn tightly in one hand and using the other to pour the warmth all over her skin. "Don't tell anyone, but it is one of my favourite pastimes," she said pressing a kiss to the hand currently reaching for her face. "There is nothing I enjoy more than a nice, long soak in the bath with a good book." She laughed as Álainn managed to grab onto her nose and she nibbled on the tiny fingers, making her little one giggle. "All right, all right, and a glass of wine."

Álainn squealed in delight, kicking her legs enthusiastically and soaking Minerva's hair and most of her robes.

"Thank you, beautiful," she chuckled, wordlessly summoning a towel. "But, I didn't say I wanted a bath right now."

She wrapped the child up, cradling her close as she let the water out and cleaned up the mess with a flick of her wand. Álainn seemed quite happy, as she usually was, to simply cling to Minerva's robes tiredly. She sat in the rocking chair she had moved to her room, finding the rocking motion soothing to both her and the baby after a long day in the castle. She rocked slowly, lethargically; content to merely enjoy the peace and quiet.

"Let's go to bed," she whispered after a time, letting Álainn down gently into her cot. "Goodnight, my sweet Álainn."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here we are again. I've had a bit of a lazy week, lots of things to do and not much time, or sometimes the inclination to do them. This is the last pre-prepared chapter of this one, so don't be surprised if it's a little bit of time before an update. My NaNoWriMo is going well and I have a tutoring job now, so between that you'll just have to be patient :D You all know you're able to PM me whenever and I'll always try to get back to you ASAP!**

**As always thanks to Spin, who's awesome Beta-ing skills have her in hot demand! But she's awesome so here we are all ready to go.**

-0-

The weeks passed with an energy that Minerva had not felt since she first started teaching. In a short time Álainn had grown surprisingly quickly and despite Poppy being quite sure that yes, she was quite well, and no, she didn't think it was anything to worry about, it troubled Minerva a little. She had received an owl from Harry that very morning telling her that he had finally sent Ronald to Australia, as a last ditch effort to involve him in the search for their missing friend, and that he would be back later today with any news. Harry had also mentioned that in the first week Ron was there he had "dined" with a young woman by the name of Sandy, but she tried not to think about that. Despite his fickle nature Ronald cared for Hermione, she was sure of it, and above all he was deathly afraid of Minerva so she had every faith that in between "dining" he would have done his best to find his actual girlfriend.

Now she sat at her desk, chewing on her thumbnail and ignoring the stares of her former colleagues, her eyes gazing into nothing as she contemplated.

"Minerva?" Severus said quietly, almost urgently.

She frowned as she thought about what Hermione would do if she knew that Ron, who by all accounts was supposed to be in a relationship with her, had been wining and dining another young woman.

"Minerva?"

She shook her head to clear the annoying sound that was distracting her from her thoughts. She had been told to expect Ron at around one and she was eager to find out what he had discovered. However, he was late – two whole hours late.

"MIN!"

"WHAT?" she cried, looking at Albus and Severus, who were pointing at the hearth rug.

She turned around, annoyance marring her features until she saw why they were trying to grab her attention. Her little Álainn was sitting up, rocking back and forth while trying to put her foot in her mouth and giggling as Minerva rushed over to her side.

"Oh my Álainn, what on earth!"

"Forgive me Minerva, but do babies usually sit unaided this early?"

Minerva couldn't talk, she was standing looking down at the small child, who upon closer inspection, didn't look that small anymore.

"I don't care what Poppy says, this is not normal," she said, picking the child up and starting at the weight difference.

"Minerva, have you thought of perhaps doing a parentage test?" Severus said as he watched Minerva contend with two energetically waving arms.

"I have already requested for Madam Roberts to prepare one, and I am merely waiting for her delivery."

"Blasted woman," Severus said quietly, shaking his head.

They were interrupted as the Floo activated and a rather pink-faced Ronald Weasley stepped through.

"Um, hello Professor," he said awkwardly, glancing cautiously at the small child in her arms.

"Ah, Ronald, I expected you a number of hours ago. Obviously you had trouble getting back?" she said, the height of her eyebrow indicating that there was absolutely nothing he could say to make her believe it, but she was quite willing to put it aside for the time being.

"Um, right, well, I went to Australia," he began and Minerva had to bite her tongue to stop from snapping at him. "She wasn't there," he said with a shrug. "I kept an eye on her parents' house, it's still sitting empty, and she hasn't been back." He shifted uncomfortably before clearing his throat. "Clearly she's gone. 'Mione is quite good at disappearing; if she doesn't want to be found then we're not going to find her."

"You seem rather calm about this, Ronald. I was under the impression that you and she were an item."

"Ah, well you know, we weren't, well… It's open to discussion."

"Hmm," she said, completely disgusted with his attitude. "So what you are saying is that you are unconcerned about her welfare because you have moved on?"

She watched him pale, but he remained silent, and she couldn't stand the sight of him any longer.

"Get out of my office, Mr Weasley. I will find her myself. I'm disappointed in you – I thought you were a better man than this."

He disappeared through the green flames and Minerva wandlessly sealed the Floo to prevent any more interruptions.

"Do you not think that was a little harsh, my dear?" Albus enquired as she paced, trying to ignore for a moment the portraits and little Álainn, who was sitting on the floor once again, kicking her feet and slapping her hands on the rug.

"No, I do not. Of all the Weasley boys he is the most fickle and I am disappointed by his temerity. I have half a mind to write to his mother, though I don't see how that will help Hermione."

"Is today not the day when you will finish repairing the Quidditch stands?" Severus asked, changing the subject. "I know Weasley was late, but you should do it before the light starts to wane, that way you can see which beams still need to be repaired."

"You are right," she said, Summoning her hat and cloak and placing them by the door. "Come on precious." She lifted Álainn from the floor, raising her high above her head and then down into her chest. "Let's get you ready to visit Poppy and perhaps after you can play outside for a while, hmm? You might enjoy the snow for a few minutes."

"Let us know what you find," Albus said as she left the room, and she waved her agreement as the door closed behind her.

Deciding that the stands could wait for a few more minutes, Minerva made her way to the hospital wing, lost in her thoughts as she practically marched through the castle.

"Poppy?"

She nodded to the two boys doing their homework around one of the beds while she waited for the medi-witch. It was nearly time for the Slytherin to return to his dormitory, but the older Ravenclaw boy had not wavered in his promise to make sure that he did everything he could for the younger one. It made Minerva smile despite her mood.

"Ah, Headmistress, what can I do for you?" Poppy asked, waving her into her office. Minerva marched in, created a space on the desk and placed Álainn on it, looking poignantly at Poppy as she stared open-mouthed.

"Oh, well, that is not exactly what one would call normal, is it?" she said with a frown, waving her wand over the young child who was sitting quite happily on the desk, laughing and smiling at Minerva.

"No Poppy, it is not. Can you tell me what is wrong with her?"

Poppy didn't answer, but simply continued chanting and waving her wand, muttering now and then about various things before she picked up Álainn and handed her to Minerva again.

"I'd like to do another age test to know whether she is actually aging, which I believe to be the case no matter how unusual that is, rather than some sort of growth abnormality. The fact that she seems to be sitting properly makes me think she is of a greater age."

Minerva nodded and cradled her child against her chest, worry piercing her heart as Poppy took a little blood which caused Álainn to cry properly this time.

"Easy, my love," she whispered, pacing the room with the baby while Poppy worked.

"Well that _is_ unusual," Poppy said finally.

Minerva joined her, doing a double take at the piece of parchment before her.

"How can that be?" she said incredulously, looking from Poppy to the parchment.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I have never heard of this happening before, so I just don't know. If we had an ancestry potion that might help explain a few things, but I know we're waiting on that."

Minerva made a noise of agreement and went back to worrying, looking down at the babe in her arms and taking note of the differences.

"For now, while I try to gather the appropriate research, let us assume that no matter how incredible, she is four months and nine days old, as it says. Sitting up is normal for a baby of that age, which only confirms the test results. I think perhaps now would be a good time to start introducing some food, just puréed vegetables and fruit to start, and then we'll go from there."

"Poppy, I have never done this before. I understand the concept, but where do I start? Do I stop bottle feeding her?"

Poppy looked at her friend, wishing for once the woman's life could just be a little easier.

"No, keep her on the bottle for now as I said, and just introduce her to a few solids. She won't like all of them necessarily, but it shouldn't be hard to weed out which ones."

Minerva sighed, scrunching up her face at all the unknowns in her life. There was no doubt that someone from the Ministry would soon find out about her 'harbouring' a child that was not hers, but she refused to even think about that. With any luck they'd all be so busy trying to get the community back on track that they wouldn't bother her. It was not as if she, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, would harm a child. But it was something nagging at the back of her mind nonetheless.

Hermione of course dominated half of her thoughts. The fact that she was still missing was so utterly heartbreaking that Minerva couldn't help but think about all the terrible things that could have befallen the young woman, and just after surviving the war, too.

And then there was Álainn, and this strange aging. Minerva couldn't help but wonder if this is why her parents had abandoned her in the first place. Perhaps they couldn't cope, perhaps the idea of a less than normal child had put them off. She bristled at this thought, calming herself by cuddling Álainn a little closer as she neared the entrance to the castle, making sure that the child's hat and gloves were on properly. Looking at the little thing her heart suddenly clenched at the thought that perhaps this unexplained aging could be dangerous. A person's growth was slow moving for a reason, and to suddenly wake up a little older was surely less than ideal.

As she rounded Greenhouse Six she took a deep breath, inhaling the frigid air and awakening her senses. She looked up at the nearly-repaired stadium with a smile. The damage had been far more extensive than they'd first thought, and some new beams had been ordered but they had taken a little longer to arrive than expected. Hence, she was out here in the cold, determined to repair it as soon as possible, so Quidditch could get back underway.

She walked over to the section still roped off, clearing a patch of snow with her wand effortlessly and placing a warming charm over Álainn before depositing her on the hard ground near her feet, making sure that she would not tread on her when she moved during her spellwork. They baby grizzled a little as she was put down and Minerva stooped to tickle her gently.

"It's just for a moment, sweetheart. I only have to do this section and then we can go somewhere that is a wee bit warmer, okay?"

Álainn gargled a little and laughed like Minerva's words were the funniest thing she'd ever heard, making Minerva smile in response.

"I love you, little Álainn," she whispered, pressing a kiss to a rosy cheek before standing and taking a deep breath to centre herself and call on the magic needed to fix the beams.

It took a little longer than she thought it would but she moved seamlessly, all the while concentrating on the cracks and weaknesses in the wood, the snow piled up on top of them not helping matters. She could feel the sweat on her face cooling in the icy wind and she stepped up her incantation, putting more power into the movements and the spell in the hope that it would be easier to finish.

As the spell ended she glanced down at Álainn, who was happily lying on the floor playing with the snow in her nice new mittens, cramming it in her mouth. Minerva couldn't help but laugh, and charmed the snow to dance around the child to keep her busy during the next part, which was going to be the tricky bit.

"Minerva?"

She spun around to see Filius standing with a smile on his face as he offered his services with a show of his wand.

"Thank you, my friend."

"No, thank you Minerva, for having the courage to start to move forward. You are a wonderful witch, and a great leader," he said simply, stepping up beside her.

They began working as one, their voices working together as their movements also matched. Minerva took a moment now and then to glance at Álainn, who was no longer paying attention to the dancing snow, but to them both, as if listening to everything they were saying. It helped her to keep going when they came to a particularly tricky section that required more patience than skill as they knitted each individual splinter back together. They finished with a flurry of wands and words, leaning on each other, panting at the exertion but happy to have completed the job.

"I imagine she must be getting cold," Filius said when he finally regained his breath, leaning down to tickle Álainn's tummy. "Forgive me Minerva," he said tilting his head as he looked at her, "was she this big a few days ago?" Minerva shook her head, picking up the child and drying and warming her with a spell.

"No, she was not. It seems she has unusual growth patterns. Two weeks ago Poppy performed an age test and determined her to be about six weeks old, but a moment before we came out here she said that Álainn is now closer to four months."

To his credit Filius barely reacted, instead looking at the baby critically while stroking his chin.

"That is odd."

Minerva chuckled despite her worry.

"Indeed it is." She moved Álainn onto her other hip and turned to look at their handiwork. "A new coat of paint and it will be as good as new." She sighed, looking down at her colleague. "I am glad we are moving in this direction, Filius. I cannot help but think that I should have had the idea sooner, then perhaps Hermione would not have left."

She heard Filius grumble and then he was standing before her, looking as stern as one so short could.

"Minerva, you cannot blame yourself for not speaking to Hermione earlier. I, myself, did not help her either. I know that she was a great many things, but she meant a lot to you especially and I have every faith that once she deals with whatever it is she felt the need to leave for, she will be back."

Minerva nodded, taking comfort in Álainn's cold nose against her cheek.

"I hope you are right," she said turning to leave before deciding against it. "Filius, if you have nothing to do for the next half an hour or so, could I persuade you to take a stroll around the grounds with me? I would like to check on the remaining structures that need to be repaired and Álainn seems quite fine with being out here."

"I'd be delighted, Minerva," he said, falling into step beside her.

They wandered around the boundary, working their way inwards now and then to check on various bits and pieces until they were standing at on the castle side of the bridge.

"I should have fixed this first," she said shaking her head. "It's dangerous."

Filius clicked his tongue.

"Minerva, your wards are as solid as your spellwork; no one is going to get through them until we repair it," he said patting her arm reassuringly.

She made a noncommittal noise but nodded.

Transfiguring a swing from a branch on one of the remaining trees nearby, she placed Álainn into it and left her swinging while she leaned over the cliff to check on the structural damage underneath the remaining walkway.

"I did tell them to make it go boom," she said absently, smiling wryly when Filius chuckled.

"They did a marvellous job," he agreed, also peering over as far as he could without toppling over the edge.

"It will have to be fixed next," she said looking at it cautiously. "Once Quidditch starts there will be more students on the grounds and I cannot have their safety compromised," she said with a sigh.

"If you fix up the base framework first, then we can all pitch in with placing the secondary beams," Filius said placating her. "Just as with the stands, you are not in this alone, Minerva."

The Headmistress took a deep breath looking out over the expanse of valley before her and nodded her head.

"I do know that dear friend, I just tend to forget occasionally," she said with a smirk as she turned to face him. "We will do it together; Álainn and I will come down here in the next few days and attend to the lower beams."

"Shall we return?" Filius asked suddenly and Minerva checked the time, realising that Filius would soon have a class to teach. She had wanted to write to Harry anyway and was worried about her baby catching a chill.

"Of course, let us go inside. Come along little one," she said lifting Álainn out of the swing with a groan. Gosh you're getting heavy." She placed a kiss on a very rosy nose. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again my lovelies! Here we are again, this chapter turned out quite well, I really like it, but it TOTALLY didn't turn out like I had imagined it would. Hopefully you all like it, and all still with me. Sorry I got kinda bogged down there a little. Mothers is still on the boil, and by that I mean that it's not done…**

**So stick with me. **

**Thanks, as always go to Spin, who is utterly tremendous in her endeavour to make this so utterly awesome. So thank you darling :D**

-0-

As soon as Minerva returned to her rooms, she sat down to write a letter to Harry with Álainn tucked in her arms contentedly. The little one was so tired she could hardly keep her eyes open as Minerva's quill scratched across the parchment. She wasn't sure who else to discuss Hermione's disappearance with that would not come to investigate. It was terrible to think, but the last thing they needed was the Ministry's investigations splashed across the Prophet.

_Dear Harry,_

_I reply to your earlier owl with a heavy heart. Ronald did indeed return from Australia with a different, new set of priorities. When I asked him about the 'relationship' he had with Hermione, he said it was 'open to discussion'. I have to congratulate myself on not removing a body part or two. As such he seems totally unaffected by her disappearance, and I wonder if the fame of being 'Harry Potter's Friend' has gone to his head. _

_I wonder if you are having any better luck at locating our friend. _

_I find myself with a free evening, so if you would like to join me for tea we can discuss ideas, again, about how to find Hermione._

_Yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

"Oh Álainn," she said quietly, shifting the small child in her rapidly numbing arms as she secured the letter with a few charms, as well as her seal.

The little girl opened her eyes with a yawn and looked up at Minerva, stopping the woman's movement and completely capturing her attention for a few moments.

"Where could she be, hmm?" she asked softly, stroking the baby's head. "Come," she said standing carefully, "let us get you to bed."

She put Álainn down for a nap and returned to her office, sending the letter off with an owl and starting on the large pile of correspondence she'd been avoiding for days.

"You answer so many letters, my dear," Albus said from his portrait. "I'm sure I don't remember ever answering that many."

Minerva rolled her eyes and threw a piece of balled up parchment at his image.

"That is because I did it for you, you old coot." She smiled as Severus snorted, and shook her head at an apologetic looking Albus. "I know, Albus, I know, but you were always far too busy to answer your mail."

"What of the repairs?" Severus asked, as Minerva walked towards the window. "What have you got left to complete?"

"We have now finished the Quidditch stands. They were the most important, and just in time too, as tomorrow we will be meeting with all of the students wishing to play in the new league."

"I'll miss our wagers." Severus smirked at her as she chuckled.

"Oh, I don't doubt that after a few weeks we shall have different teams to place some friendly bets on, though I do not know what on earth you could raise that I would want."

"I'm sure I will find something."

Minerva stared off at the bridge she still had to finish, mentally arranging her week to fit in the most important part of shoring up the foundation beams.

"What are you thinking, my dear?" Albus asked with a sigh.

"I am wondering what on earth kind of child Álainn is, whether she is under some sort of enchantment, or an errant spell perhaps. Whether she is just gifted, and whether it is dangerous for her to grow like that overnight."

She saw Albus open his mouth to speak, but continued on, finding that talking to a portrait was actually rather therapeutic.

"I am also wondering if Hermione will ever come back, if she is well, if she is sane even. I want to know where she is; I want to know she is okay. I," a tear rolled down her face, "Merlin, I want to take her in my arms and hold her while she cries, and tell her that it will all be better one day, maybe not soon, but one day she will wake up and it will all seem like a distant memory." She brushed her tears away angrily, her voice getting steadily louder. "I want to stand before a defeated Tom Riddle and tell him that we will prosper, no matter the hurt and the suffering he has caused, and I want to scream and rage at him."

She was pacing now, ignoring the worried looks from the other portraits as she continued on her rant.

"I want to shake Ronald Weasley for abandoning his friends in their hour of need, in order to chase a bit of skirt. For I can assure you that is _all_ it is," she said, building up into a full blown rage. "But most of all, I want some hope, no matter how small, just one TINY BIT OF HOPE for the future!" she screamed, throwing the might of her rage at the mirror above the fireplace. She watched in horror as it manifested into a ball of white light, collided with the mirror and exploded into a million pieces. Realising in a split second she was in danger of being impacted by the slivers of glass, she threw herself behind the sofa, covering her head as she felt the tiny shards fall all around her.

Shocked to the core at what she had done, she slowly stood, carefully brushing off her robes before taking out her wand and shaking her head as she thought of the charm to fix it.

"Well that was immature of me," she said in embarrassment, blushing a little as Albus and Severus watched her with an air of trepidation. "Don't look at me like that," she said awkwardly. "I'm fine, a momentary lapse is all."

There was a moment of silence as they watched each piece of mirror fly back to its proper place and mould together seamlessly. Before the mirror had fully repaired, there was an almighty scream from Minerva's room and she sighed, going to Álainn's cot and picking her up, soothing her cries.

"What is it child?" she asked, swaying from side to side with Álainn pressed tight against her chest. "It's all right, shh, it's all right."

The crying went on for quite a while longer, but nothing seemed to be working. She cuddled and bounced her, trying to soothe the screams until Minerva felt like her heart - not to mention her head - was being ripped in two.

"Oh baby, it's okay, please don't cry sweetheart," she repeated over and over. "It's okay, tell me what's wrong, please," she pleaded.

Minerva sat on the floor, back against her bed and rocked from side to side, not even realising there were tears rolling down her own face as she whispered affirmations of her love to the baby.

She pressed her lips to Álainn's forehead, frowning when she realised the little one was quite warm.

"Oh baby!" she exclaimed, sitting with her knees up and the child lying on them as her instincts took over. She ran her fingers down the closure of Álainn's romper suit, waiting for the magical seam to open before she pulled the layer of clothes off the baby carefully, leaving her in just a nappy.

"Is that better, my love?" she asked, picking Álainn back up and holding her to her chest, but she was still flushed and crying vociferously. "What's wrong, baby?"

She could feel Álainn pressing her head against her robes, so she Transfigured them into something softer, a loose shirt and a pair of slacks. Holding tightly to the babe she picked up her wand once more and sent a Patronus to Poppy, who appeared a moment later in her doorway, looking sadly at Minerva.

"Oh Min," she said, kneeling at her side and putting her hand on Álainn's back.

"I have rocked her, soothed her, tried to feed her… I simply don't know what is wrong," she said despairingly over the noise.

Poppy waved her wand a few times, muttering under her breath until she clicked her tongue, nodding her head.

"Ah, I see," she said quietly. "Give her to me, Min, while you get up, you can't spend the day on the floor. You may think you will be all right, but I know what you're hip is like and I'm telling you that you can't."

Minerva, now free of the baby, groaned as she rolled over and pushed herself up off the floorboards awkwardly. Poppy directed her to the bed, where she sat down and got her child back. She smiled down at Álainn, even though she was still crying, and accepted the baby bottle Poppy passed her that she had just been shaking.

"It has a few potions mixed in – one for the fever and one to calm her down. I think she just has a sore throat, probably stayed outside for just a little too long," she said gently, clearly trying to soften the blow to Minerva, whose heart clenched even so.

"Oh my Álainn, I'm so sorry, baby," she whispered, as she gently eased the teat into the little mouth, stroking the red cheek as Álainn quickly latched on and started sucking. "That's it beautiful, there's a good girl," she sighed thankfully as the room went quiet.

"Well, she should settle now. I know that she sometimes sleeps on your chest, Min," she began only somewhat disapprovingly, "you might want to do that tonight, if only to ease your own worries." Poppy smirked as Minerva glowered at her teasingly.

"Thank you, Poppy."

"You're most welcome," she smiled, and left the room.

"Well, it looks as though we won't be setting the bridge tomorrow then," Minerva said quietly as Álainn finished the bottle and was indeed much calmer than she had been before.

It was just as Álainn began to drop off again, clearly exhausted from all the crying, that there was a knock at her office door and she sighed as the baby's eyes opened in shock at the noise.

"Oh bother," she muttered as she walked back to her office, sitting behind her desk and only remembering her attire at the last moment. "Damn." She waved her wand again and changed back into her robes. "Enter," she said sternly, waiting for the door to open.

"Professor?"

She sighed upon seeing Draco Malfoy come through the doors and her eyebrow crept up her forehead. The boy had kept an extraordinarily low profile since he had reappeared at the Main Entrance at the beginning of the year. She shifted uncomfortably as he eyed the baby in her arms, who was back on her way to slumber.

"Mr Malfoy," she said quietly, with a nod. "What can I do for you?"

"Um…" He shifted uncomfortably, glancing around the room until he saw Severus' portrait and he froze. Minerva tilted her head, watching with interest as the young man blinked a little, inclining his head to Severus who simply nodded back and Minerva realised this was not a discussion to have across the desk.

"Come, Mr Malfoy," she said standing abruptly and gesturing for him to sit on her sofa, waiting a moment for Álainn to settle once more in her arms as she sat opposite him. "What is it that you wanted to see me about, Draco?" she asked gently, somewhat disturbed to see his eyes rather watery.

"I, I need to tell you something," he whispered, refusing to meet her eyes. She sighed and summoned Álainn's bassinet, placing her in it carefully and tucking her in before perching herself on the coffee table before Draco, something which surprised him a little if his widening eyes were anything to go by.

"Draco?" she prompted kindly, smiling as he looked at her. "No matter what happened, no matter what your father or your mother may have done, they were – _are_ – still human. You must not think that you have to pay for their sins. I see you keeping your head down and I'm very proud of you for that. There is no more being above anyone else, there is no more blood supremacy propaganda and I am delighted to see you have realised _that_ is not the answer."

"Thank you," he said shakily with half a smile, "but I think perhaps you should listen to me before you say anything. I was… We were all at home when they brought Potter, Weasley, and –" He stopped and swallowed before continuing. "And Granger."

Minerva's heart stilled in her chest, she was sure of it as his grey eyes darted to her face, then down to his own hands that were clutching each other tightly on his knee.

"She'd done something to Potter's face, so my aunt, Bellatrix, couldn't make out who it was." He chanced a look up again. "I knew… I _knew_ it was him, but I couldn't… I'd seen what she did to people and I knew that I couldn't say anything. I'm a coward, a poor excuse for a Malfoy, but I was, she was –"

He was shaking by now and Minerva fought reaching out and taking his hand, knowing that he was unlikely to welcome such a move.

"Go on, Draco."

"It was all right until Bellatrix found the sword. Then everything went crazy." Minerva watched as he lifted his eyes and looked at Severus, who looked stricken by what they were all hearing. "It was supposed to be in her vault at Gringotts you see, but it wasn't. There was a Goblin in the cells, so they grabbed him, and he told her it was a fake. Bellatrix was so sure something was going on though, so she sent the two boys to the dungeons with Wormtail and kept Granger – Hermione – with us."

"Oh Merlin," she whispered as she realised what he was about to tell her.

"I don't know how long it went on," he said, choking a little as a few tears escaped him, "but she screamed so loudly. My aunt was crazy, and even Mother was shaking; I could feel her as she held me still. She knew that if I moved, Bellatrix would make me, I don't know, do something to her."

Minerva was trembling as much as he was now and didn't think as she reached across and took his hand, squeezing it, making him go on.

"She was _Crucioed_ so many times and then, then Bellatrix took out her knife, the one with an emerald handle," Minerva nodded, knowing the blade well, "and carved a word into her arm."

"What did it say?" she whispered, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Mudblood," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry Professor, I, wanted to tell you. I saw her, I knew she was ignoring it, like I was, but I'm a Malfoy and we know how to do these things, but she doesn't, she couldn't take it," he said sadly. "When I found out she was missing, I realised I'd failed again. I'm a coward and I don't deserve to be here."

His hand went to his pocket and Minerva had to concentrate very hard on not reaching for her wand as he brought his palm forward, opening it.

"Oh Draco," she said sadly, looking at his hand. Lying there in two pieces was a wand; Draco's wand to be precise. "Draco, that was foolish. From what you've told me, I wouldn't say you were a coward at all, rather a child, forced into a war that you did not what to participate in, and the role of Head of your Household; which you were not ready for."

Minerva took his hand, curling his fingers around his broken wand.

"I want you to keep this, young man," she said quietly, tipping his chin up so he would look at her. "And on the next Hogsmeade weekend, you come and see me, and I will take you to get a replacement."

His eyes widened again, but this time she saw gratitude, and just a little bit of hope.

"Minerva, I think you've found it," Albus said softly from behind her, making Draco frown.

"Found what, Professor?" he asked, wiping his tears away quickly.

"My little bit of hope," Minerva replied with a smile, cupping the young man's cheek. "I know you have been forced to do things no young man should ever have to, but you are always welcome here."

They both looked over as Álainn started to wake.

"Excuse me," she said getting up and lifting the blinking child out of her cradle before sitting back down in front of him. "Sit back, Draco," she said, nodding towards the rear of the chair.

He looked confused as he glanced up at Severus.

"Um, what?"

"I believe that Minerva wishes you to sit back on the chair, Draco," Severus said. "I think it wise to follow her direction."

Draco cautiously leaned back and Minerva smiled as she leaned forward and put Álainn in his arms, shocking him no end.

"Professor, this isn't a good idea," he said awkwardly, sitting incredibly still as the baby stared up at him.

Minerva couldn't help but smile as Álainn giggled and waved her hands toward his face.

"Nonsense. Consider this an extra-curricular activity. I happen to know that when you were born, your father, though he will never admit it, was so utterly enamoured with holding you that Narcissa was quite put out."

"Really?" he asked, looking up sharply.

"I would, once again, listen to her," Severus said quietly with only the barest hint of a smile on his face. "As your Godfather, I can corroborate her statement."

"Wow," he said to himself, making Minerva chuckle as she shook a bottle, warming it with a wave of her hand.

"Here, make yourself useful while I finish my paperwork," she said, passing him the bottle. "She'll know what to do."

The afternoon passed quietly with Minerva writing letters, signing forms and watching the boy she'd watch grow up into something she thought he might never come back from, play with a baby so attentively it brought a smile to her face.

She had lost track of time when the Floo signalled an incoming visitor and so she stood with her hand on her wand as Harry Potter strode through the fire, looking every bit the Auror-in-training he was.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, opening her arms and accepting his hug, holding him for a moment as he did the same.

"Hiya, Professor – sorry, Minerva," he said with a laugh. To his credit when he saw Draco he merely glanced at Minerva, who smiled, and then walked over to him and held out his hand.

"Malfoy," he said stiffly, but not unkindly.

Minerva watched on with interest as Draco looked down at the baby, who seemed happy to see Harry somehow, before looking back at the boy who had been his nemesis since they first stepped into the castle.

"Potter," he replied with a nod, accepting the hand and shaking it formally.

"Well, I believe I have now seen it all," Severus said shaking his head.

"Severus," Harry said with a wave to the painting before standing before Albus and grinning as the great wizard simply stared at him, bringing tears to Minerva's eyes at the look on her best friend's face.

"I think I'll go," Draco said, standing up carefully and passing Álainn to Minerva with a slight smile. "Thank you, Professor," he said quietly, taking the hand not holding Álainn and bowing over it, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"You are quite welcome, Mr Malfoy, smooth talker that you are. Get out of here, and come back on your Hogsmeade weekend when we shall go to Mr Ollivander's. You are not likely to pass your NEWTs without a wand."

"Yes, Headmistress," he said with a genuine smile this time, nodding to Harry before striding from the room, looking another inch taller than he had when he arrived.

"Did you have a good afternoon?" Harry asked with a wry smile as the door closed.

Minerva glared at him playfully before nodding toward her sofa and passing him Álainn, who seemed more than happy to be in his arms.

"Considering I haven't met her yet, she seems awfully friendly," he said absently.

"Aye," Minerva said, leaning over to brush the baby's soft head. "She is that."

"You didn't tell me in your letters what Álainn means?" he asked, looking up at her from his seat.

"It means beautiful," Minerva said, summoning a house elf and ordering some tea.

"She _is_ beautiful," he said, cooing over her. "You should talk to Andromeda," he suggested. "Teddy isn't that much older."

"I wish I could," she said sadly. "Unsurprisingly, the students are quite enamoured with her, and the staff of course know, but I would like to be as discreet as possible," she said with a shrug. "I have tried to explain it to Poppy and the others, but they do not understand. She needs to be here."

She watched as Harry smiled, playing with the tiny hand clutching his finger.

"You do not have to tell me what _that_ is like," he said with a cheeky smile, reminding her so much of his father. "Been there, done that, Professor."

She chuckled and passed him his tea.

"True," she said simply, sitting back and sipping pensively from her own cup.

"I'm sorry about Ron," he finally muttered, looking even more like James had when he'd been caught pranking someone. "I," he grimaced as he caught her eye, "I may have perhaps told him he was a prat."

"Well, you did no more than I," she said, grimacing as she remembered the way he had dismissed Hermione's disappearance.

"Um, yeah, you didn't thump him, did you?" he asked casually, refusing to look back at her.

She couldn't help it, she tried very, very hard, but she just couldn't stop herself as she threw her head back and laughed.

She could feel all the portraits looking at her, and she knew Harry would be staring, but the thought of someone breaking Ronald's nose was not all that upsetting to her.

"Well then," she said wiping a tear from her eye, "perhaps you did do a little more than I did, though no more than I wished to."

Harry chuckled. "He always seemed so loyal, and then suddenly he was in the papers, and everyone wanted a piece of him. Then he wasn't the Ron we knew anymore." He sighed, letting his head lean against the back of the sofa. "I hadn't realised he'd been going behind Hermione's back though," he frowned. "Hermione was trying so hard to be with him, to make everything appear so perfect between them."

Minerva nodded, suddenly sobered by what Draco had told her earlier.

"Harry, did Hermione tell you what happened when you were taken to Malfoy Manor?" she asked carefully. His head flew up, his eyes catching her gaze as he looked at her anxiously.

"No! Did she tell you? She refused to talk about it with me, even after the Battle."

Minerva sighed. "Let me have her," she said gently, taking her child back and cradling her on the rocking chair, letting it swing back and forth as Álainn played with her ring.

"Draco was there," Minerva said, looking at Harry as a look of recognition passed over his face.

"Damn. Of course he was." He dropped his head in his hands, scrubbing his face roughly. "How bad was it?" he asked. "I was so concerned about where we were going next I didn't push. I should have, shouldn't I? We could hear her screaming from all the way in the dungeons, but she would never say what happened."

"Bellatrix tortured her," Minerva said straightforwardly. "Hermione was hit with the _Cruciatus_ curse, and Bellatrix cut into her arm, carving the word 'Mudblood'."

"Oh my God," Harry said shaking his head. "What if she –"

He didn't finish his sentence and Minerva didn't want him to.

"We can't think that," she said quietly, shifting Álainn to her shoulder and leaning her cheek against the baby's head. "We have to assume she's alive and just missing."

"Prof– Minerva," Harry started, "what if she isn't, what if we're searching for nothing?"

"Harry," she said sharply, making Álainn jump a little. "We have to go on thinking that she is simply not here," she insisted, looking at him, "because I cannot bear to think of the alternative."

Harry sighed and with a nod, he stood.

"I am with you there, Minerva."

She chuckled as she stood as well and took his hand in hers.

"You always were, my dear." She pulled him closer and swept him into a sideways hug, rocking all three of them gently as his arms wrapped around her waist and he sighed into her shoulder. "Now," she said sniffing and standing up properly, "I happen to know of a Seventh Year Gryffindor who has been pining away rather a lot these last few weeks. I suggest you visit the common room, my boy," she said with a wink as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Álainn's head, and another to Minerva's cheek.

"Thanks, Minerva."

He was gone before she could answer and she chuckled, dancing a little with Álainn before realising what she was doing.

"Don't stop on our account, Minerva," Severus said, surprising her somewhat. "You deserve to be happy, and you made my Godson's day. For that I will be eternally grateful."

She smiled as she curtsied comically and continued to dance around the room, looking a lot younger than she had in a very long time.

"Well done, my dear, well done," Albus said as he nodded to the other portraits, gesturing for them to leave her quarters. "I miss you, Minerva," he whispered before exiting his own painting and letting her dance until dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Good morrow good people :D How we all going? Nothing really to report this week. Life is busy, as it always is this time of year, but here is an Age of Healing update for you to chew on while I get Mothers, and Christmas sorted out.**

**Everyone really needs to thank Spin properly this week, cos she's been SOOOooo busy it's ridiculous, and yet, here we getting updates! She's pretty awesome!**

**I shall try to keep the FB page a little more up-to-date with things. EmPoweredBeingsFanFiction is the page name, check it out if you haven't already.**

**P.S. This chapter is not quite what any of us expected, but we need it, honest!**

-0-

By the time lunchtime on Saturday came around, Minerva was exhausted. She'd been up through the night with Álainn for the last two nights and right now all she wanted to do was relax for a few hours, but alas it was not to be. Today she'd spent the morning firing off replies to owls and getting Álainn ready to spend the afternoon with Pomona and Filius… Except for some reason she couldn't seem to find her baby blanket anywhere.

A knock at the door disturbed her search and she huffed impatiently and bade them enter. Without turning around to see who it was, she lifted cushion after cushion on her sofa while trying to find the Merlin-forsaken blanket.

"Um, Professor?"

She turned with a smile as Draco Malfoy stood awkwardly at the door, and she waved him into the sitting room where he sat on the floor and immediately started playing with Álainn's feet.

"Are you, I mean– I mean, can I help you with anything?" he asked, looking awkward.

"Oh, no thank you Draco," she said absently. "I just don't seem to be able to find Álainn's baby blanket."

"Um, Professor?"

Minerva stopped what she was doing and turned to look around at the wizard, who was glancing nervously between her and Severus' portrait.

"What is it Draco? If I don't find it, then she won't sleep and then Pomona, sorry, Professor Sprout, will have my wand by the time we get back."

"Why not _Accio_ it?" he asked haltingly.

Minerva closed her eyes, berating herself silently for her stupidity – both, for not thinking of it, and for not letting Albus and Severus advise her an hour ago before she put the silencing spell on them.

"_Accio_ Álainn's blanket," she sighed.

The offending article flew through the air and into her hand, to her absolute mortification.

"Thank you, Draco," she said tersely.

"You're welcome, Professor," he said with a smile.

"Now, could you perhaps pick Álainn up and help us get through the door before I completely lose my mind?" she requested, smirking at him.

"Uh ,okay."

She watched out of the corner of her eye as the young man pondered for a moment before tentatively sliding his hands under the babe and picking her up carefully as if she was made of glass. Smiling to herself she gathered the rest of Álainn's things and ushered Draco and the little one out of her rooms.

"Now, we just have to drop this little one off at Professor Sprout's quarters and then we shall be on our way," she explained without taking Álainn from his arms, even though a small part of her wanted her back.

"Professor, I –"

She turned back to look at him, fixing her glare to show she would not argue with him about anything right now.

"Nothing, Professor."

"That's right. Come along Mr Malfoy," she said with a grin, "let's go."

They walked briskly through the castle, Minerva greeting every student that stopped them, but she also noticed that Draco hung back as much as possible. Indeed, even a few of the Slytherins glared at him. Most of the upper year groups were already in Hogsmeade, so they got away relatively unscathed.

"Here we are," she said, knocking on the frame of a portrait of a giant oak tree.

"Ah, Minerva, and, oh Mr Malfoy too, how are you?" Pomona asked, inviting them in with a wave of her hand.

"Fine thank you, Pomona, and thank you so much for doing this. I'm sorry for the lateness of our arrival, I am afraid I lost Álainn's blanket."

"Yes, it's not easy getting out the door on time with children in tow, is it Minerva?" she said with a grin, walking over to Draco. "May I hold her, Mr Malfoy?" she asked politely, waiting until he agreed before taking the sleeping Álainn out of his arms.

"You have a way with her Draco," Minerva said, nudging him gently with her shoulder.

"I, um, thanks," he said with a shrug.

"Indeed you do," Pomona grinned, Summoning a pretty little cot and placing the baby in it. "Have you been around babies often?"

"Um, no Professor, I– No."

"Well, you are quite accomplished," she said with a reassuring smile. "Now, Minerva, I believe you have to leave if you want to be back in time for dinner."

"Ah, yes. Come along Draco, we must be off. Pomona, thank you again for doing this, I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Nonsense, Minerva. It's been years since mine were this small, she and I will have a lovely afternoon together. You take your time."

Minerva and Draco left Professor Sprout's living quarters and made their way silently into the castle grounds, but Minerva could tell that Draco was currently stewing over something in his head.

"Professor?" he asked hesitantly. "Professor Sprout has children?"

Minerva almost laughed at the perplexed look he had on his face, but she kept her countenance and simply nodded.

"Indeed she does, four in fact. The youngest is not that much older than you."

"Oh," he said, descending into thought again. "Do I know any of them?"

"I believe you are acquainted with Mr Oliver Wood?" she said grinning as his jaw dropped open and he stopped.

"You're kidding?"

"Indeed I am not. Professor Flitwick was quite put out that his own son was placed in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw, and then proceeded to lead the Quidditch team to victory."

"Wow," Draco said quietly. "I had no idea."

They reached the gate, but before they Apparated to Diagon Alley she turned to him and waited until he looked at her.

"You thought we didn't have lives, didn't you?" she said teasingly. "That we simply existed for nine months and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke until the school year restarted."

"Um," he chuckled, "I guess so."

"I think you're beginning to grow up, Mr Malfoy," she said holding out her arm for him to take. "Deep breath."

They popped out of existence on the boundaries of Hogwarts, appearing instantaneously in the alley around the corner from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are _you_ married?" he asked as soon as he'd got his breath back.

She paused, straightening her hat as she endeavoured to work out what to say to him, but when she looked in his eyes she saw only genuine interest, and in a show of trust that she was sure Draco would understand, she nodded.

"I was, but he died, not that long ago in fact," she said quietly, cupping his cheek. "I was the wife of Albus Dumbledore."

-0-

Draco's heart stopped in his chest as his body went weak and slammed against the wall behind him. He didn't know what to do, what to say and so he slid down the crummy wall, ignoring the pull on his robes, until he was sitting on the foul concrete, his knees against his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

"Draco?"

He could hear her, but it seemed as though she was miles away, his teacher, the teacher he never thought he'd get along with, his Headmistress.

"I, I'm so sorry," he said, shaking as he clenched his fists, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Draco? Draco, come back to me lad," she commanded and he couldn't ignore it. She'd always had a tone that brokered no argument. He looked up at her and saw the pity in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Hush now, child," she said, smoothing his face over with her hands, and he discovered to his shame that he was crying like a child. "Relax, Draco," she soothed, sitting down next to him on the cold floor.

"No, Professor, you can't, I'm not worthy, I'm –" he mumbled, trying to move away from her. "I, I killed him! I was going to, I –"

"Easy lad," she said again and he felt her arm steal around his shoulder, tipping him slightly to rest against her own. "I know all about that night, and I know what kind of position you were in, and while I am furious beyond belief, I am in no way angry with you, any more than I am angry with Severus."

Draco sat for a moment, relishing in the comfort she was affording him until he realised what he was doing.

"No, Professor, you can't, I nearly –"

"Draco, Draco, calm down," she said, following him as he scrambled away.

"No, I was standing there, I pointed my wand at him and I, I tried to –"

"Oh lad," she said quietly, moving to his side and wrapping strong arms around him. "Draco, has no one explained to you what happened?" she asked gently.

He didn't reply, but felt two fingers lift his chin and suddenly he was looking into her eyes, which were filled with tears.

"Draco, Albus manoeuvred the whole thing. He knew what was happening, and he made sure Severus was there to protect you when the time came." She wiped a tear from his own face, but it only caused more to fall. "He was dying lad, he was so very near the end before he left the school, and I had already said goodbye to him. He was under no illusions that it would be soon, he just desperately wanted you to be spared the horrid task of being the one to kill him."

"I –"

"You are not to blame, Draco; I have never held you accountable. You were trying to save your family – something any man of the house would do. I am proud of you, lad."

Draco felt something give in his chest and he clutched her as tightly as he remembered clutching his mother when he was a child. This woman was different, but the feeling was similar as she wrapped him up in a hug and held him, rocking gently from side to side until he had calmed down.

"Sorry," he sniffed.

"Nonsense . I apologise for never telling you, but I assumed you knew. Now, let's get going, or we'll miss dinner."

"Okay," he said, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"Let's get straightened up and then we'll be on our way."

Just before they entered the Leaky Cauldron, Draco stopped his Headmistress with a hand on her arm.

"Professor?" he said quietly, waiting until she turned. "Thank you, really, for all that you've done – _are_ doing for me."

"You're very welcome, now let's be off. Hold your head high, Mr Malfoy," she said with a wink. "You are more than worthy of the Malfoy name in my humble opinion."

He nodded and followed her through the pub, his head held high but his face blank. He was not the head of his family, but the way his father was after his stint in Azkaban, he might as well be. He simply walked by her side, silently letting her handle everything until they reached Ollivander's shop. He looked up at the building, now new and improved thanks to the renovations after its owner's return.

They walked in and stood waiting for the old man, until Draco could hold his tongue no more.

"Um, are you sure he'll serve me?" he asked finally. "I, I was not all that nice to him while he was, um, a resident of our household."

"Time heals all wounds, Mr Malfoy, and I am not a stranger to war," he said evenly, holding his gaze as he appeared behind the counter. "Professor McGonagall," he broke their eye contact with a nod in her direction. "What can I do for you today?"

"Young Mr Malfoy needs a new wand please, Garrick," she said politely.

"Ah yes, Hawthorn and unicorn hair if I am not mistaken," he said, glancing at Draco. "And I am not. I was under the impression that wand was no longer in your possession."

"Um, Pot– Um, Harry gave it back to me," he said quietly, "but it was never really the same."

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr Malfoy," Ollivander said mysteriously, "and that wand was won from you in a duel – it's allegiance changed, and that is not something that will automatically change back."

"He said something like that, but I was using my mother's wand and that didn't feel right either."

"No, I imagine it wouldn't," he agreed, turning around and rummaging on the shelves. "I do not think this will be right for you, but let us begin somewhere. Black Walnut, nine and a half inches, unicorn hair core."

Draco took the wand from the man and screwed up his face as he felt his magic and the magic of the wand collide.

"No, I thought not," Ollivander said, turning back around. Draco glanced at the Professor who was sitting quietly to the side, watching on. "Sorry," he said contritely.

"Draco, it took me two whole hours to find a wand and I have it on good authority that Harry Potter tried nearly every wand in the store before finding his. Now, no more nonsense, just relax."

"Yes, Professor," he said with a chuckle.

"Okay, let's try Hawthorn, your old wand wood. I do not imagine it will choose you again, however." He looked at Draco over his glasses. "You have changed quite a bit since you were last in here."

Draco took the wand, feeling something tug at his memory as he shifted his grip, and performed a simple _Lumos._

"NO!" Ollivander bellowed as the mirror behind him cracked. "Apple, a rare wand wood, but mixed with unicorn hair, it might just do it. For someone with high aims and ideals, doesn't like the Dark Arts…" he mumbled, offering Draco another box.

"But –"

"Draco, try the wand please," Professor McGonagall said from her corner, making him sigh and hold out his hand.

He gulped when he felt it respond. He performed the same spell, but it spluttered and died after barely a second and it was taken from his hand immediately.

"Close," Ollivander said. "Very close. Ah, how about Cedar with dragon heartstring?"

Draco couldn't help but smile as the wand landed in his hand. He felt a rush but it was tempered, as if it was waiting for something.

"Ah, I see…" Ollivander said, taking the wand back. "You are loyal, Mr Malfoy, unusually so, given all that you have been through, and you have a strong character, yet the wand perhaps senses some caution in you. Cedar values perception and clear vision, and I think you are not quite there. Wait here, I know which wand you need."

The wandmaker disappeared into a back room and Draco moved over to Professor McGonagall's side.

"I, I don't have a strong character," he whispered, afraid of the words he was uttering. "I, I am not brave."

"On the contrary, Mr Malfoy," she said, lifting his chin. He could see the sincerity in her eyes as she spoke. "You are just as brave as anyone else involved in the war, least of all for telling someone like _me_ your fears."

"Yes, but, you are –" He sighed, he wasn't really sure what she was. "You were always there, all the time. No-one ever liked being punished by you, not because you were harsh, like Severus, but you, I don't know, we felt like you were disappointed whenever you caught us; like we didn't want to let you down."

"As it should be," she grinned, nodding him back over to Ollivander as the old man returned.

"Now, this is a Willow wand. It is quite rare, especially so when paired with dragon heartstring."

Draco hesitated for a moment as he reached out.

"My father had a dragon heartstring wand," he said with a frown. "And my grandfather."

"As do I, Draco," Minerva said. "There is nothing to fear."

Draco took the wand, letting out a breath as he felt the magic slide along his consciousness as if unfurling within him.

"Well, I said we could expect great things from Mr Harry Potter, but you, young man, you, I can imagine, will go far with this wand," Ollivander declared with a smug grin. "He who has furthest to travel will get there fastest with willow," he said enigmatically, moving behind the counter. "That wand has waited for you for quite a while, Mr Malfoy. As such, I will simply charge you three Galleons and bid you a good day."

"Thank you," Draco said quietly, looking up at the wizened old man. "And, for what it's worth, I am sorry for your treatment."

"Thank you for saying so," Ollivander said with a small bow. "Good day to you, and you Minerva."

"Good day, Garrick," she said with a smile as she held open the door for Draco.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked as they walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah," he said quietly, his hand itching to touch the wood once more. "It's even better than my old one."

"I think there are some notes on wandlore amongst Hermione's things that I've had sent to my rooms. I do not think she would mind if you perused them for more information on your wand of choice. I have no doubt that she has done plenty of thorough and in-depth research on the subject, knowing her as I do."

"I," he paused, letting her guide him through the now crowded bar, "I never really knew her at all, not properly. The only thing that I knew for certain was that she was smarter than me, and I hated her for it."

"Hate is a strong word Draco, one which you need to think about before using," she said holding out her arm. "You will not find a kinder soul than that of Hermione Granger," she uttered quietly before Disapparating back to Hogwarts.

"I will leave you here, Master Malfoy," she said as they walked into the grounds. "I must go and rescue Álainn from Professor Sprout. No doubt both of them will be sick of each other by now."

"Professor?" he called as she stalked away quicker than he imaged she could move. "Thank you again for today. If, if it's at all possible, could I drop by sometime and get those notes off you?"

"Of course, come by after dinner tomorrow and I'll have them ready for you."

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "Good evening, Headmistress," he said, remembering his training from when he was small, bowing to her as was the old custom. He looked up at her, and was pleased to see her smiling.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy. May your house ever live on," she said, with a small, but obvious curtsey.

Draco watched the strange, but amazing Headmistress walk back into the castle, not even realising he'd taken out his new wand.

"She's crazy, and not at all like I thought she would be," he muttered to himself. "A good ally to have."

Smiling for what felt like the first time in years, he returned to his common room and his homework. He was going to restore the name of Malfoy to something better than it had ever been. And for once, he was looking forward to the challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Nobody panic, I'm still here, I didn't get washed away by ex-tropical cyclone Oswald. No, never mind, it doesn't really rate on the world news scale, but hey, I'm here, a little soggy, but gill less so far ;)**

**How are we all? Some crazy things going on in Queensland this weekend, but good news for you guys cos it means you get new Age of Healing and if you're really lucky new Mothers! Aside from a bit of light rain (when I say light, I actually mean the opposite) nothing new to report here. **

**Once again Spin is the MOST amazing beta anyone could ask for. And she will be here SOON! :D Now THAT should be an awesome month! Peace out dudes and dudettes. Much love to all you still following this story. Hopefully I can get it moving faster now.**

-0-

Minerva woke early, checking on Álainn beside her and making sure she was tucked in properly before slipping out of bed, hissing as she felt the cold bathroom tiles under her bare feet. It was a crisp morning and it looked as if fresh snow had fallen during the night. Pulling on her dressing gown she got straight to work, finishing her reports for the governors and writing letters to a few contacts she had throughout both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. The fact that no one had seen anything of Hermione Granger troubled her greatly, and a feeling of dread settled in her stomach. Harry's words came back to her and while she knew she had to stay positive, she couldn't help the tiny part of her brain travelling to the heartbreaking conclusion that Hermione may never be found.

Giving up on her work, she went back to her room, seeing Álainn quietly chewing on one of her toys.

"Good morning _leanabh _[baby]," she said, leaning over the side of the cot, her melancholy momentarily forgotten. "How are you this morning?"

She beamed as Álainn's eyes opened wide and her arms extended up as if trying to grab onto her, so leaning down she picked up her baby, cradling her close, trying to ignore the impending sadness that was threatening to overcome her.

"Oh, please bring her back to us," she whispered to no one in particular.

Álainn babbled as she woke up properly, her little hands clutching at Minerva almost desperately.

"Easy baby, I have you," Minerva said, slowly rocking from side to side.

Classes were back in earnest now and Minerva knew that she had to get the bridge shored up before Quidditch started on Wednesday evening. They had decided on two leagues – one for the younger students and one for older players. There were more teams than there had ever been and so on Wednesdays Minerva arranged for classes to finish half an hour early and dinner to be swapped with lunch so that they could have a game before it was too dark. Thanks to a few of the Muggle-born students, who had explained that football matches were played at night in the Muggle world, Minerva had worked together with them and Filius to provide something similar to the 'flood-lights' that they had talked about.

She didn't particularly want to take Álainn out in this weather, but the hospital wing was overrun with children and a few of the professors as well who were all sniffling and coughing and Minerva definitely didn't want to leave Álainn in such an environment.

"I'm afraid you will have to come with me today, my darling," she said, leaning her cheek against the baby's head. She had grown again in the last few weeks and Minerva had simply got used to the fact that it was an inevitable part of Álainn's makeup. The little one let out a quiet, mewling yawn, making Minerva chuckle.

"You had fun with Harry and Ginny, didn't you?" she whispered, still rocking her from side to side. "I'm glad they're working it out, and that Draco and Harry look to be building the bridges towards friendship. You are helping so many people without even knowing it, my love. "

Realising she was speaking to her five month old baby she shook her head and lay Álainn back in the cot. She discovered the hard way that Álainn was quite adept at rolling over, and she waited for a moment for her to do just that, laughing as Álainn seemed to surprise herself by rolling into the bars.

"You are so clever, _leanabh _[baby]." Álainn giggled and waved her hands about trying to find her toy, so Minerva pushed it a little closer, tickling her belly as she did so. "Stay there while I get dressed then we'll have some breakfast and go and fix that bridge."

-0 -

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall." A Second Year waved as she walked down the corridor with Álainn happily leaning against her shoulder, laughing at a few of the portraits who were acting slightly less like portraits and more like fools.

Álainn seemed to enjoy it, however, so Minerva remained silent.

"Good morning," Rolanda Hooch said as she joined Minerva on her way to breakfast.

"Good morning, Rolanda," Minerva replied, smiling as Álainn extended her arms out to Rolanda. "How are you this morning?"

"Can't complain, I will be happier once Quidditch starts and this infernal weather lets up," she said, clapping her hands and taking Álainn from Minerva's arms. "Gosh you're getting big, little one!"

"According to Poppy whatever is wrong with her is not something we need to worry about. She can find no traces of curses, or abnormalities in her DNA or body to cause concern. She just grows very peculiarly."

"I'll say," Rolanda said, throwing her up in the air and catching her, making her laugh and squeal.

"Rolanda, please," Minerva said, snatching Álainn back from the Quidditch mistress, before relenting to the child's giggles. "Just, please don't do that, not here. What if you drop her?"

"Oh Minerva, I was Keeper for years! I won't drop her, will I baby? No I won't," she said, descending into the silly voice she used around Álainn.

Rolling her eyes, Minerva entered the Great Hall, smiling as Álainn screamed loudly in excitement as she saw all the people. It was remarkable how much she had come alive in the last few weeks. Minerva, of course was her favourite, but Harry, Ginny and Draco were fast becoming people she recognised with a laugh and a smile, as well as Poppy, though she preferred to stay in Minerva's arms whenever Poppy was near – a fact that had Poppy laughing endlessly.

"Good morning, everyone," she said, smiling as Winky popped into view with a high chair. Poppy and Minerva had discussed the fact that Álainn was just a bit too young to sit in one, but the little one didn't seem to mind and they made sure to pad the seat out so she didn't slip. "Thank you, Winky."

"Morning, Mistress," she said, disappearing again before she could get a word out in reply.

"Here we go, sweetheart. You sit here while I eat a little, then you shall have your breakfast too."

According to the books Poppy had made her read, Álainn should be able to hold her own bottle by now, but she seemed to have no inclination what so ever. Whenever Minerva tried to get her to take the bottle, the little girl simply let it drop from her hands and onto the floor. She was happiest when she was being fed against Minerva's chest, one hand clutching Minerva's and the other wrapped in either her robes, or her hair, depending on where Minerva was at the time.

Consequently, Álainn was quite happy to be sitting in her chair smiling and laughing at everyone while she waited for Minerva to eat.

"What is on your agenda for today, Minerva?" Filius asked, passing her a plate of bacon and eggs.

"I am finally going to go and shore up the foundations of the bridge," she said, nibbling on a piece of toast and letting Álainn grab it when she reached for it. The little one had done this before, but it was less a case of eating it, more a case of playing with it and getting it through her now quite curly hair.

"Minerva, it's freezing, you can't go out there!" Poppy said disapprovingly from along the table.

"Nonsense, I will place warming charms on both of us and then we shall go. The bridge needs to be fixed before Wednesday night. I do not want even the barest hint of there being a problem with it by the time the entire school is in the grounds," she said, making sure that Poppy understood not to argue with her. "It is my own fault that I am doing it now, I could have done it weeks ago, but have not got around to it. No, I shall do it today, and then when each of you has a spare lesson if you would be so kind as to go and add a little to it, I'm sure we shall be finished by Wednesday evening."

There was a chorus of _'Yes, Headmistress'_ from along the table and Minerva realised that Madam Roberts was sitting rather sullenly on the end, glaring at her cereal as if it had done her a disservice.

"Miss Roberts, a word if you please," Minerva said, picking up Álainn, and nodding to the back room, waiting for the young woman to go first before she followed. "Take a seat."

"Professor McGonagall, whatever it was that I did, I'm sorry."

It startled Minerva to see how down the woman was. She had not given the Potions Mistress much thought over the last few weeks, after becoming so thoroughly annoyed with her useless attempts at brewing potions.

"Miss Roberts, what is going on?"

"I, nothing Headmistress, nothing is going on," Minerva cocked an eyebrow and waited as the young woman squirmed in her seat.

"I, I'm useless," she finally said, breaking down into tears and causing Álainn to cry as well.

"Oh for goodness sake," Minerva muttered, realising that she hadn't started Álainn's bottle yet. "Miss Roberts, please, take a deep breath, dear," she said as she tried to shush Álainn and get her bottle out without dropping one or both of them.

"Sorry," she sniffed, watching as Minerva struggled. "Here, let me help," she said, taking the bottle out and handing it over. "I'd warm it for you, but I'd probably burn it."

Realising immediately what was going on, Minerva nodded Miss Roberts back to her seat and took up a chair next to her, settling Álainn in her favourite position leaning against her chest with her hands gripping her tightly and the bottle lodged firmly between her gums. Not for the first time Minerva was pleased she had decided not to undergo the potion treatment she could have to feed the baby herself, though she had considered it. Harry's bitten finger last night had affirmed that for her.

"Now, what on earth is the matter?" she asked, in her no nonsense manner. She had come to grudgingly like the young woman, but that didn't mean she didn't think she was a little flighty.

"I, I'm not that good at Potions," she whispered, refusing to look at Minerva.

Sighing, Minerva shifted Álainn slightly, so that she could lean over and take the woman's hand.

"Maria, listen to me, you are not Severus Snape, that I will grant you, but your students are passing, some of them quite spectacularly, so I am not worried."

"But, I don't even like Potions!" she said frantically. "I don't even know why I took the job, I love kids, I just, I really hate Potions."

"We cannot always be what we want to be, my dear. When I was your age there was a war going on, and in some ways it has been going on ever since, but only now do I believe we have a chance to change things once and for all. So, I ask you to take a deep breath, and go back out there and teach those children that will be our leaders in a few years the most they can possibly learn, no matter what you are teaching."

The Potions Mistress nodded shakily once, then more decisively as Minerva's words seemed to seep into her consciousness.

"I am sorry, Headmistress," she said quietly, but determinedly.

"Nonsense, we all have bad days Maria. I know you can bounce back from this."

"I shall have to believe you, even if I don't believe it myself. And I am sorry I cannot seem to get this heritage potion right. I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong, but I'll work harder."

"Alright," Minerva said, though she knew that she would not be holding her breath waiting for it. "Off you go. You have Sixth Years and they will not wait long for you."

"Thank you, Headmistress," she said softly, getting up from her chair and bowing a little before she left.

"Maria, I think it is time you stopped seeing me as the Headmistress and more as your colleague. My name is Minerva, dear."

"Yeah Hea– um, yes Minerva, thank you."

"Good day."

Minerva leant back in her chair and sighed, stroking her fingers through Álainn's messy hair. It didn't matter what she did, it always ended up messy, a little like Harry's hair and she chuckled as she remembered Ginny tying up the longer bits with a tiny pink bow last night. Harry and Ginny would be good parents and the more time Draco spent with Álainn, the more she was convinced he would make a good father too. His own had not been an especially bad father until Voldemort had returned. Until that point the man had doted on his only son and Narcissa had been the same. Unfortunately though, old habits die hard and so eventually everything had turned more into what Draco could get from them, instead of being about the love they could give him, but he was working on it.

Her thoughts drifted to Hermione again as she glanced down at Álainn, waiting for her to finish her bottle. The young woman would have made a marvellous mother. She was so kind and caring and so involved in everything she did. As long as she could find a way to balance her work life and her family life Minerva knew she had a great future ahead of her.

If only they could find her, and bring her home.

Álainn finally let go of the bottle and pressed her head against Minerva's chest as she did when she wanted a cuddle.

"Is that it sweetheart, have you finished?" Minerva asked, lifting the child to her shoulder and rubbing her back. After a few grumbles she burped, giggling at the noise, which made Minerva laugh as well when she leant her head against Minerva's cheek.

"Oh my darling girl, but I love you so," Minerva said, pressing kisses all over Álainn's face, making her scream with laughter. "Now, let's get you dressed and ready to go outside shall we? Winky?"

Winky appeared with a smile, waving at Álainn as she handed over Álainn's snow clothes; jumpers, coats, hats, mittens and all other manner of things designed to keep tiny babies warm in the frigid air.

"I've set up an area where she'll be comfortable, Headmistress," Winky said proudly. "I've cleared the snow and made sure that it's warmer so she can sit there for a while."

"Thank you Winky, you're such a great help."

"Mistress is too kind," the little elf said, pulling on her ears embarrassedly.

"Right little one, off we go."

Álainn looked like some sort of tiny monster, all rugged up in her winter gear, and she grumbled until they reached the doors, no doubt uncomfortable in such warm clothes inside the heated castle.

"Here we are, darling," Minerva said, carrying her with her back to her chest so Álainn could take in the world around her.

"G'morning, Pr'fess'a," Hagrid boomed from the edge of the gardens. Minerva waved back, laughing as Álainn squealed her own good morning in response to hearing his voice. It had taken her a few visits, but she'd finally realised that Hagrid was a giant teddy bear and loved sitting on his knee playing with the buttons of his big coat.

As it was, she was currently gumming on Minerva's hand and she rolled her eyes as she felt Álainn's drool running down her wrist.

"Marvellous," she whispered, kissing the baby's beanie covered head.

It took them a good deal longer than it should have to read the bottom of the ravine, owing to the amount of snow that Minerva had to clear to get there. Quite a few times, she had to swap arms to keep hold of Álainn, who went from being fascinated with the world around her to being quite shy of everything and wanting to be cuddled.

"Oh, here we are," Minerva said with a smile as she saw the little set up Winky had created. "Look at all these toys to play with." She placed Álainn on the ground and moved over to inspect the damage.

"You sit there, sweetheart, and I'll just be here working, alright _leanabh _[baby]?" she said, pulling a funny face at the baby until she squealed with delight. She concentrated on the work she had to do and only paused now and then to check on Álainn, who sometimes needed a little help moving about the cocooned play space after she rolled into the wards and got herself stuck on her side.

After a quick tickle, Minerva placed Álainn on her back again and returned to her work, waving every now and then at Álainn who was watching on with interest, her hands clutching her feet happily, seemingly not realising she could do that so easily.

"Now, don't distract me _leanabh _[baby], I need to concentrate for this part."

Turning back to the bridge she took a deep breath, steadied her footing and started muttering the spells she needed, concentrating on reforming the beams and setting them back in their foundations. She set the first ones against the sides of the ravine, oblivious to the creaking noises some of the higher beams were making as she meddled with the bottom.

It wasn't until much later on that Minerva realised how silly she'd been by not clearing the higher beams of the twelve inches of snow that was slowly but surely putting pressure on the broken wood.

There was a crack above her, breaking her concentration and for once, Minerva was stuck. She was so shocked as a giant ball of snow and wood seemed to take up her whole vision, that she didn't even have time to think about any sort of spell she could use to protect herself from certain death.

There were no thoughts running through her brain as she turned her back on the mass, screaming Álainn's name with her last breath.

-0-

Minerva McGonagall was not an especially brave woman in her own opinion and as she lay dead she knew that she should have been braver. Quite often she just did the things she knew needed doing and before she knew it people were heralding her as some sort of heroine, but really all she had wanted to do was help her friends get through the war and then enjoy a few peaceful years with her family. She sighed to herself as she realised that the little time she got with Álainn before her death was no doubt all she was destined to have as a mother and she wiped a tear from her cheek as she thought about leaving the little one on her own.

And then she realised.

"What on earth?" she breathed, looking around with wide eyes. The accumulation of snow and heavy wooden beams was still suspended above her and she looked at it in confusion. Why wasn't she dead yet?

"Mama-mama-mama,"

In her fear, Minerva had completely forgotten the danger Álainn could be in, and she made the most of whatever miracle was occurring and scrambled out from underneath the snow, crawling over to Álainn and kneeling at her side, looking on in wonder.

Álainn was smiling up at her, still gripping her feet in her hands and giggling as she looked up at Minerva.

"Álainn, what in Merlin's name?" she said staring at the baby, and then at the truly monstrous lump of snow and rock and wood.

"Minerva! Minerva!"

The Headmistress looked up to see Rolanda circling on a broom and a few other professors making their way quickly but carefully down the side of the ravine.

"Minerva, talk to me! Where are you hurt?" Poppy said fussing as soon as she reached her side.

"I, I'm not," Minerva said, still looking at Álainn.

"Minerva, what spell did you use to do that?" Filius asked, looking at the floating debris critically.

"I didn't," she whispered, suddenly realising what had happened. "Gracious me, what on earth?"

"Well, how are you not dead then?" Rolanda demanded, flying a little closer to the mass. "It should have killed you!"

"Álainn," she whispered.

Filius and Poppy joined her side and looked down at the baby, who was looking extremely pleased with herself by getting everyone's attention.

"Babies this young cannot have experimental magic, or at least not to this scale," Poppy said, confirming what Minerva already knew.

"I feel like we are missing something important here," Filius mused, looking between the baby and the still hovering mess.

"Mistress, Mistress are you alright?" Winky asked as she popped into view and began fussing over Minerva as Poppy had done.

"I'm quite alright, Winky, I, I think Álainn was protecting me. She's going to be the most powerful witch of her age if she keeps this up," she said jovially, trying to inject a little frivolity back into the situation.

"Minerva –"

"Oh!" Winky suddenly squealed, moving to Álainn's side and snapping her fingers, making the thick coat disappear.

"Winky, STOP! What are you doing? She'll catch her death of cold!"

"No, Mistress must let me do this," Winky said, for the first time ignoring a direct order and carrying on with what she was looking for.

She rolled up the baby's sleeve and Minerva frowned as the strange elf leaned closer, muttering under her breath and scraping her nails gently over the birth mark Álainn had on her arm.

"Winky, what is going on?"

"Mistress mustn't ask me, she must ask Headmastery Dumbledore. Winky must tell Headmistress only when he says Winky can's."

Minerva felt her blood boil as she thought of Albus keeping secrets from her still, even though he was dead and gone.

"Fine," she said icily, "I hope he's ready for an outing to the Owlery."

She leant down to pick Álainn up, only realising once she was safe and content in her arms that the little one was still holding the spell.

"Her magical core must be immense," Filius said pensively as he continued to watch.

"Álainn, sweetheart, I'm quite safe, it's alright," Minerva said, perching herself on a rock and turning Álainn to face her. "You can let go now, _leanabh _[baby], I have you."

"Mama-mama," she giggled, pressing her head against Minerva's chest.

"I love you, Álainn," Minerva sighed, kissing the baby's cheek.

There was an almighty crash as the spell broke and everything fell to the ground. Minerva shivered as she realised that she could very well have been underneath it all if not for her beautiful little girl.

Shaking off the snow that had flew up all around them, Minerva stood and ignoring the shouts of her colleagues, Summoned Álainn's coat and marched up to her office, slamming the door as she entered.

"Albus bloody Dumbledore!" she yelled, making Álainn cry. "You have been keeping secrets from me – _again_!"

"What?" he asked innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Headmastery one, I knows who she is," Winky said from behind Minerva.

"Oh," he said, his face falling as he looked between the little elf and Minerva's stormy face. "Minerva, listen to me, I just wanted you to have a little happiness. You seemed to love that child so much and I didn't want to ruin it."

"Albus, what have you done?" she said, much more quietly now as she looked down at Álainn, who was smiling up at her now as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"Winky, I release you from your orders; you may tell Minerva what you know."

"Winky is sorry Headmistress," she began, waiting until Minerva nodded before she continued. "Winky knew from the beginning that she was not a real baby. She was an older person who looked like a baby."

"Oh Albus," Minerva said, glancing at his portrait and ignoring the tears rolling down her face.

"I knew it was someone that I had met before, but I has met so many witches and wizards that I could not tell who's it was. But when Winky saw today little Álainny protecting Mistress and then you's saying she would's be's the most powerful witch of her age, Winky knows."

"Who is it Winky?" Minerva whispered, stroking the hair on Álainn's head and preparing for the worst.

"I," Winky paused, looking between the baby and Minerva's eyes that were now fixed upon the elf. "I think it be's Hermione Granger."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi all, I'm sorry it's been a while. Spin is here in Australia and we're having a CRACKING time! :D  
I posted a message on Facebook just to let you know I was busy, not disappeared, so I shall repeat it for everyone who doesn't facebook... I'm REALLY busy lol so please be patient. I haven't abandoned any fics at all, and I'm trying to get a few more chapters done as we speak. Next will probably be Mothers, Sons and Lovers, followed by a Christmas Down Under if I can work out where I am in the story lol  
Organisation really is underrated. You don't realise how important it is until you realise you haven't got ANY!**  
**Hope you all enjoy. Eternal thanks to Spin for being amazing...and a really good beta ;) Send her some love people!**

-0-

Minerva sat stunned looking down at the baby before her. It suddenly all made sense as to why she couldn't find the baby's parents, and why she had that blemish on her arm. She felt so stupid to have noticed it before and not done anything about it. Her heart clenched and she couldn't help but feel cheated. This was not her child, it was never her child, and suddenly, it wasn't even _a_ child.  
"How could you do that to me?" she whispered, looking up at Albus, wondering whether she was feeling more hurt or angry.  
"Minerva, my dear, I didn't know it was Hermione, truthfully. Winky expressed her concerns to me when she first saw the baby but you were so happy. I, I only wanted you to have a little joy in your life," he said sadly, and despite her burgeoning anger she could see he was remorseful.  
"Why would my happiness matter when this baby, this baby," she said turning Álainn - Hermione - around, "is not even a baby, it's a grown person Albus. Why must you always meddle, why can't you leave well enough alone?"  
She got up, grabbing Álainn's favourite toy and took it with her into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her and making sure that under no circumstances was she to be disturbed. She sat on her bed, looking sadly down at the baby she had come to love as Álainn, now both heartbroken _and_ elated to find that it was in fact Hermione.  
She had no idea how Hermione had come to be so small and she felt a modicum of embarrassment to know that eventually she would have to look Hermione in the eye and tell her that she'd looked after her and also keep from her that she had loved every minute of it.  
"Um, Professor?"  
She looked up at whoever had dared to enter her room and found Draco Malfoy standing at the door, looking awkwardly between her and the portraits behind him that she could hear warning him off.  
"What is it Draco?" she inquired tiredly, putting the baby on the bed. As she waited for Draco to speak she couldn't help but drop her head head in her hands, wondering how it had all come to this.  
"Um, well, Severus sent me in here. He said to tell you that he warned Albus and he had no part in this, but, well, mainly I came to see if you were alright."  
Minerva lifted her head and looked at the former 'bad boy', searching his eyes for something, anything, but finding only genuine concern.  
"I am fine Draco, thank you for asking."  
"Severus told me what happened," he said simply, leaning against the door jam with most of his body outside knowing that this room was completely off limits to all Minerva's visitors. "And that Harry doesn't have to keep looking for Hermione."  
"Yes, well."  
"Sorry Professor, but, isn't it good news? I mean, at least you know where Hermione is, and that she's being well taken care of, in my opinion at least," he said with a shrug.  
"Thank you Draco, I do appreciate the words but I just -" She groaned, and started pacing beside the bed, refusing to look at him while she spoke her mind. "I know she wasn't my child, but I can't help but think about how," she sighed, "never mind, I'm just a silly old woman, please shut the door on your way out."  
"I didn't know her very well Professor," he admitted as he reached for the door, "but even when she didn't look like a baby she idolised you. I don't imagine she would be upset to have you as a mother for a little while. In fact, from what Harry has said about her, I imagine she'd be quite pleased about it. I would be," he said, smiling shyly. "Good day, Professor."  
She didn't see him go, but she heard the door close behind him as she took a few deep breaths and tried not to cry. She continued the deep breathing exercises until Álainn gurgled behind her and she turned to find the little girl waving her arms, asking to be picked up.  
"Oh my darling girl!" she said, feeling the first tear roll down her face. "I, I love you little one, no matter who you are inside."  
The little baby that was now Hermione cooed and cuddled into Minerva, as if she could understand, though Minerva knew it was only because she could no doubt feel how upset she was.  
"What a mess," she sighed, wiping the tears from her face. "Thank you my darling, Hermione, Álainn, thank you for saving my life."  
Hermione gurgled some more until Minerva could do nothing but smile as the little girl continued to babble as if she was having a conversation that only she knew about, giggling every now and then and making Minerva's heart break.  
"You'll be unstoppable before you know it," Minerva mused sadly. "I shall go and talk to Severus about what to do to bring you back."

-0-

Once Hermione had dropped off to sleep, no doubt exhausted after her magical display earlier in the day, Minerva sat at her desk, deliberately ignoring Albus and talking to Severus.  
"So I cannot just give her a potion and make her the same age as she was?" Minerva asked with a sigh. She rubbed her temples wondering why she had to be the one to fix this - she was absolutely terrible at potion-making.  
"No, if you give her a potion to bring her back to the same age that she was, it could damage her body and mind. It will have to be done gradually, and even then, I imagine there would be some pain."  
"I don't want to hurt her," Minerva said, looking worriedly between the cot and Severus.  
"Unfortunately I don't see that you have any other choice, Minerva. She cannot stay as a baby, not now we know who she is, but the problem is knowing what she was working on, what she spilled on herself in order to get this way in the first place," he said, rolling his eyes. "Dunderhead."  
"Severus!" Minerva chided absently.  
She knew she could not be the one to brew the potion, particularly if it was something that required on the spot thinking.  
"Who do you suggest brew the potion then Severus?" she asked, glaring as Albus started to speak.  
"Well, you have a Potions Mistress, why not use her?" he suggested snidely, making her wince as her head started to thump just a little louder.  
"Because while she is a competent teacher, I have it on good authority that she actually doesn't like Potions," Minerva groaned. "We need someone else."  
"Well, I shall think about that and let you know Minerva." His normal scowl fell as he looked at her shrewdly, and she frowned under his gaze. "In the meantime I suggest you get some rest, you look tired."  
"I have to owl Harry, and then let Ginny and Neville know that we have found Hermione."  
"I shall get back to you over who should brew the potion. Good day, Minerva."  
Severus disappeared from his portrait and for a moment she wondered where the other portrait of him was. She got up with a sigh, shooting a silencing spell onto Albus' portrait who was still attempting to get her attention and took a headache potion. When she felt it begin to work, she Floo called Poppy.  
"I'm sorry about the short notice, but could you watch Álainn for a while?" she called through the green flames. "I have to go to the Ministry; I shouldn't be more than a couple of hours, but I don't really know how long exactly."  
"Of course, Minerva, what is going on?" she asked as she stepped through, smiling gratefully as Minerva Banished the soot.  
"I do not have time to explain now, but if Severus comes back before I do, ask him," she said, pulling on her cloak and fixing her hat.  
"But Minerva, you are alright aren't you?" she asked, stopping Minerva before she could leave the room. "I didn't get a chance to even look at you down in the gully."  
Minerva paused, softening a little at her friends worry and patted the arm that had gripped hers.  
"I am perfectly unharmed," she said genuinely. "I won't be long, thank you for doing this. Call Pomona or Winky if you need someone to take over."  
Walking out of her quarters and down through the castle, Minerva stopped for nobody. Draco had been right in one aspect; they no longer had to worry about finding Hermione. On the other hand, she was absolutely beside herself.  
The child had become hers. It wasn't ever meant to be like that, nor had she set out to make it so, but she loved that little baby more than she'd ever loved anything else, and now, it was all a lie. She didn't know what to feel. She sighed as she approached the school gates, knowing she had to have her full focus on apparating to the Ministry if she wanted to arrive in one piece.

-0-

She stalked down the corridors, taking solace from the fact that people moved out of her way when they saw her coming. A few acquaintances nodded respectfully at her, but didn't stop to chat. They could clearly see she meant business and she was not in the mood to dally.  
"I need to see Mr Potter," she said at the Auror Administration desk.  
"Please make an appointment in the book and the assistant will contact you with an appropriate time," the woman on the desk said indifferently, clearly more intent on filing her nails than paying any attention to who was doing the asking.  
"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Minerva said, startling the girl into action.  
"Professor McGonagall, ma'am, um, yes, um, right, I'll just -"  
Minerva rolled her eyes and pushed past the woman, who was still floundering for a quill and ink.  
"Do not bother, I will go myself," Minerva said, throwing open the doors and entering the Auror training rooms.  
It was a little exhilarating to be back. She had spent a lot of time here before the war with Grindelwald and then again during the first war with Voldemort as well. When she had left school the whole world was in the grip of war and quite a number of graduating students had gone straight into the Auror programme. Minerva herself had risen fast, thanks to a quick understanding of defensive spells and an extraordinary understanding of Transfiguration. She allowed herself a small smile as she saw a group of first year Aurors getting put through their paces. That was one thing she didn't miss.  
"Professor McGonagall?"  
She turned at her name and found herself eye to eye with a young woman she had not seen in many years.  
"Annabelle Williamson, how are you?"  
"I'm very well Professor, can I help you?" she asked, surreptitiously looking around.  
"I'm afraid your administration officer wasn't much help, so I had to help myself it seems," Minerva said with a grin. "I was just doing a spot of reminiscing but I am actually here to speak to Auror Potter. It is a matter of great urgency."  
"Ah, no doubt to do with his missing friend," Annabelle said with a wink. "I'll take you to him if you like, follow me."  
"Thank you," Minerva said, falling into step beside her former student. "Tell me about your life, I have not seen you since I shook your hand and handed you your certificate," Minerva asked, genuinely interested in the former Ravenclaw who had a knack for Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. "You had mentioned that you were headed to do some research, but I'm not sure I've read any journals," Minerva said awkwardly.  
"Ah, well no, you wouldn't have," Annabelle beamed. "I did go off to do some research. I ended up in Africa, but then, well, I fell in love."  
Minerva could feel her smile growing as she listened to the woman talk about finding the love of her life and settling down.  
"I didn't even know the war was on until it was almost over, otherwise I would have come back to help," she said sadly, causing Minerva to pat her arm.  
"It is over now, do not be disappointed you missed it."  
"I'm not," she admitted. "Not really."  
Minerva glanced sideways as the woman pulled out a small purse of some sort and opened it with a spell that Minerva had never heard before.  
"I was a little busy," she laughed, handing the wallet over.  
Minerva gasped. Inside was a photo of three beautiful children, all quite young, with wide smiles and sparkling eyes.  
"Annabelle, they are beautiful!" she gushed, completely entranced by their dark skin and their happy faces.  
"They are indeed. As you can see, they take after their daddy, but my youngest, Amali, she has my countenance."  
Minerva laughed, truly happy that such a wonderful student had such a lovely family.  
"I am so glad to have caught up with you, Professor. Ajali and I have already been talking about Hogwarts for our eldest. I would be so happy if you were still Headmistress while my child was there."  
Minerva smiled, taking Annabelle's hand.  
"As I tell every prospective parent that worries about their child - I and the other Professors will treat your child as one of our own," she said with a wink. "Just like we did for your parents."  
Annabelle laughed and opened a door, taking her inside and knocking on a rather well worn one, smiling as an invitation to enter was given.  
"I'll leave you to it Professor, it was good to see you."  
"And you Annabelle, and you," she said, watching the woman walk away before opening the door to find Harry bent over a table with a quill, scratching out crosses on what looked like a large war map.  
"Harry."  
"Minerva?" he said, standing up so quickly that she could hear the bones in his back click from where she was standing.  
"I need to speak to you, but I would prefer it to be outside of these walls," she said tight lipped, desperately wanting to tell him that Hermione was found and safe, as she had been all along.  
"Um, yeah alright, I'll just grab my cloak."  
They walked in silence from the Ministry, stopping at the first Muggle cafe they found. After they ordered their drinks, Minerva took a deep breath and faced the young man.  
"I don't know how to tell you this Harry, but I, I've found her," she said quietly, hoping that the somewhat calm and gentle voice she used would stop him from over-reacting.  
"WHAT? Where?" he yelled, getting up and yanking his cloak back on.  
"Harry, Harry, sit down, please, she isn't going anywhere, believe me."  
She frowned as he stopped and dropped back into his chair, his face all of sudden void of colour.  
"You mean it was as we thought then, she's dead?" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes.  
Minerva suddenly realised how stupid her wording had been and she reached across to take his hand.  
"I apologise Harry, she's not dead, I just mean she cannot go anywhere right now. She will be in exactly the same place that I left her before coming here."  
"Well what spell did you use?" Harry said, getting antsy again and looking as if he was about to run out of the door. "Do you realise how good she is at breaking wards?"  
"Harry, really, sit down and let me explain," she said, pulling him back down again.  
He took a deep breath and didn't smile even as the waitress set down their tea. She took a sip before launching into her tale about trying to fix the bridge, the incidental magic and then finding out that the baby was Hermione. She could see him getting progressively more stunned as her tale went on and by the time she was finished he was sitting with his mouth agape, looking at her like she had suddenly turned into a Blast Ended Screwt.  
"You mean to tell me, we've had her the whole time?" Harry said, still astounded. "This whole time, that little baby was actually Hermione?"  
"It appears so," Minerva affirmed, feeling no less amazed than she had when she first found out.  
"Wow," Harry said with a frown. "I changed her nappy."  
Minerva couldn't help it, but she burst out laughing as she realised just how utterly ridiculous the whole situation was. It seemed as if Harry eventually saw it too and they spent a good few minutes laughing hysterically before they could bring themselves under control.  
"Can I see her?" Harry asked, his eyes ablaze with a new excitement.  
"Of course," Minerva said, letting Harry pay for the tea as she waited outside for him, before taking his arm and moving behind a large bin, turning on the spot and apparating them both back to Hogwarts.  
Minerva let him race ahead, only catching up to him as he was arguing with the gargoyle, trying to gain entry to her rooms.  
"Honestly, don't you recognise Mr. Potter?" she said, shaking her head as the gargoyle huffed and revealed the revolving staircase.  
She followed Harry up, watching him swoop straight towards the play mat she had on the floor and pick up the very much awake baby who laughed and giggled at being thrown into the air.  
"Oh Hermione!" he said, holding the baby just a little too tightly for her comfort.  
"Harry, be gentle," Minerva said, rubbing his shoulder.  
"I just -"  
Minerva smiled and kissed the baby's hair without thinking.  
"I know."  
"How do we get her back?" he asked, peering intently at Álainn's face, as if searching for Hermione in her features.  
"Severus has a plan to brew a series of potions to age her gradually, thereby reducing the risk of damaging her."  
"Oh," he said with a small sigh. "Okay."  
"I do, however, need to find someone to brew the potion."  
"Oh," he repeated, passing the baby to her as he paced in front of the window.  
Minerva left him to it and turned to Poppy, who was smiling expectantly.  
"I apologise," Minerva said, shaking her head at how rude they had been. "Thank you Poppy, I really am very grateful."  
"Nonsense Minerva," she said, waving off the praise. "I'm very glad you asked me. Once she realised that I was all that she was going to get, we settled right in. I've changed her and she's due for another bottle in half an hour."  
"Thank you again," Minerva smiled, looking back at Severus' portrait, which was still empty.  
"He was here, but he has disappeared again. He told me what happened, and I admit that it makes sense now," Poppy said quietly, clearly having thought a lot about it while Minerva had been gone. "I examined her, and compared the results with Hermione's charts. They are indeed the same person, but I had no reason to do that until now. If it wasn't so serious it would be an incredible opportunity to do some study," Poppy admitted absently.  
Minerva felt her ire rise and drew herself up to her full height, staring down at Poppy.  
"You will _not_ be doing any research on my child!" she hissed, completely overwhelmed by her intent to protect Álainn.  
"Oh, no, Min, I know, I wouldn't. I apologise for bringing it up."  
"I'm sorry also," Minerva said scrubbing her face tiredly.  
"You're exhausted. Why don't you get some rest? Harry and I can continue to watch Álainn, sorry, Hermione," Poppy offered, rubbing Minerva's bicep.  
"I confess to also have issues with what to call her now," Minerva whispered, looking down at the small child playing happily on the mat. "I, I don't know what to do," she admitted, glancing at Poppy.  
"We'll work it out Min, you know we will. We'll get Hermione back, but you will always remember this, forever. When she's back to normal maybe you two can discuss it, and you can tell her how you absolutely fell in love with her tiny self and that it was the best thing that has ever happened to you," she said knowingly.  
"How can I do that?" Minerva asid, verging on feeling so overwhelmed that she could practically feel the sobs working their way up her throat.  
"Because she'd want you to," Harry said from her side, causing her to turn to him and finding him holding Álainn again, who was smiling serenely as she leant against his shoulder tiredly, looking at her with those big brown eyes that now looked so familiar. "She has loved you for so long, admired you, wanted to be like you. She is going to _love_ that you took care of her. _Really_," he said, passing the baby to her. "Spend more time with her, after all at some stage she's going to have to grow up."  
MInerva's heart, which had been soaring at Harry's words, started cracking again as she realised that she would only have maybe weeks, days even, with baby Hermione. She took the babe in her arms and kissed her lovingly, rocking her from side to side and smiling as she uttered a small sigh, her hands gripping onto Minerva's robes like they always did.  
"I've made up a bottle for you," Poppy said, passing her the item in question. "Go, feed your child and enjoy some time with her. But take it easy."  
"I'll stay here and talk to Severus I think, I have a few ideas about who to brew the potion."  
"Oh Harry, please don't rush," she whimpered.  
"No Min, but Hermione needs to be Hermione, no matter how gorgeous she is as a baby."  
"Well, I know that," she snapped, apologising immediately but continuing to feel rather petulant. "I just want more time."  
"I know," Harry conceded. "Go, I'm staying anyway."  
Minerva accepted their advice and retreated to her room, once again ignoring Albus on her way past. She sat on the bed, propping up the pillows and settling down with Hermione in her arms. Her tiny fists waved around for a moment and Minerva perched Hermione between her knees and her chest while she undid her hair, pulling it over her shoulder so Hermione could hang onto it. She had always liked to do that.  
"Oh baby," Minerva sighed, smiling as Hermione sucked strongly on the bottle. "I know Harry is right, but I don't want to lose you," she whispered, trying to ignore the tears on her cheeks. "I just, I need you to remember this Hermione, because, I'm not sure I could tell you again. I'm your teacher, I'm not your friend, nor your mother, I'm just your Professor but if you could remember, well I could work with that," she murmured, shifting so that her little head was resting near Minerva's. She pressed a kiss on Hermione's temple and whispered against her skin. "Please remember, sweetheart."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, confession, I could have had this up yesterday, cos Spin's amazing, but I forgot about it and so here we are now. Something happened in this chapter that was a bit different than I was expecting and that comes from procrastinating on Wikipedia until you find something of interest. lol Anyway. As always thank you to Spin, who is amazing, even though she would much rather be living it up here, than back in snowy, chilly, dismal England…**

**Anyway. Love you all. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for being THE most awesome fans anyone could ever ask for. And make sure you review so I know your names!**

-0-

The last few days had been trying, to say the least. Harry and Severus had been back and forth, trying to find someone to brew the potion that wasn't dead, missing, or just untrustworthy.

"I really do not like the idea of having Horace near my -" Minerva closed her eyes, berating herself for the slip, "Hermione, while she's in this state. Who knows what he would attempt in his quest for 'excellence'?" Minerva said tersely when Severus suggested him.

"Yes, but Minerva, our options are running out," Severus shot back just as forcefully. "I am trying to find you someone that is capable of brewing an extremely complex potion who isn't a dunderhead, a former Death Eater - or even a current one for that matter - _OR_ someone who has skipped the county."

A knock at the door tweaked Minerva's ire just a little more.

"Come!" she instructed, grinding the word between her teeth while hoping the intrusion wouldn't wake her child.

Álainn - Hermione - hadn't been sleeping well, and they had spent several hours in the hospital wing trying to get some sort of diagnosis. It had all eventually come to a head when Poppy suggested that if she would just calm down, then so would the baby.

Minerva wasn't very proud of herself for what had occurred afterwards.

"Sorry Professor, is now a bad time?" Draco asked from behind the door, leaning around the edge as though half-expecting to be hit with a hex.

"Yes, Draco, I mean, no, come in," she sighed. "It has been a long couple of days and I am tired. Please, you do not have to ask to come here, I've told you that before," she said, trying to smile.

"That's okay Professor, I just needed a book I happened to glance at the other day. I'm doing some extra work for Ancient Runes and it looked fascinating," he mumbled, walking over to her private bookshelves and searching for the tome.

Minerva stilled as she played back the conversation in her head. She glanced at Severus, who seemed to be thinking the same thing as her; her theory was proved correct when he nodded with something as close to a smile as she'd ever seen on him.

"Draco, could I borrow you for a minute?" she asked casually, taking a peek at Álainn who was still sleeping peacefully in her bassinet beside the desk.

"Okay," he said, turning to stand in front of her.

She looked at him critically. He looked well rested, and had a glint in his eyes she'd not noticed before as she took stock of him.

"Professor?" he asked, no doubt wondering what was going on. "Severus?"

"I believe the Headmistress has a plan, one which I think will work quite well," he said cryptically, allowing Minerva to explain.

"What was your last Potions score on your practice N.E.W.T.s, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco raised a brow and glanced at Severus, who was watching on in interest.

"Um, well -" He ran his fingers through his hair and Minerva noticed that it wasn't slicked back like usual. "I got an Outstanding actually," he said a little shyly.

"Perfect," she said, feeling a little sad that the first part of Hermione's journey back to normal was now in place. "I have a proposition for you," she began, getting up and leaning on the desk in front of him. "Before I tell you that though, have you thought more on what it is you want to do after school?"

They had discussed it briefly once before. The Slytherins of course now had a new Head of House who was extremely efficient and had discussed career options with all returning Seventh Years _and_ the Fifth Years as well, but Draco had found it more useful to talk to Minerva about it.

"Yeah, I, well I was thinking maybe about running a, well, I like the idea of brewing potions for a living," he finished quickly.

"That is a fine choice, young man," she said with a wink, moving to sit next to him. "And so I really would like to make you a proposition," she said seriously.

"What?"

"I need an expert potions brewer to brew the draft required for Hermione. It needs to be someone we, but especially I, trust; someone who is capable of intricate brewing _and_ someone I know will work well with Severus."

"You want _me_ to do it?" he asked, looking between her and Severus. "I can't, I'm not, I mean, I don't -"

"You'll do fine, boy," Severus said sternly. "Let Minerva finish."

Draco snapped his mouth closed and turned back to face Minerva, who had just picked up a softly mewling Hermione, who was in the final stages of waking up.

"In exchange for your help, which will be considerable and time consuming, I will provide you with the capital to start a business venture of your choice," she said in the most professional fashion she could muster while Álainn's fingers were pulling at her lips. "And if you are as good as I think you are, I will be your first, and probably most regular customer."

"I -"

Minerva watched as his brain processed all the information he'd been given. If he agreed to the terms he'd no doubt be just as likely to offer to do it for free, but that wasn't Minerva's plan. She had surmised not long ago that Draco had come to detest money and with his background Minerva wasn't surprised. She knew they would have to discuss the particulars further, but after she had persuaded him then she would get a contract drawn up by her lawyers so he could check it over and engage his own to triple check her conditions.

"How about you think about it?" she suggested , taking his hand and squeezing gently. "I have to feed Álainn, would you like some tea?"

"Yeah," he replied, clearly not really listening.

"Winky?" she called, smiling as the elf presented her with a warm bottle and a bowl of mushy vegetables. "Thank you," she smiled, "could we also have some tea please?"

"Of course, Headmistress."

Minerva propped Álainn on her hip while she sorted out the logistics of feeding her. Severus had suggested weaning her off bottled milk in preparation for her growth, but Minerva had only reluctantly agreed to try. She would certainly not stop the morning and evening feeds; she enjoyed them far too much and wasn't going to give them up without a fight.

"Right, come on trouble," she said, shifting Álainn again and pressing a kiss against her cheek. Winky had supplied her with a high chair and while Álainn preferred to be on someone's knee, it was extremely messy and Minerva had learnt that lesson extremely quickly.

"Draco, tea," she called when it appeared on her coffee table.

She gathered some of the vegetable mixture onto the spoon and dropped a bit on her hand to check the temperature. Álainn preferred her food on the colder side, and her bottles a little warmer. As usual, it was perfect.

"Right my beautiful, let's have a go at this one, shall we?" she said spooning a little more before offering it to Álainn. They were doing it one vegetable at a time. So far Álainn - Hermione - had developed a dislike to cauliflower and pumpkin, although according to Harry, Hermione didn't like pumpkin anyway. It always caused her heart to hurt when she thought about the fact that Álainn was actually Hermione and vice versa. She must try harder to remember that.

Her spoon feeding went off without a hitch, the only thing that really suffered was the rug, which was easily cleaned anyway. Draco hadn't moved from his seat in front of Minerva's desk and she knew that she would have to snap him out of his stupor in a moment so that he at least drank something.

"Draco, your tea is getting cold. Come and sit down," she instructed, putting just a touch of 'professor' into it. It worked and he walked absently to the sitting area and dropped onto the sofa opposite her. Minerva smiled at Álainn as she waved her arms impatiently, waiting to be picked up.

"Alright my darling, alright," she said quietly, picking Álainn up and resting back against the sofa with the baby on her chest.

The little one seemed content to lay quietly, chewing on the collar of Minerva's robes, something that Minerva had given up trying to prevent after two tantrums and an almost swallowed button. Besides, if Álainn, Hermione, _both of them_ were happy, then Minerva was as well.

She ran her finger over the little head tucked under her chin, resting peacefully against her neck. Álainn was happiest when she had a full tummy, a clean nappy and was skin on skin with Minerva - as though she needed the contact.

Minerva had to wonder, as she had done every day since she had found out that Álainn was in fact Hermione, what on earth the girl had been doing to get herself into this state. So many times Minerva recalled how Hermione had looked the last time she had seen her. It was etched, almost punishingly into her mind: Friday afternoon after lunch. The assembled Seventh Years were on their way to Potions with Hermione moving slowly behind them. Minerva was walking in the opposite direction and smiled politely as the girl passed by, but she hadn't even quirked her mouth like she used to when she was younger, before the year that she had disappeared with Harry and Ronald. Minerva had paused for a moment, and was in the process of turning around when she caught sight of someone doing something so trivial she was ashamed to say she had disciplined them instead of doing what her heart was screaming for her to do.

"Oh, why didn't I turn around?" she whispered against Álainn's wispy hair.

"Maybe you weren't meant to," Draco offered, now sipping his tea and looking a little more alert than before.

"Welcome back, Draco," she smirked, happy when he mirrored her smile. "I trust that everything is in order?" she asked, purposefully not asking for a decision from him this early.

"I, I will definitely think about it, but it's a rather big deal. I mean, I'll make the potion for Hermione, Álainn, but if I can have more time to think about the other offer then that would be good," he said while glancing at the baby, who was gurgling happily. "But I mean what I said. There are loads of things we maybe could have done to make sure Hermione was alright, but we didn't, and now," he looked uncomfortable for a second, as if suddenly realising he was talking to _the _Minerva McGonagall, "well, now you get to take care of her, and make sure she knows you love her."

"I -" Minerva sat speechless and wondered how many students she had let leave this place without getting their true measure, as she almost had with young Mr Malfoy. "Thank you, Draco," she whispered, smiling against Álainn's skin. "I will make sure to remember that."

"Severus, do you know how this potion works?" Draco asked, clearly still thinking about the huge responsibility that had been thrust upon him.

"I, it has not been brewed in a very long time, and is," he rolled his eyes, "quite illegal."

"When has that ever stopped you?" Draco said with a smirk, making the corners of Minerva's mouth twitch a little as she made faces at Álainn, who was quite content to sit in her arms and press her tiny hands against her cheeks.

"I believe that it ages a person dependent on how much potion is given. To begin with I think we will give only the barest amount, and thereafter we will have to experiment a little with doses," he said, looking apologetically at Minerva.

"Oh little one," she sighed, already resigned to the fate that would befall both her and Álainn. Minerva glanced outside to see the sun shining, despite the snow on the ground and suddenly felt the need to be out there. "I'm going for a walk around the grounds so that you two can discuss this without me being here and having to listen to it. I might even visit Albus in the owlery," she said with an evil grin.

Severus chuckled as she Summoned Álainn's things and put on her own cloak and hat.

-0-

"Come along baby," she said picking her up and holding her carefully as the staircase wound itself down.

"Professor?"

Minerva turned around rather annoyed at being interrupted, only to find Lavender Brown looking worn and tired and more than a little unhappy.

"Miss Brown, Lavender," she corrected herself, "I was just about to take Álainn for a walk around the grounds, would you care to join me?"

Lavender looked uncomfortable for a moment before she shook her head. Minerva decided then and there that she wasn't going to accept anything other than yes for an answer.

"Lavender, come for a walk please," she said with a tone that brokered no argument. "Come on, it will help."

"No Professor, I can't, I'm not -" She fell silent and moved a little closer. "It's the full moon tomorrow and I, I mean, I'm," she sighed, "I'm really, _REALLY _angry."

"Come along, my mother always said that a brisk walk was good for solving your problems. Just come for a quick one with me and you will work some of it out."

They walked in silence out of the great doors of Hogwarts and into the deserted grounds. Minerva didn't speak but as they walked she could see Lavender biting the inside of her cheek, as if she was holding back.

"Lavender, if you would like to talk, you are more than welcome," she urged, shifting Álainn on her hip.

"I'm afraid," Lavender said, standing absolutely still. "The last full moon was horrible. I, I can't -" She sighed, wiping the tears from her face angrily. "I can't control it."

Minerva stopped as well, looking sadly at the young woman who was once thought to be quite pretty, though not a classical beauty. Now she was thin, drawn, and covered in scars.

"I'm not a werewolf!" she sobbed. "I'm not a real werewolf; I can't change into a wolf, but it hurts," she cried, "it hurts so much."

Feeling a little stuck Minerva summoned Álainn's carrier and placed a warming charm over it while she took Lavender in her arms. She was constantly amazed at her own capacity to care now that there was no impending doom upon her world. Lavender gripped her tightly and continued to sob against her.

Minerva didn't say anything, but the hairs on the back of her neck started to prickle uncomfortably for a moment as they were standing there. She frowned as Lavender went very still, her crying stopping immediately. Minerva's eyebrows shot up as the young woman growled against her shoulder and she wondered just who was currently in control, realising how much danger she could be in.

"Lavender?" she asked quietly, leaning back a little to see the girl's eyes flecked with gold and looking a little confused. "Lavender, can you hear me?"

The hairs on Minerva's whole head were practically standing on edge as the growling continued, getting louder and more savage as the seconds ticked by. Stepping away slowly, Minerva picked up the carrier, praying Álainn wouldn't make a sound as she backed away carefully, keeping an eye on Lavender the whole time.

"Pr'fessa'?"

Minerva turned to see Hagrid looking out over the grounds in surprise.

"Hagrid, I'd like you to make sure the whole castle knows no one is to come into the grounds for the time being, please," she said quietly as the big man appeared at her side. "Take Álainn, give her to Poppy or Draco -" Lavender was downright snarling now, though her concentration seemed to be fixed on the Forest, not them. "Just give her to someone you know I would trust her with, then lock up the castle, so nothing can get in," she paused, laying a hand on his arm, "hurry please."

Hagrid did as he was told, moving quickly to the castle with the baby and shutting the doors behind him. Minerva turned around, wondering how she was going to get Lavender to snap out of it.

"Lavender?"

Minerva moved in front of her and looked at her properly. Her teeth were elongated and her eyes were lost, glaring at something over Minerva's shoulder. It was then that Minerva wondered whether something else was going on. She turned slowly and peered into the shadows, and set back from the tree line she saw it. A pair of gleaming eyes were staring right at her. She took a step back, almost smiling when Lavender let her, before side-stepping around her so she could be in front, protecting Minerva with her body.

The creature seemed to have seen enough and took a few steps forward, causing Lavender to snarl viciously. Clearly, this was not a friendly creature and Minerva collected herself, squared her feet and took out her wand, only to almost drop it when the creature stalked out of the trees.

"Oh, it can't be," she whispered, suddenly wondering if she was dreaming. Standing before her was a Cù Sìth, something she had only read about in books. The legends told of it being a fairy dog, green in colour and the size of a calf.

The legends weren't wrong.

It was huge, and it didn't seem able to take its eyes of Minerva and she realised just how much trouble they were in.

"Lavender, come on, we have to go," she said quietly, taking the girl's hand and pulling her back towards the castle. Lavender, however, had other ideas and pulled her hand from Minerva's grasp, crouching in the snow. "Lavender, no, this isn't something you want to be doing, come on!"

Another part of the legend popped into Minerva's head as the creature suddenly realised what Minerva was doing and it bounded to a safe distance between them and the castle. She recalled something about it howling and being overcome by terror, but she had always considered that similar to the silly myth of the Grimm. However, a third thought became startlingly clear as the creature refused to look away from her; a Cù Sìth was said to steal away nursing mothers so that they could feed the fairy children.

Minerva didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It must have heard or smelt Álainn and followed its nose here, assuming that a baby that young would still be nursing. She almost felt sorry for it, until he took a step closer, causing Lavender to start a little and move forward as well in an effort to protect her. Every single thought about Lavender being fickle and shallow flew out of her head as the beast suddenly charged, meeting Lavender, who seemed to morph mid leap into something close to a werewolf. The fight was scrappy and it seemed that Lavender was winning until the big hound clipped her with its paw, tumbling her over and causing her to lose her form, and she slipped back into the girl again.

The creature huffed a little, sniffing at her before turning immediately and stalking towards Minerva. She _absolutely_ refused to be taken by this beast, not only because she knew she would be of no use to it, but because she needed to spend every available second with Álainn before she became Hermione again.

"I'm not nursing." She glanced at Lavender to see she still wasn't moving. "I'm not her mother, please, you have to see that," she insisted. "I, I am old, I am old and I am not a mother, you do not need me."

She wondered if she was losing her mind as it walked closer, slowly and carefully until it was standing before her. Minerva had never been so scared in all her life. Fighting Wizards was one thing, but creatures were not her forte. She was a cat Animagus for goodness sake, built for jaunts around the corridors and sly trips to the kitchens. Quicker than she could blink the creature reared up and pushed her backwards, making her fall backwards into the snow. She had tears rolling down her face as it came closer, sniffing and huffing with its teeth bared. It seemed to be examining her and then, just left.

Minerva was in a state of shock and she could hear her heart beating in her ears as she sat up, looking back at the forest in total surprise.

"Pr'fessa'! Pr'fessa' McGonagall, are you a'right?" Hagrid bellowed, making her wince. "You're hurt, aren't 'ya?" he asked, standing her up and turning her around, bringing her back to her senses.

"Hagrid, no, I'm fine, honestly. Help Lavender please," she said, patting his giant hands.

She stood staring at the forest when she was suddenly joined in a flurry of snow by Draco, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, taking her hand. "You're freezing."

"What?" Minerva asked, still a little dazed. "No I'm fine," she said, looking at their faces all giving her a stare that she would be proud of herself. "Honestly, I'm fine. Ginny, go and help Miss Brown please, she's had, well, it was an ordeal."

"We know, Professor," Neville said, taking her arm gently and turning her towards the castle. "We were watching from the windows."

"That was wicked, Professor!" Dean said with a grin, making her smile.

"Thank you Mr Thomas. I believe a nice cup of tea would perhaps settle these ridiculous shakes."

"I've got something better," Draco said from her left and she turned to see Álainn smiling, happily pulling at Draco's hair, until she saw Minerva.

Minerva beamed as she squealed, squirming to get out of his arms and into Minerva's as quickly as possible.

"Thank you," she said sincerely to Draco, cupping his cheek then looking at all of the boys, still watching her carefully. "All of you, thank you. I know Albus was rather fond of a feast, so I think maybe we should cancel classes for the rest of today and have an early dinner, don't you?" she said, smiling when everyone inside the Entrance Hall cheered. "Go on, everyone go and do something constructive for a few hours before I change my mind," she said laughing as people scattered.

"Minerva?" Poppy stood behind her looking serious.

For once, Minerva couldn't even bring herself to argue, especially after her abysmal behaviour towards the medi-witch earlier.

"Fine, lead on Poppy, I would like to see Miss Brown anyway."

Poppy stood for a moment with her mouth ajar, looking gobsmacked until she stalked off in the direction of the hospital wing, expecting Minerva to follow behind without argument.

Minerva did so, taking her time so she could whisper to Álainn as she went, feeling all the better for the little cooing noises she was getting in return.

"I was always going to come back to you. There was never any doubt of that," she said quietly, kissing a rosy cheek. "I would never leave you Álainn. Hermione. You are my baby and we'll get through this." She looked down again at those beautiful brown eyes, realising for the first time that they actually belonged to Hermione. "I promise," she winked, cuddling her close and stepping into the Hospital Wing. It would no doubt be a long evening.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow, here we are again. How is everyone? My week has been hectic. I've had a cold, I've busted my finger (self-inflicted, but whatever), my coffee machine has broken - again. But here we are. And we have an update, quite a large one in fact. Nothing else really to report. All is well.**

**Spin has been a delight once more in making this Sooo much easier to read than it was when I gave it to her (it was not the greatest piece of writing I've ever done. Hopefully you won't be able to tell that after all her work :P)**

-0-

[Continued from Chapter 10]

The whole castle was a hive of activity as Minerva stalked through the corridors towards the hospital wing. She could hear a number of students following her and she didn't need to turn to see who it was; Draco would be there, Ginny as well and Neville too, perhaps. Poppy had already levitated Lavender to the ward and now all that was left was her check-up.

She wanted to giggle at the look on Poppy's face when she had immediately agreed to a consultation, but the close call was enough to shock her into being sensible for once. She needed to be there for Álainn _- Hermione -_ and she was going to make sure there was nothing out of order with her after being nearly mauled by a creature she didn't even know for sure existed. The intellectual part of her knew that Hermione needed to get back to normal, and she found that by loving Álainn, she loved the student Hermione even more than she'd realised. So she was going to do everything she could to get that Hermione back, and get her healthy again.

Poppy was already standing by the door when the entourage arrived and she sighed disapprovingly as she ushered them all in.

"How's Lavender, Madam Pomfrey?" Neville asked, glancing over to the closed curtains across the room.

"She'll be fine, just a knock on the head, Mr Longbottom. If anything, whatever happened when she nearly transformed has actually helped her. Now, if you would excuse us, Professor McGonagall and I need a chat."

Draco grinned and offered to take Álainn from Minerva, who grudgingly allowed it, rolling her eyes as Poppy waved her wand and closed the curtains behind them, waiting for her to speak with her hands on her hips.

"Have you lost your mind! Do you have any idea how close to death you just came? I didn't work so hard to bring you back after what that _bitch_ did to you, only to lose you now."

Minerva's heart clenched, realising how much she'd neglected her friends since the war had finished, not to mention her students like poor Hermione, Draco and Lavender. She stopped Poppy's hand midway through a spell and held it gently.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but I really am alright."

Poppy closed her eyes.

"I know really, I just, I panic, and that thing was -" She let out a shaky breath. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I can't say it was the most relaxing afternoon I've ever had either," Minerva agreed with a grimace. "Is Miss Brown really alright? I think I might owe her my life."

"She will be fine once she comes around. She's suffering from exhaustion mostly, but I gave her a sleeping potion and then we'll see what happens."

"Good."

"And how is baby Hermione?"

Minerva sighed, running a hand over her face.

"She is fine. It seems the odd growth spurts have stopped, but Severus and Harry are neck deep in plans to grow her back up to her normal age. We have selected Draco to prepare the potion. He seems to have taken a shine to Álainn."

Poppy scoffed and resumed her diagnosis. She worked in silence and when she was finished, stepped back and took Minerva's hand.

"You seem to be fine. You're doing much better than I thought, especially with you taking care of a baby so young."

"Excellent. I have to go and rescue Draco, will you let me know when Miss Brown wakes up?"

"I will, but please take it easy Minerva, you aren't a young woman anymore."

Minerva laughed and adjusted her robes as she stood.

"This I am well aware of Poppy."

She gave her friend a quick hug and left the room, smiling at Draco and Álainn, who was fast asleep in his arms.

"Well done," she congratulated, taking the baby from him. "I assume the others have gone? Why don't you go and get changed for the feast, I will be in my rooms after if you would like to have tea?"

"I'll be there, Professor."

Minerva watched Draco walk away before returning to her own rooms with the dead weight of Álainn resting comfortably in her arms.

"What a day," she sighed as she entered her office.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, tell us what happened Minerva!"

The portraits clamoured for her attention and she held up a hand for silence, rocking on the spot slightly to settle the baby.

"Please keep your voices down, it is indeed true but I want no further talk of it. Spread your gossip if you will, but I have nothing more to say on the matter."

"Are you alright, Minerva?" Albus asked quietly from his portrait. Minerva smiled at her old friend, now fully restored and looking repentant.

"I am fine, having had a clean bill of health from Poppy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a bath."

She entered her bedroom and sat on the bed with a sigh. She was exhausted, and although she was keen to avoid the fuss of earlier, she couldn't help but hold Álainn closer, breathing in the scent of the baby and taking a moment to thank whatever deity was watching over her.

Drawing herself up tiredly, she placed Álainn in her basket and placed her on the bathroom floor, keeping an eye on her to check she remained asleep as she undressed and sank into the full, hot bath. The tears welled up in her eyes and she struggled to hold them back.

Everything was so confusing, and painful and overwhelming. Over such a short period of time Álainn had wormed her way into Minerva's heart and then been identified as the missing Hermione, only for not one but two near death experiences threatening to take her away, and it all ultimately resulted in Minerva curling up in the bath, sobbing against her knees. Alone in her bathroom she wasn't afraid to admit to herself that she was frightened.

She scoffed anyway.

If only her enemies could see her now, how the world would fall off its axis in the face of Minerva McGonagall feeling something, _anything_.

She sat in the warm water, pulling herself back together as she pondered why she was so scared. Her immediate thoughts went to the idea of Álainn going back to normal and hating Minerva for what she'd done for her as a baby. Logically, Minerva knew there was nothing she had done to ever warrant such a feeling but Hermione, at least before the accident, was not in her right mind. She was scared herself, and hurting. She had clearly been overwhelmed with the feelings of loss and powerlessness as the world kept on turning, despite all that she and her friends had been through. Minerva knew how she must have felt, had lived through it before and she would help, if she was allowed, to get Hermione back on track and through the school year.

As if on cue the little one started to cry and for once, Minerva was loath to get out of the bath. There was still plenty of time before she had to be in the Great Hall, so she shrugged to herself and lifted Álainn from the basket beside the bath, checked her nappy and vanished her clothes, arranging the baby on her chest in the warm water.

Thoughts of this really being Hermione made Minerva blush, but at the same time she needed this time with _her _baby, with Álainn, before she started thinking of her as Hermione. So they would share a bath and enjoy it, regardless of the tiny voice in her head shrieking it's discomfort. As Álainn cuddled up under her chin she was able to tune that voice out completely. Everything was okay and for now, that was enough.

-0-

The feast had been pleasant, and tea with Draco equally so, but as Minerva awoke to Álainn's robust cries a week later her heart was hurting at the thought of what Draco had uttered that evening a week earlier.

"I've spoken to Severus, we've worked out the first part of the potion and I am going to start on it tomorrow. It will take about a week to properly simmer."

Running a hand over her face, Minerva sat up, smiling over at Álainn who was still crying in her bassinet.

"Alright _leanabh_ [baby], I'm coming." Minerva sighed, getting up with a groan as her bones crunched a little together.

She picked Álainn up and held her close, rocking slowly on the spot and humming quietly. It took a few moments before the little one realised she'd been picked up and once she had, she seemed content to grip Minerva's nightgown and push her face into the skin of her neck.

"There we are sweetheart," Minerva cooed, moving back to bed as she glanced at the clock. It was extremely early and she had plenty of time left to enjoy Álainn for potentially the last time at this age.

"I'll miss this with you, my love," Minerva whispered, trying to blink a tear away from her eye. "I have never had such simple pleasure as I have had with you and I will cherish this forever." She smiled to herself. "Even in a few days when you are no doubt having tantrums at me."

She lay back and asked Winky for Hermione's bottle, smiling as it appeared a few moments later on her bedside table.

"Will this be your last bottle perhaps?" Minerva mused, watching intently as Álainn guzzled down her first breakfast greedily. "I admit my darling, I am both excited and nervous for you. I have cleared my day and made sure that Filius knows not to disturb us. Draco will come by this morning and you can take the potion with your elevenses."

Álainn stopped feeding, letting go of the teat with a pop as she looked up at Minerva, now content with a full belly.

"I bet you understand every word I am saying, don't you?" Minerva said with a smile. "You're taking stock of all of everything. Just wait until you start talking. I am actually rather reluctant to go through that stage with you, don't you know? Having taught you for so long, I can only imagine going through the dreaded 'why' stage with you."

Álainn sat engrossed by Minerva as she spoke and Minerva couldn't help but fall in love with her even more. She stroked Álainn's wispy hair, until her eyes started to drift close. She mapped out her face, running a finger over a little chubby cheek and down the bridge of her nose, around her ears and over her chin. Álainn - Hermione - was perfect, in every way Minerva could imagine. She had meant what she said, she was honoured to have been granted such an amazing experience with a baby that was already so close to her heart, and she even took a moment to be amazed with magic itself, something she didn't feel very often this late in life.

She scooted down the bed in the most lady-like way she could manage, shifting Álainn to rest on her chest with her head over her heart, and she sighed as she felt her own eyes closing a little. She heard the pop of Winky arriving in her room and smiled even as she drifted off, knowing that the little elf had also been worried and would pay close attention to her and her baby while they slept.

-0-

The knock on the door signalled the arrival of Draco Malfoy and Minerva found herself pausing.

"You have to do it, Min," Albus said gently. Since his jaunt to the Owlery he said fewer words, but what little he did say was both useful and with good intention.

"I know, I just -" She glanced down at Álainn. "I have thoroughly enjoyed having her like this, as selfish as that sounds." She shook her head. "Come in Draco."

"Good morning, Professor," he said shyly. "The first batch is finished."

"Alright, you get everything set up and I shall wake our princess." She walked over to the bassinet, another thing that would have to no doubt change once she had received a dose of the potion.

Severus had discussed it at length with her over the course of the morning, telling her how it was supposed to work, and how it could go wrong. The negative side effects were frightening, but Severus pointed out that they had done extensive tests, though on what Minerva didn't ask. There were some things that were better left unknown. The potion was stable and after the tests, Draco had announced that it was as ready as it would ever be.

And now for the moment of truth.

"Ready?" he asked, catching Minerva staring into space.

"Oh, yes, right," she said, feeling a little flustered as she picked Álainn up. Feeling Minerva all around her, the girl opened her eyes blearily, looking around a little, taking in what was going on. "Hello _leanabh _[baby]," Minerva whispered, kissing her hair. "Time for elevenses."

Settling on her chair, Minerva fidgeted for a moment before she could avoid it no longer. She shakily took the bottle of milk and potion mix from Draco and took a deep breath.

"It's alright Minerva, we're all right here," Severus said quietly, startling even Minerva at the level of care in his voice.

"I know," she admitted with a sad smile. "And I know there will be some pain involved and that breaks my heart, but it must be done," she said with a sigh. "It must."

As she was about to start the Floo ignited, sending forth one Harry Potter, who looked flustered, but glad to see everyone.

"Hey, you haven't started yet have you?" he asked, leaning over to kiss Minerva's cheek, and then Álainn's.

"I was just about to. Aren't you supposed to be at the Ministry?"

"I asked Kingsley to let me have the day off. I've spent the last week memorising healing spells and such so I'm on hand, and I think Ginny was going to come down too."

"Why didn't I think of that before?" Minerva said, feeling frustrated with herself. "Harry, could you poke your head through the Floo and ask Poppy to come down here please."

"On it," he said with a wink.

Happy to have a small respite before the zero hour, Minerva cuddled Álainn close, who seemed happy enough to take a look at the bustle of activity around her.

Someone knocked on the door and Draco walked over to answer it, admitting Ginny, Neville and to Minerva's surprise, Lavender.

"Lavender, I was under the impression you were recuperating?" Minerva said, happy to see the girl up and about.

"I am feeling much better, thank you Headmistress," she said quietly, but with a small smile. "I wanted to be here, you know, just -" She trailed off and Minerva reached across to squeeze her hand.

"Well thank you, thank you all for being here," she took another deep breath. "I think now we are ready," she nodded at Poppy as she came through the Floo, "let us proceed."

Minerva had never been a shy woman, but as she fed Álainn the first sips from her bottle, she felt like she was under the proverbial muggle microscope. All eyes were on her and Álainn and as she continued to drink, and the tension began to get a little unbearable.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Ginny asked, receiving a nudge from Harry, who hadn't taken his eyes off Álainn since she had started feeding.

As much as Minerva agreed with Ginny's outburst, she couldn't help but feel relieved. Perhaps Álainn wouldn't be affected by the potion and stay her baby forever.

And the Giant Squid might fly.

Álainn squirmed awkwardly in her arms after a moment and Minerva looked down quickly to see her face screwed up in pain.

"Oh my Álainn," she whispered, moving her up onto her shoulder as she started screaming. "There now, it will be over in a moment, easy _mo leanabh _[my baby]. It will be over soon, it's okay."

Minerva couldn't help the tears gathering in her eyes as Álainn cried even harder. She knew in her mind that the pain was not excruciating, but just something that she had never felt before.

"Poppy, please, can't you do something?" she pleaded, looking over to the only other adult in the room.

"You know she cannot Minerva," Severus said, looking pained. "Hermione needs to be awake, however awful that seems now."

"I just -"

"It's alright Min," Harry said, suddenly by her side and holding her hand. "She'll be okay."

"Something is happening," Lavender said, nodding towards the baby.

Minerva moved her back onto her lap and saw that Lavender was right. Álainn was changing before their eyes, not unlike someone who had just taken Polyjuice potion. Her features were morphing rapidly and even as they did Minerva could see Hermione, although very young, appearing more and more in her features.

"I believe it would be better to remove her clothes Minerva," Draco said awkwardly.

Minerva nodded and quickly set about the task, wanting to take each piece off separately and not use magic, in case it interfered with the potion. Álainn's screaming intensified and Minerva noticed her hands were shaking, the pain of her child crying piercing her heart.

"I'll help," Draco said, moving forward to help Harry.

Minerva had never been more grateful for letting go of her stern visage in the last six months. The children, young adults really, that sat around her were providing her with so much comfort she didn't really know what to do. She smiled at Ginny as she moved to her side and sat rubbing her forearm, clearly wanting to help as well, but not wanting to take Minerva's hands away from Hermione.

"Draco, check on her, it should be over soon," Severus instructed, nodding to his Godson.

Draco moved in front of Minerva and leaned over the baby, who was now hysterical on Minerva's knee. Minerva kept hold of her sides, unconsciously rubbing her thumb over the little tummy in her hands.

"I think it's stopped," Draco announced after a few minutes. "Um, Madam Pomfrey, can you -"

He trailed off as the medi-witch moved forward, and to the amusement of Minerva, the students all jumped out of her way. The woman mumbled and chuntered her way through an examination until she too stood up and pronounced Hermione fine.

"She is definitely older," she said stepping back.

For the first time Minerva had a chance to look at the child properly. Lying on her knee was no longer the small and innocent baby, but a toddler. Solid and heavier than she expected..

"Wow," Neville said, looking bewildered at the little thing. "She looks just like Hermione, I mean, I know she is Hermione, but I just didn't expect her -"

"I know what you mean," Minerva muttered, looking around at her guests. "Thank you all for coming. It, it means the world to me that you were here, and that you came to my, and Miss Brown's aid last week. You are all exemplary examples of fine young men and women."

"Thanks Minerva," Harry grinned cheekily, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I guess the excitement is over then," he said, looking down at Hermione, who was now unconscious but breathing steadily. "I, um, will just walk Ginny back I think, if that's okay Headmistress?"

"You are to be back here in twenty minutes, young man!" she called as they scurried out of the room. Let them have their fun, but not too much. She had not forgotten the secret Ginny had shared with her at the beginning of this ordeal. Now would not be the time to relive such a scare.

"I think I will put this one to bed, and more importantly find her some clothes," Minerva said absently. "Shall I see you all at dinner?"

"Yeah, we're going down to watch the Quidditch anyway," Neville said, holding out his hand to help Lavender up, who was looking a little tired. "It's the younger ones today."

"Right, well, take it easy Lavender. The rest of you, cheer them on, give them hints and may both teams enjoy themselves, as much as it pains me not to want to cheer the Gryffindors on." She grinned, sneaking a look at Severus, who was smirking right back.

"It does make a difference, Professor," Lavender said quietly. "It _is_ making a difference."

"Good, now, off you go to the game and I shall see you at dinner."

"See you."

"Bye."

Minerva was left in her sitting room with a quite naked toddler in her lap with Poppy sitting opposite, apparently content to watch proceedings and stick close while Draco packed up his things.

"That was distressing," she said absently, summoning a blanket from her room to wrap around Álainn, _Hermione_.

"It was rather," Poppy agreed, summoning an elf and ordering some tea. "Is Mr Malfoy staying?" she asked.

Minerva knew after what had happened Draco would quite willingly change his name from Malfoy to anything else, and saw the way his shoulders slumped as Poppy asked him.

"It is Draco, Poppy, and Draco, you will stay and you will learn that despite the ones who came before you, that you are worthy of a Noble name," she said, gently wrapping Álainn up and leaning back with the little one leaning on her chest. It would take her a while to get used to the sudden size difference.

"Now leave what can be left and come and sit down," she said, holding out her hand for him to join her. "Well done," she whispered as Poppy poured the tea. "It was painful, heartbreaking, but here is the proof that you are as great a potions maker as your Godfather was."

"I'm nowhere near as good as Severus," he said quietly, glancing at Poppy.

"You are, because I say you are, and I'm sure once Poppy has sampled some of the healing potions I might get you to provide for her, she will tell you the same, and she's not as biased as I am."

"Indeed I am not. A hospital wing is no place for playing favourites," Poppy said, sitting back down with her tea. "I preferred Severus brewing our healing potions because he was the best, not because he was convenient. After what I have seen here today though, I hold you in high esteem, Draco. You certainly seem as though you know what you're doing."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey,"

The three adults sat in silence, occasionally looking over when Hermione stirred. Minerva maneuvered her so she was lying sideway across her lap, so she could better see the new features on her face.

"She looks like Hermione now she's older, doesn't she?" she mused quietly.

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "Although I've never seen her this quiet," he quipped, earning a slap on the arm.

"Well, Quidditch is almost over, and although you and Mr Potter are no longer on the field which has made my days considerably quieter, most matches are not without injury. Minerva, see you at dinner. Mr Malfoy, sorry, Draco I shall contact you about some potions perhaps," she said, throwing some Floo powder in the fire and disappearing.

"She's actually scarier than you are," Draco mused after Poppy had disappeared.

Minerva chuckled but didn't deny it.

"I only seem scary," she admitted. "Poppy _is_ scary. Believe me, I know."

Draco smiled and looked down at Hermione again.

"Do you think it will be easier to call her Hermione now, or will you still get stuck on Álainn?" he asked, pulling gently on a tight ringlet and watching as it bounced back. "She's cute. I, I have never met any small children, but, she's,"

"I know," Minerva smiled, kissing Hermione's forehead.

"Mummy?"

"Whoa!"

"Well I never," Minerva gasped as Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"It seems she retains most of her core memories, speech definitely," Severus muttered as if he was note taking, something that Draco immediately did. "Minerva, place the child on the floor and see what happens."

Minerva bristled a little at the thought but shrank the blanket down a little and wrapped it more securely as she did as she was told. Hermione stood and looked around, before tottering a little way towards the fire as if enchanted by the flames.

"No! Álainn, no!" Minerva gasped, rushing forward.

"MAMA!"

Whatever Minerva was expecting, it wasn't that and she stared at Álainn_ - Hermione -_ for a moment before realising it and moving to her side.

"You mustn't go near the fire sweetheart, it is dangerous."

"Mama!" Álainn repeated, holding her arms out as if she wanted to be picked up.

Minerva sighed. She, and she supposed the others too, hadn't really thought about what she would be like when she grew up a little. The thought of being Hermione's mother, if only for a little while was wonderful, and also heartbreaking. glorifying.

"Álainn, Hermione, I am not your Mama. Your Mummy is away right now, but you can stay with me for as long as you want. I'm Minerva," she said, pointing to her chest and smiling as Hermione did the same. "Minerva."

"Mama," Hermione said brightly. "Mummy gone. Mama stay. I love Mama."

"Merlin's beard," Albus muttered from his portrait across the room, speaking for the first time. "It seems, my dear, that Hermione's sharp mind was no less sharp even back when she was a child," he chuckled. "I suggest you, as the young ones these days seem to say, 'live it up'."

"Albus," she scoffed, "I'm not her Mama, ahem, mother, I'm not even a relation."

"But she sees you as one and I thought that was exactly what you wanted? You wanted her to trust you, to love you and then perhaps later to work with you and move past all the hurt."

"But -"

"Mama?" Hermione asked, tugging on Minerva's sleeve.

"Yes, _leannan_ [sweetheart]," she said without turning. "Just a minute."

"But nothing, Minerva. The child clearly has latched onto you and as she grows she will naturally continue to do so. This is what you wanted," Severus added.

"Yes, but not at the expense of her own parents!" Minerva cried hopelessly.

"Uh oh."

Minerva realised the quiet word had come from the tiny tot beside her and looked down to see Hermione standing in a little puddle, now spreading across her carpet.

"Oh Hermione, darling," she said, picking her up and grimacing, both at the change in weight and the slightly soggy patch now seeping into her robes. "Let's get you some clothes, shall we?" she said, nodding to Draco, who was already waving his wand to clear up the mess. "If you want to go to dinner Draco I can meet you there, you don't have to wait for me."

"That's fine. You'll be okay?" he asked, looking sideways at Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll work it out. I have about as much experience with small children as you do, but I will do my best."

"Having said that, Minerva, your bad days are as good as some dunderhead's best days, so I'm sure you will manage. Draco, please make sure you write up your notes," Severus instructed, nodding for the boy to leave.

"Severus, really, he could have stayed."

"Nonsense, he needs to learn to complete the whole experiment, from start to end. And besides, I believe the child needs a bath. If I remember correctly that is what Narcissa once did for Draco when he had an unfortunate accident on my robes."

Minerva tried hard not to laugh but allowed herself a small smirk as she continued into the bathroom where she sat the little one on the toilet while she ran the bath. Despite not having any experience, Minerva found it easy to let go of her fears and go along with what her instincts were telling her. Hermione hummed happily and swung her legs, but otherwise watched Minerva move about, calling out happily when she was finished.

"Well done Álainn," Minerva praised, lifting her up and then putting her straight in the bath.

"Baff!" she said happily, splashing in the water. "Mama get in da baff?"

Minerva coloured, wondering if Álainn could remember enjoying a bath with her not so long ago and how, if she did retain her memories, she would explain that away in the future.

"No baby, Ma-, I shall stay here," she said, rolling her eyes at herself for the slip. "You enjoy yourself though, my darling."

"Mama," Hermione said simply, grinning toothily. It was only then that Minerva realised why she must have screamed so much. It seemed as if quite a few teeth had appeared where they weren't before.

"Can I look in your mouth please Álainn _- Hermione_?"

"Yep," she said, opening her mouth wide and making an 'ahhh' sound.

There were quite a few teeth already set in her jaw, and a few more that Minerva could feel along Hermione's gums and she wasn't really looking forward to them making a proper appearance. She had heard that teething was painful for children and she didn't want to put Hermione through any more pain, ever.

"Mama, I'm hungry," she said suddenly, almost biting Minerva's finger.

"Hermione, it is Minerva."

"Mama."

"_Minerva._"

"Mama."

"Min-"

"Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama!" Hermione sang, giggling and splashing until she covered herself in water and came up gasping for air.

"Gracious child, don't drown yourself," Minerva said, leaning over the bath and holding her still. "Gently, now, gently."

"I's hungry Mama!" Hermione said, opening her mouth to show Minerva that it was apparently empty.

"Och, I give up," Minerva muttered. "We shall have to get you out of the bath and find you some clothes," Minerva said, almost to herself while reaching to get a towel and turning around to see Hermione standing up, and in slow motion slip over in the water.

"Álainn!"

She went down hard and Minerva not only got soaked from the accompanying tidal wave, but she was quite sure she burst an ear drum at the ear splitting scream that Hermione issued as she landed on the hard rim of the bath.

"Oh, _leanabh_ [baby], _tiugainn_ [come here], up you come," Minerva said, groaning as she lifted the still screaming child into her arms and quickly wrapped a towel around her. "Let me see."

Hermione shook her head, crying earnestly into Minerva's shoulder, and as much as she wanted to check for injuries, Minerva also knew that she equally wanted to console the poor thing.

"There there _leannan_ [sweetheart], I'm here," she soothed, rocking the baby on her knee until the cries were merely little hiccups. "Easy, my love."

"Mama?"

Minerva looked into the little face peering up at her to see a bump forming on her forehead and her lower lip trembling as she looked up with her big brown eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, Mama's got you."

Just as it hadn't taken long for Minerva to cave in at the beginning of their little adventure together, it didn't take her long now, and she knew in her heart that she did well to fight it for as long as she did.

"Mama, hurty," Hermione whispered, gripping onto Minerva's robes, just as she did as a baby.

"I know, but we'll make it better, okay?" Minerva said, reaching for her wand. "Hold still _leanabh_ [baby]."

She waved her wand over Hermione's bruise and smiled as the frown on the toddler's forehead disappeared.

"That's better, darling."

"Mama love _Awlin_?"

Minerva chuckled at the pronunciation, but nodded, pressing a soft kiss to where the bump had been.

"Yes, Mama, ahem, I love Álainn."

"Mama love H'ione?"

"Yes, Mama loves Hermione. You _are _Hermione."

"Yep," the cheeky thing replied, now playing with the buttons on Minerva's robes. "I Awlin and H'ione."

"Indeed you are, my little one." Minerva laughed, confident that Hermione, Álainn, was now alright. She got up with the child in her arms and walked into her bedroom to find an outfit for Hermione laid out on the bed.

"Oh, Winky is a star," she said quietly, placing Hermione on the bed with one eye on her at all times. She had learnt her lesson and the bed was considerably higher off the ground than the bath was.

"Now, let's get you dressed, shall we?" Minerva said, picking up the tiny pair of knickers and turning to see Hermione, stark naked, wriggling off the bed and hanging onto the post. Before she could say blast ended skrewts, Hermione had run out of the room and into her office, much to the amusement of the portraits if their raucous laughter was anything to go by.

"Hermione, Álainn, come here please!"

"Hi," she said, looking up at Albus. "Santy Claus!"

Minerva laughed quite loudly at Hermione's wide eyes.

"No baby, that's Albus, not Santa Claus. Father Christmas - Santa Claus - lives up in the North Pole. Albus here is my friend."

"Hi Olbus," she said with a wave as she turned to look at Severus. "Hello."

"This is Severus," Minerva said, finally grabbing Hermione from behind and shifting her onto her hip.

"Minerva, the child is naked again."

Minerva smiled as Hermione lay her head on her shoulder with a yawn and began sucking on her fingers.

"Seb'rus gwumpy," she said, looking up at Minerva.

"No _leanabh_ [baby], Severus has a natural frown. It defines his face."

"Oh be on with you woman," he said, blushing as much as a portrait could.

"Mama, Awlin sleepy," Hermione said with another yawn.

"It is likely she will be exhausted," Severus advised. "You might want to think about putting her down for the night and going to dinner on your own. The elf can watch her."

"Thank you Severus," Minerva said, quirking her eyebrow and returning to her room. "What about it sweetheart, do you want to go to sleep now?"

"Mama stay?" she asked, once again looking up with her big, brown eyes.

"I will stay for a while, but then I have to go and have my dinner."

"Mama gots Awlin's bottle?" she said, rolling onto the bed once Minerva's sat down.

"You still want a bottle?" Minerva asked, wondering whether that was wise.

"Mama gots Awlin's bottle?" she asked again.

"Alright love, alright. Let's get you into some pyjamas and get you settled."

It took a while for Minerva to get Hermione into one of her old baby suits that she magically enlarged, smiling as she crawled up the bed and plonked herself on Minerva's knee.

"I see how it is," she said gently. "Alright, let me get settled and then we shall have your bottle."

It didn't take long for Minerva to get sorted and soon she was sitting against the headboard with Hermione curled up on her knee, sucking greedily on the bottle that Winky had made. The little elf had proved her worth once again by insisting that it was perfectly normal for a baby that old to have a feed before sleeping and again when they woke up.

"Mistress always fed Master Barty when he was small," she said quietly, tugging on her ears. "Until he's was three."

"That's good to know Winky, thank you," Minerva had replied.

And now she was cradling Hermione as she dozed. She would be late for dinner, but as long as she kept up the gentle rocking she would make it in time to eat a little before dessert was served.

"I love you, little Álainn," she whispered, when she saw the girl in question nod off to sleep.

Despite the ups and downs of today, Hermione had come out of it for the better, and without any apparent side effects. The road would be long but they had taken the first step, something Minerva was grateful for as she tucked Álainn into her own bed. She could just as easily have Transfigured the cot, but tonight she would hold her little one to her while they both slept. It would comfort them both after today and honestly, Minerva was looking forward to it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I confess to be at a loss as to what to do with Min and Álainn right now. I have an end point, and a rough road to follow to get there, but I would prefer you all to get a small glimpse into Álainn/Hermione as she goes through the various stages. There are a few ideas I have here and there, but I was wondering if anyone had any requests etc? I imagine she's going to stay this age for a little while at least, which I've got pegged as somewhere between maybe 2-ish and 3ish? I'm not one for absolutes lol So if any of you have anything you want to see while she's this small, feel free to share. I feel bad asking you for ideas, but I do so like kids at this age, I'm just not sure what to do with her lol**

**Thanks be for Spin's amazingness in editing this :D Cheers lovely!**

-0-

The first rays of morning light came streaming through the window as Minerva rolled over, reaching out to snuggle the little bundle of warmth that she had discovered in the middle of the night. Álainn had happily been put to bed in her own cot but had then appeared under Minerva's covers, somehow climbing out of her cot and up the height of the bed despite it being taller than Álainn herself.

Minerva searched for that warmth, smiling sleepily as she thought of the arms and legs wrapped around her for most of the night until her brain caught up with her hand. She opened her eyes and looked for her little one instead, sitting up sharply when she realised she was the only one in the bed.

"Oh no!"

Minerva threw back the covers and tumbled out of bed, finding the door to the bedroom open, as she had left it the night before.

"How stupid of me!"

She'd been lulled into a sense of security while Hermione was just a baby, and had forgotten the one rule when dealing with toddlers. If they _can_ get to it, they _will_ get to it.

"Albus, have you seen her?"

He blinked sleepily, looking around at the other portraits before his gaze settled on Minerva, who was trying desperately to smooth her hair down and tie her robe at the same time.

"Who?"

"Álainn, Hermione. She's not in bed!"

"I'm sorry Min, I haven't seen her," he replied, looking worried.

"I, too, did not see her Minerva," called Severus. "Myself, and I'm sure the other portraits would be happy to search the castle though."

There was a general murmuring of agreement as quite a number of portraits left their frames to start searching.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it when I went to bed. How stupid am I, how utterly ridiculous!"

"Minerva, stop, take a breath and think."

Minerva did as Albus asked her, but couldn't think of anything. Álainn had been a toddler for a matter of hours, and while she certainly had a good grasp on walking and functioning, she was so little and there was so much in and around Hogwarts that could hurt her.

"Minerva, the castle will not hurt her, of that I am sure."

Unable to even look at Albus anymore, Minerva rushed from her rooms, checking all the corners and dark spaces on her way as she practically ran down the corridors. It was still early so the castle was empty of students, easing her search somewhat. She didn't stop until she came to the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Minerva, what on earth are you doing? Ladies don't gallop down the corridors like First Years," the Fat Lady chastised.

"Have you seen a toddler this morning, or earlier perhaps? She's only small. Ringlets in her hair -" Minerva stopped talking as she felt tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "I, she's disappeared and I'm looking for her."

"Not at all dear, no one's been in or out either, not since Mr Potter left."

Minerva had forgotten all about Harry being in the castle the night before and hoped that he hadn't done anything to disappoint her. She couldn't think of him now though, she had to find Hermione.

"Alright, but can you let me in just in case, you never know with this castle."

"Of course," the Fat Lady said, swinging the portrait open and allowing Minerva entry.

It was warm inside and Minerva smiled at a few students who had clearly fallen asleep by the fire doing their homework the night before.

Minerva crept past them and up the stairs, checking in each dormitory as she passed.

"Professor?"

Lavender Brown was sitting up in bed watching her with a frown. It stood to reason that of all the students in Gryffindor Tower, she would be the one to notice her first.

"Have you seen Álainn, um, Hermione? Have you seen her this morning or maybe during the night?"

"No... Why, what's wrong?" she asked, getting up.

"She managed to get out of my rooms and she could be anywhere."

Minerva swallowed thickly as Lavender walked over and patted her arm, but waited until she'd got her emotions back under control before she stepped away and looked around at the other sleeping girls.

"We'll help," Lavender stated quickly, rousing the other girls in the room. "Oi, let's go! Hermione's gone missing."

"What?" Ginny asked, looking remarkably like her brothers this early in the morning. "What do you mean she's missing?"

"Exactly what I said," Lavender replied, pulling her out of her bed. "We're going to help find her. I'll go and get Neville and the others; see you down in the common room."

Minerva watched, somewhat bemused as the Seventh Year Gryffindor's rallied for her, all trudging down the stairs, yawning and sleepy, but not making one word of complaint.

Minerva followed them down, smiling at all the tired faces when they had gathered.

"I know you are all tired, and I thank you for your help. Álainn is missing. I believe she has simply wandered off, however, this castle is quite large and there are many different places a small child can hide. For those not aware, yesterday the baby was given an aging potion, so she is now the size of a small toddler, barely two or three years old. She can walk and talk quite well, and I really need to find her."

It was uncharacteristic of her to be so needy, but Lavender once again took control.

"Alright, split into twos with one person being fully capable of casting a Patronus. Start at the top of the castle and work your way down. Two in each tower, ask your friends there to let you in and send your Patronus if you find her."

The Gryffindors left the room, leaving Minerva feeling somewhat redundant.

"She's amazing isn't she, Professor?" Neville said with a smile as he held open the portrait for her.

"She is exceedingly proficient at taking control, something I can not remember Miss Brown ever being. I think she will have a rather excellent chance at securing a place in the WSAR."

"Search and Rescue?" Neville asked as they searched the corridors. It seemed as though he was in charge of keeping her thoughts occupied while they searched and he was doing a good job at it so far.

"Yes, they are the witches and wizards who generally go after people who have splinched themselves, or apparated to the wrong location. They're also the ones responsible for the recovery of people who can't apparate across the ocean properly. The salt water affects one's balance," she muttered as she peered behind a tapestry.

"I didn't know that," Neville said, smiling sadly as she sighed. She felt the panic welling up in her throat again and she had to concentrate very hard on _not _breaking down.

"We'll find her Professor, I promise," Neville said kindly, making her return his smile, if only a little.

"She's so small."

"I know, but this castle has looked after all of us well. It'll look after her too," Neville reassured, wrapping an arm around her shoulder stiffly.

"Thank you Neville," she whispered, blinking rapidly. "I shouldn't have been so stupid. I should have locked the door."

"It's not your fault, Professor," Neville said, setting off down the corridor again, checking in all the classrooms.

"I wish we had Harry's map," Neville muttered, making Minerva frown.

"What map?"

She watched as Neville paled and she correctly assumed it was something he wasn't supposed to have said.

"Um, well, he, it's a map see, of the castle," he stumbled with a shrug.

"Why would it be better to have it?"

"Um, well, it, it might show where everyone is?"

Minerva's eyes went wide and suddenly all of the years of night patrols made sense, when she had been sure there was a student out of bed, but could never find them.

"Where is Ginerva searching?" she asked, immediately abandoning the idea of searching manually.

"Um, Ravenclaw Tower," he said, sounding incredibly defeated.

She marched off, eager to confront the young girl about it. There was no way Harry would have gone to the Ministry and not let her borrow it while she was still at school.

"Ginevra!" she called at the bottom of the stairs, almost smiling when Ginny came down looking worried.

"Yes Professor?"

"Harry has a map of the castle. Do you have it?"

"A map Professor, I don't know what you mean?" she said, chewing on her lip.

"Miss Weasley, I know it exists. Do you or do you not have it?"

Ginny looked as if she wanted to put up a fight for about thirty seconds, but then sighed.

"I'm going to kill him," she muttered as she stormed past. Minerva would have smiled in any other circumstance - no wonder Neville looked so worried. "I would have remembered eventually and checked it myself. You don't have to check it Professor."

"Ginny -" Minerva sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I just, Harry's dad made it," she said as they returned to Gryffindor Tower and made their way up to her dormitory. "It means a lot to him."

"Ginny, please. Álainn is missing."

"I know," she said, holding a piece of scraggy parchment Minerva was sure she had seen before. "I just don't want you to set it on fire or anything."

"I promise you it will remain unharmed," Minerva said, rolling her eyes.

She watched as Ginny whispered something and spread the map out over the bed, and couldn't help but gasp at the magnitude of it.

"Goodness gracious," she said, peering down at the little moving feet. "Why, this is -"

"I know," Ginny said proudly.

"Can you make it show you a person? Or do you have to find them?"

"I think you have to find them," Ginny said, peering over it beside Minerva.

They scoured the map for many long and tense minutes until Ginny paused and moved back to a section she was studying.

"Oh, um, Professor?" she said, sounding a little unsure. "Is that -?"

Minerva bent forward and almost fainted when she saw a tiny dot, above which was written 'Hermione Granger/Álainn McGonagall'.

"What on earth?" she blinked twice as she took note of both the name on the parchment, and what room Álainn was in, standing up suddenly and feeling very foolish. "That can't be right."

She left the room without giving the map or Ginny a second thought and rushed back along the corridors and up the spiral staircase, bursting into her rooms to find her little baby snuggled up on the rug in front of the fire with a tabby cat curled around her.

"Minerva, I just sent Severus to get you. She came toddling back in here about half an hour ago with the cat in her arms, sat down on the rug and promptly curled up and went to sleep," Albus said cheerily. "She seemed quite happy, not a bit upset."

Minerva couldn't believe her eyes, so she just stared at the scene before her. All the tension and worry and panic she had been feeling melted away instantly and she felt herself fall to the sofa and burst into tears, crying into her hands. Oh how she wished Albus was still here, to wrap her up in his arms and tell her that it was okay to cry, that everything would be alright again in no time. She ached inside, having been so tense for more than an hour or two, now that she saw her baby was okay - even though she knew in her head that it wasn't even _her _baby, she had no right to think that. She should have handed Hermione over to St Mungos; there was no way she should have kept her and make Draco give her the potion, how immature, how irresponsible was she to -

"Mama?"

Her head snapped up and she found herself face to face with the little girl she had fallen in love with.

"Oh Álainn," she whispered, pulling the little girl up and into her arms, hugging her tightly and crying into her beautiful hair. "Please don't ever do that to me again _leanabh_ [baby]. Please don't ever run off." She pulled back and cupped Álainn's tiny face and waited until the little girl's eyes looked into her own. "Álainn, you must never go anywhere without me," she said sternly. "If you would like to go somewhere, ask me, is that understood?"

Álainn looked up with wide eyes but nodded solemnly. Despite feeling like an old fool, Minerva pulled her back in and hugged her tightly once more.

"Squishy Mama," Álainn mumbled into her shoulder.

Sniffing and wiping her eyes, Minerva let Álainn get down and go back towards the cat, who was now licking its paw, nonplussed about being somewhere it clearly hadn't been before.

"Look Mama," Álainn said, picking up the cat awkwardly and bringing her closer. "Minnie!"

There was dead silence as Álainn dropped the cat on Minerva's lap, smiling and chatting away, unaware of the tension building in the room.

It was Albus that cracked first. A tiny noise, barely a whisper of a chuckle, and then Dilys, and then it was like a tidal wave, washing over her uncontrollably as Álainn also joined in, giggling along even when she didn't really know what they were laughing at.

"She seems to think that you, are indeed me," Minerva said, peering over her glasses at the cat sitting on her knee and ignoring the hysterical laughter from the gallery around her. "Ordinarily, I would say no and be done with it it, but she means the world to me, so I have a feeling that I am no match for her big brown eyes."

"M'rowl."

And like that it was settled. The cat seemed to understand it was staying, and hopped down off Minerva's knee, winding between her legs, before brushing up against Álainn.

"Álainn darling, let's get you into the bath and then we'll go to breakfast."

Minerva stood up and clapped her hands twice, laughing and groaning as Álainn ran and jumped into her arms, giggling when Minerva used her momentum to swing Álainn around.

"Come on, _mo luaidh_ [my darling]."

Minerva carried Álainn to the bathroom, waving her wand to turn on the taps and fill the tub while she undressed Álainn and helped her into the bath.

"I's a fish!" she said suddenly, letting herself fall back and under the water.

"Álainn!" Minerva practically squealed, picking her up and helping her wipe the water out of her eyes. "What on earth child, you're going to give me a heart attack," she muttered, kneeling down and squirting some shampoo into her hair. "Hold still sweetheart, while I wash your hair."

Evidently despite being a tiny bit mischievous, and far too clever for her own good, Álainn loved having the full attention of Minerva and sat happily splashing in the water and singing some sort of nonsense song to herself as Minerva lathered up the shampoo and rinsed it off.

"One more time darling," she said, combing some conditioner through Hermione's ringlets with her fingers. She could see why Hermione had so much trouble with her hair, it was so thick! She hoped that her conditioner would help though. The way those ringlets bounced back once they'd gone under water was adorable.

"Mama?" she asked, blinking rapidly as she moved and Minerva tipped some water over her face.

"Álainn, stay still _leanabh_ [baby]," she said, all thumbs as she tried to make sure the soap didn't go in her eyes.

"Awlin hungry."

Minerva chuckled, leaning over to press a kiss to her baby's forehead.

"I know sweetheart, we're going to get you out of the bath, get you dry and dressed, do your hair and then we'll go down to breakfast, okay?"

"Yup," she said happily, holding up her arms for Minerva to lift her out.

Minerva groaned as her back pulled, but she managed to get Álainn from the bath and into her room without too much trouble. Álainn even lay still while she dried her and pulled on her clothes, before she sat down on the bed and patted the space in front of her.

"Come here child and I'll do your hair."

"Yey!" Álainn cried, launching herself into Minerva's arms.

After so much panic and worry this morning, Minerva was content to have a cuddle for a short while before she realised Alainn's hair was soaking through her bathrobe.

"Come on trouble, sit there nicely and I'll plait your hair." Minerva knew from her own childhood that it was best to plait hair such as Hermione's whilst it was still wet, before drying it magically.

It was a shame to hide the ringlets, but Minerva could just imagine trying to get the knots out of them later. She enjoyed spending time running her fingers through Álainn's hair, and could tell that Álainn enjoyed it as well. When the plait was finally tied off, she wrapped her arms around the little body in front of her and pulled her back onto her knee, kissing her loudly and comically. Álainn giggled, but didn't move from her place.

"I love you Álainn, Hermione. Both of you. I need you to know that. _Tha gaol agam ort_ [I love you]."

"Lub you too Mama," Álainn sighed, leaning tiredly against Minerva's shoulder.

"Can you stay here for me while I get dressed?" Minerva asked, leaning around to see Álainn's tired eyes slowly blinking shut. Minerva waved her wand, drying Álainn's hair in an instant and smiling proudly at the result. She sent a quiet thank you up to her _seanmhai__r_[grandmother] for teaching her. "Lie here darling, and I'll get changed."

Minerva moved from behind her as gently as possible, settling Álainn back onto the bed and pulling a blanket over her while she showered and dressed - not before taking care to lock her rooms this time. Knowing that the little one would be asleep, she spent a little more time in the shower than she had been of late, making sure to enjoy the time she had to herself while she could.

When she returned to the bedroom dressed but still towel drying her hair, she was greeted by the sight of a house elf standing over a stirring Hermione.

"Oh Winky, thank you for looking after her."

"Mistress should have called _me_ this morning," Winky said quietly, looking pointedly at Minerva. "Winky woulds have helped."

"Winky, honestly, I didn't even think of it," Minerva said, coming to stand by Álainn and Winky. "I believe that I may have panicked a little."

She looked down at Winky who was smiling as she watched Álainn sucking her thumb.

"She's is your baby Mistress, I think yous is entitled to panic."

Minerva chuckled and patted Winky's shoulder, making the elf blush and disappear with a pop.

"Are you ready to go to breakfast, sweetheart?" she said, kissing Álainn's nose and nuzzling against her soft skin.

"Mama?"

"Come here baby, let's go and get some food. I'm famished."

-0-

The trip down to the Great Hall had been long, and Álainn was a fairly solid child. Minerva's arms were rather sore by the time she had reached the grand doors, smiling as most of the students stood up to take a peek at the little one. Feeling all those eyes on her, Álainn quickly buried her face into Minerva's neck, sucking her thumb once more. Minerva frowned at the action, having not witnessed it before today.

"Minerva, how are you this morning?" Filius asked as he magically pulled out her chair for her.

"I have had a long morning, Filius," Minerva admitted. "Álainn went missing from my quarters, found a new pet, then returned and curled up with it in front of the fire."

"You must have been worried?" Pomona asked, passing her the toast rack. "I remember when Oliver snuck out one night. We couldn't believe it when we found him stuck in a tree hugging his broomstick the next morning."

Minerva chuckled and sat Álainn in the highchair that had appeared by her side.

"That boy lived and breathed Quidditch, Pomona. It was quite," she paused, wondering how to word it, "exasperating at times."

"Oh it's alright Min, you can say it," Pomona chuckled. "It was downright annoying."

Minerva smiled as Pomona continued to talk about how the dinner table would become Oliver's imaginary Quidditch pitch, the salt and pepper shakers the beaters, and then his brothers would join in. Pomona and Filius had three sons and two daughters, all of whom Minerva had taught at some stage.

"How are the rest of them?" Minerva asked as she offered Álainn some toast. They had only really experimented with blended food before Álainn had been given the potion, and since then as well, but knowing she had quite a few teeth, Minerva assumed she would be happy to chew on something for a while.

"Good, thank you. Elanor has just had her third, Adela is still travelling, Larin is teaching at Salem - he's deputy headmaster, did you know? Anyway, Sebastian is keeping an eye on Oliver while they're in London. He's working in the DMLE."

"Gracious, they must all be so much older than I'd remembered," Minerva said, smiling as Álainn held out her hand for more toast. "I haven't seen Elanor since she had Michael, and Larin is at Salem!"

She smiled as Filius puffed out his chest proudly. She was only glad that Pomona and he had managed to have children, and for them all to make it through the war relatively unscathed. There were so many that had not, and as Godmother to Oliver, she knew Pomona's fear when he had turned up to fight in the battle, and had made sure to keep an eye on him whenever possible - as she had done for all the students.

"And how is little Hermione this morning?" Poppy asked, ticking the girl's cheek until she giggled.

"Well, aside from going wandering through the castle thanks to my poor baby-proofing skills, and her extreme intelligence, I think we are both doing well," she said, tapping Álainn's nose. "I left my bedroom door open and she somehow, though I don't know how, managed to open the main door and go exploring the hallways." A few of the other teachers laughed, and Minerva cringed as she thought of the next part of the story. "I found her back in my quarters, curled up on the rug with a cat, whom she introduced as," she paused and pursed her lips, "Minnie."

There was not the pause that there had been in her quarters when the portraits had laughed, instead most of the table erupted immediately into giggles and Minerva couldn't help but smile, even at her own expense.

"I funny Mama?" Álainn asked, holding up her hands to be taken out of her seat.

"You're hilarious, darling," she said, shaking her head at the ongoing laughter. Most of the students were glancing up at the table, as if they feared all of the Professor's drinks had been spiked. She smiled reassuringly at a few of them and waved them on to whatever classes they had next.

"Alright, alright," she said, waving her hands and trying to stop them laughing. "I'm quite sure it's not _that_ funny."

"On the contrary Headmistress, I find it very amusing," Aurora Sinistra said, still chuckling into her teacup. "I haven't laughed like that for such a long time."

Minerva smiled at the usually quiet woman and stood up, heaving Álainn onto her hip.

"Well, I shall be in my office, should anyone need me. I don't think there's anything going on today, aside from my meeting with Mr Tremlett and Mr Dawlish. I understand that the past is still so recent and their parents were somewhat involved, however, I am tired of their bickering."

"As you wish Minerva," Filius said nodding, Pomona as well. It wasn't as if the two boys were in opposing Houses.

"Alright. Have a good day, and I shall see you all for dinner."

Minerva walked from the hall, making sure to stop and let a few of the stragglers say hello to Álainn as they passed. It wasn't until the students went into their classrooms, and she hurried the last few on that she had time to simply walk quietly with Álainn tucked up against her shoulder.

"Mama?" she asked, as they neared her office.

"Yes Álainn?"

"Lub you Mama," she sighed, sucking that thumb again. Minerva made a mental note to spend some time this afternoon playing with her beautiful little one, and perhaps ask why she felt the need to suck her thumb all of a sudden. She had adored Álainn - Hermione - when she was a baby, loved the dependence on Minerva being there at all times, but she knew that even with the most basic memories of speech and movement intact, Álainn would need something to keep her occupied else she would get into trouble.

"I love you too, my darling," she said, smiling as Álainn reached up and pressed a wet kiss to Minerva's cheek. "With all my heart and soul."


End file.
